What Lies Within Us
by zarabithia
Summary: What would the old Lucas say to the Lucas we saw in Season three or beyond COMPLETE.
1. Spiral

**What Lies Within Us**

**Rating**: PG-13 

**Warnings**: It's kinda ELF-y, I guess. Mostly psychological, although Lucas will bleed a *TAD* Mentions character death multiple times. If you want happy, go elsewhere.

**Season**: Three and two. I LIKE Season two's characters (other than Lonnie.) Besides, Lucas was too immature to use in the first season. I like season two Lucas the best. 

**Summary**: What would the old Lucas say to the Lucas we saw in Season three (or beyond?) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lieutenant Lucas Wolenczak finished dressing and glanced around his quarters. He made his glance thorough, just in case it was his last. With the way the Macronesian-Chaodi War was progressing, his thoughts of mortality were ever increasing. And frighteningly realistic. 

After all, his side was loosing. Loosing made Lucas do two things: reflect and prepare. Reflect on the good times, and prepare to be the next in SeaQuest's long line of casualties. 

As his gaze traveled the room, it fell upon the barren walls. Walls which had once been covered with Tony's scantily clad women now reflected the emptiness that Lucas had felt heavily since his former roommate's death. 

Moving his eyes to the twin beds, Lucas again was reminded of Tony, only this time in the form of late night talks and confidences. Before the war, Lucas and Tony had shared so much-there were secrets he had promised to take to his grave. 

He'd been true to his word. 

Finally, Lucas' gaze traveled to his computer terminal. It was a much more advanced system than he had ever had the privilege of having in his quarters before. But then, what else could be expected when the UEO was paying him to come up with ways to sabotage Macronesia's computer systems? 

Lucas didn't have the time or the luxury to ponder the ethics involved in such an operation. If he had, he may have seen parallels in what the UEO wanted to what Mycroft had proposed. But he was a soldier now, not a teenage computer hacker. 

As he turned to walk out the door, Lucas reflected on a time when he _had _been just a teenage hacker. He wondered idly what his younger, more carefree self would have thought if he had seen the current incarnation of Lucas. What would sixteen year old Lucas, chief computer analyst on the science ship SeaQuest have said about the hardened military Lieutenant Wolenczak, current sub-fighter on SeaQuest the warship?

The impatient beeping of his PAL jerked the lieutenant from his reverie. Already knowing who was on the other end, he answered, "I'm on my way to the shuttle bay now, Captain."

There was a pause, and Hudson seemed as though he was trying to decide whether or not to reprimand his lieutenant. Deciding against it, the Captain replied simply, "Don't dawdle." 

Dawdle? Since when did Hudson use words like dawdle? Clearly, the war had taken its toll on the Captain. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Tony's death, Lucas had taken over his sub-fighter position as a type of homage to his friend. It had become a type of tradition on SeaQuest: another sub-fighter bites the dust? No problem, his buddy will replace him. Tony had replaced Jim Brody, after all, thereby beginning the tradition. Lucas simply continued it. True, Kimura was technically the main sub-fighter, but she stayed on the boat now more often than not. After all, she was second in command now. 

That left Lieutenant Wolenczak. 

Wolenczak expertly maneuvered his small craft in and around the three Chaodi crafts intent on catching up to him. "Now, now, I do believe you are invading my personal space," he taunted as he rose jerked just close enough to the lead vessel for long enough to allow the second vessel to target, aim. . .then he pulled up and out of the way. 

He had cheated death once more. 

The third Chaodi craft was still on his tail and the lieutenant was beginning to feel the pressure. He was able to keep dodging the weapon fire, but the little craft stayed glued to his tail like a shadow. 

And then it was gone. 

The lieutenant didn't believe it at first. He checked his sensors for some indication that something had happened to the other Chaodi vessel. Finding none, Wolenczak opened a channel to SeaQuest. 

He knew something was wrong the minute Tim answered. Tim's voice was not audibly shaken but there was enough of a change from Tim's regular voice to frighten the pilot. If Tim's tone didn't frighten Wolenczak, Hudson's words chilled him to his very core. "SeaQuest is surrounded, Wolenczak. Get out of here-while you can."

Hudson's sentence was barely finished before the lieutenant felt the force of the impact caused by SeaQuest's destruction. There was no surprise in the lieutenant in reaction to the revelation. There was only an acceptance. The few acquaintances he had left in the world were dead. 

He bade a silent goodbye to Tim, Dagwood, and Darwin before plotting a course back to SeaQuest's last known point of origin. 

After all, if the Captain was dead, Lieutenant Wolenczak technically didn't have to follow orders any more, did he?

As the lieutenant maneuvered closer to the scene of the battle, his sensors definitely picked up remnants of the destroyed SeaQuest. He also noticed a very large Macronesian ship-presumably the same one that destroyed his vessel. Lucas was still planning on how to get close enough to the ship without being detected when he felt himself begin to lose control of the sub-fighter. He thought at first it was the Macronesian ship, but he soon discovered that it was in fact his sub-fighter was being pulled away from the other vessel. Closer inspection revealed to Wolenczak that he was being pulled towards what looked very much like a whirlpool underwater. 

Wolenczak tried every dirty trick he could think of, but in the end, he could do nothing as the little sub-fighter was drawn closer and closer into the whirlpool. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wolenczak awoke to the unpleasant smell of blood and discovered his head had taken a rather hard blow. That was immediately unfortunate, as the result was a tremendous headache. A headache that was only exacerbated by the annoyingly high-pitched sound of O'Neil's voice.

*_O'Neil? Tim? But. . . he's DEAD,*_ Wolenczak protested to himself. They all were. 

"Repeat: unidentified vessel: This is SeaQuest. Please respond." 

*_It SOUNDS like SeaQuest,* _Wolenczak argued inwardly. 

Hesitantly, Wolenczak leaned forward to respond. "This is Wolenczak. What's going on, O'Neil? One minute you're here, the next minute you and Hudson are telling me to make a run for it. Then you were destroyed. Now you're back. What's going on?"

There was a pause on the other end and when O'Neil spoke again, there was his characteristic kindness. "Wolenczak? Are you by chance related to Lucas?"

"Funny, Tim, real funny. Now, are you going to let me back on the ship or not? The sub-fighter's about had it and I've got a pretty nasty cut on my head."

The pause was a bit longer this time, but Tim's voice was still kind when he spoke again, with an additional dose of confusion. "We'll be happy to lend you medical attention once you identify yourself."

"Fine, Tim. This is Lieutenant Lucas Wolenczak, Chief Computer Analyst and Sub-fighter Pilot on the UEO vessel SeaQuest DSV. Currently I am also your superior officer and, following Lonnie's demotion, I am third in charge of SeaQuest. So, I highly suggest you cut the shit and let me on the fucking boat before I damn well bleed to death." 

The pause was long enough this time to make Wolenczak wonder where the hell Kimura and Hudson were. There was no way Tim would be getting away with this if they were here. *_They must have been killed in the attack. . .but why isn't SeaQuest damaged?*_

"You are cleared to board, Lieutenant. Captain Bridger will meet you in the shuttle bay."

"Captain Bridger? Why the hell is he on the boat?" Wolenczak demanded. 

"Well, he _is_ the Captain. Funny, I would have thought the third highest ranking officer on the boat would have known that," came Tim's reply. 

Wolenczak didn't like it. But in the end, the dizzy feeling in his head persuaded him to ignore his reservations. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued. . . 


	2. Confusion

What Lies Within Us

Chapter Two

A/N: The first part is slightly repetitive, but necessarily so, I think. Still un-betaed, so mistakes are acknowledged and apologized or in advance. The miners will be explained later. 

~~~~

Tim O'Neil shook his head in frustration. "They aren't responding, Captain," he announced. 

Nathan Bridger nodded confidently. "Keep trying, Lieutenant," he answered. Rising, he left his Captain's chair and came to stand behind the communications expert. 

_"Repeat: unidentified vessel: This is SeaQuest. Please respond," Tim repeated._ There was an additional pause, during which Lieutenant James Brody again took the time to marvel at the vessel in front of them. He had been doing so since its appearance three minutes ago and it didn't appear he was in any danger of stopping. 

"It's clearly some type of stealth attack vehicle," Brody proclaimed. "Whoever they are, I hope they're on our side, though. That vessel's more advanced than anything the U.E.O.'s got." Bridger smiled at the mixture of enthusiasm and envy in the lieutenant's voice. 

"You're saying there's actually something you and your team can't accomplish, Brody?" Commander Ford teased lightly from his station. 

"Didn't say we couldn't defeat them," Brody answered smoothly. "Just that it would be difficult when the enemy has such an advantage. I'd be more than willing to lead the charge, though. It'd be a challenge."

"I'm getting a reply, Captain," O'Neil spoke up, interrupting their banter. 

"Put our friend on screen," Bridger commanded. 

O'Neil shook his head. "I can't, Captain. The visual contact channel is blocked. Coming through on audio only." Bridger frowned slightly, not likely the sound of such secrecy, as he knew Brody was quite correct in ascertaining the capabilities of their enemies' ship. 

When the voice came through, it had a decided familiarity to it that Bridger couldn't immediately place. "_This is Wolenczak. What's going on, O'Neil? One minute you're here, the next minute you and Hudson are telling me to make a run for it. Then you were destroyed. Now you're back. What's going on?"_

Immediately, the Captain turned to look at the sixteen year old computer analyst seated at the back of the bridge. Lucas shrugged and frowned. "It doesn't sound like my dad," he answered. "But it's not someone I recognize." Inwardly, he noted that no one in his family outside of himself and _maybe _his father had any reason to be in any type of deep sea vessel. 

"Do you know anyone named Hudson?" Bridger inquired. Again Lucas shook his head. 

"He made it sound like Hudson had something to do with you, Tim. Do _you _know anyone named Hudson?" the Captain asked. 

"No, Sir," Tim responded. 

"Perhaps you should just ask him if he has some connection to Lucas," Bridger instructed Tim, with just a hint of impatience in his voice. 

Tim covered a smile as he asked, _"Wolenczak? Are you by chance related to Lucas?"_

_"Funny, Tim, real funny. Now, are you going to let me back on the ship or not? The sub-fighter's about had it and I've got a pretty nasty cut on my head," responded the voice on the other end of the connection. That certainly wasn't what any of them was expecting. _

"He expects us just to let him waltz on the boat without any introduction?" Commander Ford asked incredulously. "While he's in some type of defensive vessel?" 

"If he's in need of medical help, we have an obligation to help him, Jonathan," the Captain reminded his executive officer. "As soon as he tells us who he is." 

"Well, _Wolenczak _can't be that common of a name," Tony Piccolo piqued up. "Maybe you'll get lucky, Luke, and it'll be a long lost rich uncle named Preston." 

When he received a funny look from Miguel, he shrugged. "All rich and unknown uncles are named something like Preston." 

_Tim's voice was still kind when he spoke again, with an additional dose of confusion. "We'll be happy to lend you medical attention once you identify yourself."_

_"Fine, Tim. This is Lieutenant Lucas Wolenczak, Chief Computer Analyst and Sub-fighter Pilot on the UEO vessel SeaQuest DSV. Currently I am also your superior officer and, following Lonnie's demotion, I am third in charge of SeaQuest. So, I highly suggest you cut the shit and let me on the fucking boat before I damn well bleed to death." _

There was a collective moment of stunned silence on the bridge while the man's words sunk in. 

" 'Course, most rich uncles are crazy," Piccolo grumbled softly, breaking the silence. 

Again, Bridger turned to look at Lucas. The teenager stood with a completely dumbfounded expression on his face and to the casual observer, it would have seemed that the young genius was just as surprised as everyone else was with the outburst. Still, if the past week had taught the crew of SeaQuest anything, it has taught them that Lucas Wolenczak was a more than competent actor. "Lucas," Bridger began, "I know you and Mr. Piccolo have been having an enormous amount of fun at our expense this week. But if this is one of your practical jokes, I expect you to tell me right now, as we don't really have time to deal with this, given the situation with the miners."

Lucas flushed so brightly that he closely resembled a blond-haired tomato. When he spoke again, his voice was indignant. "I assure you, Captain, I'm well aware of the seriousness of the situation with the miners. I didn't have anything to with this situation." 

The teen's embarrassment was so evident that Bridger remotely felt guilty for his assumption. He shook the thought away and made a mental note to apologize later. Jonathan Ford was not as easily convinced, however. "If it's not your doing, then why is he claiming to be you?" 

Lucas visibly bristled and his voice hardened when he answered. "I don't know, Commander. Maybe that's something you should ask _him."_ Lucas' voice had a definite edge to it. 

"I agree, Lucas," Captain Bridger announced. "Tim, contact Dr. Smith and have her meet me in the shuttle bay. Brody, Ford, come with me." 

In retrospect, the Captain should have expected the protest that followed. "Captain, I think I should be allowed to come too," Lucas informed him. 

"I'm sure you do, Lucas," Captain Bridger replied, "but we don't know much about our guest yet. When we know a little bit more, then maybe you can see him."

Lucas wasn't to be persuaded so easily. "Fine. Silly me for assuming you'd actually thought I was a real member of the crew. Should have known better."

"We'll discuss that later." Bridger said firmly, walking towards the MagLev with Brody and Ford closely behind him. As they exited the bridge, they distinctly heard 

Tim say, "Well, he _is_ the Captain. Funny, I would have thought the third highest ranking officer on the boat would have known that."

"Whoever this guy is doesn't know you're the Captain of SeaQuest, yet he's claiming to be Lucas?" Ford questioned as the MagLev swished them to their designation. 

"Sounds kinda fishy, doesn't it?" Bridger pondered.

"Yeah, but whoever he is clearly doesn't understand anything about how SeaQuest works," Brody contributed. "For some reason, he seems to think that _he _could be third in command. Obviously, that's my position."

Bridger chuckled softly at his young officer's bravado, while Ford rolled his eyes. "Who knows, Brody? Maybe he's from a wonderful alternate universe where you don't exist."

"Alternate universe? We aren't on Star Trek, Commander, even if we do have man-eating plants," Brody retorted back, referring to their latest adventure. Then he gave a cocky grin, "Although I do think I give off the Kirk vibe."

"More like the Chekov vibe," Ford responded. 

"All right, you two, that's enough," Bridger interrupted as the MagLev came to a halt. "Now this man isn't going to be from any alternative universe. But he may be dangerous."

Brody unsnapped his weapon from its holder. "I'm ready, Captain, just in case." Bridger nodded, and the three of them exited the MagLev. 

As they waited for their guest to finish docking, Ford asked, "Do you think he could be working with the miners, Captain?"

"It's possible, Jonathan," Bridger responded. "He did mention something about an attack. But I don't know why he would claim to be one of our crew members if he was. Particularly a _Lieutenant _Wolenczak."

Ford shook his head. "Lucas as a lieutenant. I couldn't have come up with that if my life depended on it. Whatever crew manifest the miners are using, they must be incomplete." 

"Yeah, why else would they think a sixteen year old was a lieutenant? Even if it wasn't Lucas?" Brody commented. 

Bridger remained quiet. Their guest's story caused him a considerable amount of discomfort. There was no denying that Lucas was someone he viewed as a son. 

The very idea that Lucas would take steps to join the navy made him instantly think of Robert. In spite of himself, Bridger shivered. *_Stop that, you're being ridiculous,* _he scolded himself. *_It's not as if the man is really Lucas. And Lucas is never going to be career navy. He's a scientist.* _With some difficulty, Bridger shook himself out of his thoughts in time to realize Ford was looking at him questionably.

"I'm sorry Jonathan, did you say something?" Bridger asked. 

"Yes, Captain. I was wondering if you knew anyone by the name of Hudson?" Ford asked, taking note of the Captain's strange behavior, but realizing he was probably thinking about Lucas. It was no secret how the Captain felt for the teenager. 

Bridger shook his head. "No. The only Hudson I know of is a Commander Oliver Hudson. He's a good officer in the U.E.O., but last I heard he's stationed in Bangkok."

"But if he's in the U.E.O. he'd have access to our crew manifests," Brody remarked. 

Bridger started to comment, but was interrupted by the sound of Wendy Smith arriving. "Where's our guest?" she asked. 

The Captain nodded towards the hatch opening. "He's just finished docking. He should be aboard any moment," Bridger responded. 

Wendy glanced at Brody who held his weapon firmly. "Is that really necessary, Lieutenant?" she demanded. "From what Tim told me, the man has a head injury."

"He claims to have a head injury, Doctor," Ford corrected. "That's why you're here. But we don't have any proof of that. That's why Brody's here."

"And that's why the answer to your question is yes, Doctor Smith," Brody responded cockily. 

Their conversation stopped as the hatch opened and the figure of a tall blond emerged shakily. The blond hair was a cropped close to the man's scalp with the little hair remaining being slicked back with gel. The result added a harshness already quite apparent in the man's clenched jaw, narrowed angry blue eyes and rigid posture. Wendy gave a quiet gasp as she saw the red bloodstain on the collar of his blue U.E.O. uniform. Ignoring the men beside her, the doctor rushed to the young man's side. 

Lt. Wolenczak was definitely feeling more than a tad drowsy from the bump on his head and it took most of his concentration to focus on walking. When the blurry figure rushed at him, however, he reacted the only way a soldier would. He grabbed her roughly by the arms and held her at arms length. Distantly, he heard the click of a gun and a painfully familiar voice shout, "Let the doctor go, NOW."

Blinking, Wolenczak turned in the direction of the voice and focused for the first time on the three men in front of him. There, on the deck of the SeaQuest's landing bay stood Captain Bridger flanked by two men who hadn't stood by his side in over sixteen years. Captain Ford stood on his left, and on his right. . . Brody. 

Wolenczak stared. "Brody?" he questioned softly. "But. . . how. . ?"

Wendy gasped as she felt the overwhelming sensations of confusion and sadness battle for supremacy in Wolenczak's mind. This prompted Lucas to pull his gaze away from Brody and focus on the woman he was restraining. She gasped again as the emotions doubled. Wolenczak immediately released her and took a step back. He looked from Wendy to Brody and back again. "Wendy. . .Brody. . . no. It's not possible," the man stated. "Dead. No." 

Wendy tried to sooth his pain. "It's okay, Lieutenant," she said. "You're safe on SeaQuest. I'm Doctor Wendy Smith, and you really need to let me treat that head injury of yours."

She took a step closer but Lucas stepped back out of her way. "No," he said softly. "You can't be Wendy."

Bridger, Ford, and Brody were definitely confused. This wasn't the cocky, self-assured, angry man whose voice they had heard on the bridge. This man looked _frightened. _

"It's okay, Lieutenant," Wendy was saying. "Why don't you think I'm Wendy?" Again, she took a step towards him, and again, Lucas stepped backwards. 

"Must be some type of Chaodai trick. Or Macronesia," Wolenczak murmured. "Head injury," he added softly. Hesitantly, he raised his hand to his head. Bringing it back down in front of him, his gaze focused on the blood, then moved to Wendy, then back to Brody. 

"Who are the Chaodai and Macronesia?" Bridger spoke up. "Are they opposing factions of the miners?" 

But Wolenczak didn't answer him. He just kept looking from his hand, to Wendy, and back to Brody. The combination of shock and blood loss finally overpowered the lieutenant and he passed out.

~~~~~

On the bridge, Lucas was still miffed. To his left, Lonnie Henderson tried to reassure him. "They were just being cautious, Lucas."

"Yeah, and you can't blame them, Luke," Tony called from his station, taking advantage of the fact that Bridger, Ford, and Brody were away. "The guy is obviously nuts."

Lucas scowl grew darker. "We don't know that, Tony. And don't call me Luke."

"I'm going to have to agree with Tony on this one, Lucas," Miguel piqued up. "The man's trying to impersonate you, yet is insisting on being a Lieutenant. That's pretty crazy."

"Why's it crazy?" Lucas insisted. "I could join the navy if I wanted to."

"Yeah, but ya ain't in it right _now, _Luke, and that's the point," Tony retorted. 

"Maybe I should think about it," Lucas grumbled. "Then maybe I'd be treated like a real member of the crew instead of like a child."

Whatever response any of the bridge crew may have had went unsaid as the Captain and Ford entered the bridge. "Lucas, I need you to look up some things for me."

"What about the guy claiming to be me?" Lucas interrupted.

"He's in medbay and unconscious. Wendy is going to let me know when he regains consciousness. In the meantime, Brody's guarding him," Bridger explained. 

"We still don't know if he's dangerous or what his purpose is. That's why I need your help."

Lucas flushed, and felt a bit of remorse for acting so childish. "What do you need?" he asked, lowering his head slightly. 

"I need you to find out anything you can about people called the Chaodai and the Macronesians," Bridger responded. "I also need to know the last whereabouts of Commander Oliver Hudson, of the U.E.O. as well as a detailed assignment history." 

Lucas nodded. "The last one you have access to more easily than I do."

Bridger hesitated before answering. "Well, yes. But if I wanted just the information I have access to, I wouldn't be asking you to do it, would I?" 

Lucas took the hint, and raised his head with a smile. "Understood, Captain," Lucas responded, with a definite twinkle in his eyes. As the Captain turned his attention to Ortiz and began questioning him concerning the situation with the mining colony, Lucas began engulfed in his search for the strange new phenomena of Chaodai, Macronesia, and a possibly wayward Commander Hudson. As his search progressed, he soon forgot about the young man lying in medbay claiming to be Lieutenant Wolenczak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued. . . .

A/N: Yes, it's been dreadfully long since I've updated, and I'm sorry for that! But, I've been playing with characterizations and all that. 

Thanks to darkladyknight, Spork or Foon, Kiddo, Swasthi, Horisont, ScullyMulder4ev, NocturnalFerri, cailin, sandy, chadsgirl824, Ahn-Li Steffraini, Kamikaze09, Teresa, Sara Jean, Katie, Diena Taylor, and anyone else who read the last chapter. 

two2feet- I know, but I wanted to set up Lt. Wolenczak's world in the last chapter. 

Sara-I think you're right. Chaodai looks more correct than Chaodi. Thanks for the heads-up. 

Cadnobach- I know, it's morose. ;) And I can write happy stories-the inspiration just hasn't happened yet for a happy SeaQuest fic. Mostly because I think it should involve Ben and I don't have a good feel for his character. By the way, I don't like the 3rd season much either. Don't know why my fics are based in it! 


	3. Of Boxers and Ghosts

What Lies Within Us

Chapter 3

Special thanks to my two superb betas: Sandy and Unique, for cracking the whip. Bandages have been applied where applicable. 

~~~

Brody stood out of the way while Dr. Smith examined the stranger claiming to be Lucas, but kept his weapon carefully aimed just in case. After all, Brody reasoned, in the first five minutes he had been on SeaQuest, the stranger had demonstrated both aggression and possibly some type of mental imbalance. Both of those traits had the possibility of being harmful to the crew. 

"Mental imbalance, Lieutenant?" Dr. Smith questioned, glancing up from her patient. "What makes you think that?" 

At Brody's startled look, Wendy hastily explained, "I wasn't scanning you on purpose, Lieutenant. I'm trying to scan our visitor, and picked up your thoughts instead. You were thinking rather loudly." 

Pacified by her explanation, Brody defended his position. "Come on, Doctor. I know he has some type of head injury, but nothing he said made any sense. It was as if nothing we were saying was registering with him. Of course, that's in addition to what he said to Tim."

"What did he say to Tim?" 

"Didn't he tell you?" 

"All Tim told me was that the man was claiming to have a head injury," Wendy replied. 

Brody chuckled. "Well, turns out claims he's _Lieutenant Lucas Wolenczak," _he informed Wendy. "Not only that, but he claims he's third in charge of SeaQuest." 

"_Lieutenant _Wolenczak?" Wendy repeated. 

"Yeah, that was my reaction, too," Brody admitted. "But that's what he maintains. Seemed quite angry on the bridge, too." 

"Hmm," Wendy murmured, lost in thought. "He wasn't angry when he came aboard. I sensed confusion, and sadness, but not anger." 

"What did he have to be sad about?" Brody wondered. 

Wendy didn't see the prudence in answering Brody truthfully at that moment. While she had heard the stranger murmur about their death, both aloud and psychically, Wendy didn't think that anyone else had heard him. "Who knows?" she evaded. "Do we have any idea what happened in his vessel to cause such his head injury?" 

"Nope," Brody replied. "The Captain's going to want to question him about that when he wakes up, though. It might have something to do with the miners." 

"He'll wake soon," Wendy promised. 

"Good. I can't wait to hear more of his claims," Brody responded dryly as he perched himself on a stool next to the young man's bed. 

"Well, his claims can't all be counterfeit," Wendy argued. "His uniform clearly held the insignia of a lieutenant."

"We think he might have accomplice inside the U.E.O.," Brody rejoined. "It would explain the uniform and insignia. Must be a fairly decent mole too, because he was able to identify Tim by name without any prompting."

"It doesn't explain why he would masquerade as a Lieutenant when our Lucas Wolenczak is a civilian," Wendy argued. 

"So you believe him?" Brody asked incredulously. 

"No, I know he isn't Lucas. Our Lucas is on the bridge," Wendy responded slowly. "But look at his facial structure-those are the same cheeks Lucas has."

Brody complied, and he noticed the similarity almost instantly. "I'll be damned," he muttered. "Why didn't any of us notice that earlier?"

Wendy gave him a sympathetic glance. "We often see what we want to see, Lieutenant. From what you have told me, all of you believe him to be a spy, possibly sent by the miners. If you were determined to believe that, there's no reason you would have looked for proof to support his argument to the detriment of yours." 

Brody scowled slightly. "I suppose I'll have to work on that. It doesn't make me a very good security officer if I randomly pick and chose what I'm going to pay attention to."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Lieutenant. He was only on the ship for five minutes before he collapsed. And that scowl he was carrying made him look completely different than he looks while relaxed on the table. But now that he's relaxed, those cheekbones are definite giveaway. Maybe he's simply related to Lucas. What was his reaction the Lieutenant's claims?" 

Brody grinned, remembering the teen's indignant reaction to the crew's inquiries. "He looked as shocked as we were. Mostly he was just pissed that we thought he was pulling another practical joke on us."

"I don't think Lucas would do something like that. He knows how serious this situation is," Wendy mulled as she removed the necessary Buccal swabs from the main med cabinet in order to swab the inside of the visitor's cheeks.

"Yeah, I know. But you can't blame us for thinking of it first," Brody countered defensively. "You know as well as I do how frequent those jokes have been over the last two weeks."

"Those pranks sufficiently improved morale on this boat, Lieutenant." Wendy briefly thought of the recorded message that Lucas had seen fit to add to all her internex messages-a recording of the old Star Trek classic Dr. McCoy line, "He's Dead, Jim." At the time, Wendy hadn't appreciated it but she had to admit it worked.

"I know," Brody responded, privately thinking otherwise.

The cheek swab completed, Wendy collected her samples and headed towards her lab. Over her shoulder, she called out teasingly, "I'm sure pink's a nice color for you, Lieutenant." 

"Not for my underwear," Brody grumbled softly as he settled in to wait for the stranger to awaken. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Brody pondered the color of his boxers, Captain Bridger contemplated the nature of mining situation while the back of his mind contemplated the stranger lying in medbay. 

To state it simply, the miners had staged an old fashioned, nineteenth-century style strike Their claims centered around working conditions and adequate pay. While no one was contesting their ability to strike, or their reasoning for the strike, the UEO was contesting the violent methods the strikers were using. As the mining corporate heads had appealed to the UEO, SeaQuest was officially here on both a peace keeping and law-enforcing mission. They'd been here for a week, during which time the miners had shown little respect for the UEO or SeaQuest's presence. The whole mess was complicated by the fact that a dissident faction in the UEO argued against helping the corporation, in retaliation for the owners' refusal to lower prices prior to the great strike. 

Tiredly, Nathan rubbed his eyes. The situation with the miners was enough by itself. Added on top of it was some man claiming to be Lucas. 

*_No, not Lucas,* _Nathan corrected himself. *_Lieutenant Wolenczak.* _

Wearily, Bridger turned in his seat to take a peek at the sixteen year old computer genius. The teen sat thoroughly engrossed in the text on his computer screen; his entire body focused on the information in front of him. Watching him for a moment, Nathan felt himself relax. The teen was always vigilant in his duties and such a help, Bridger couldn't see how his parents could just abandon him on a military submarine. The Captain found Lucas' dedication to his work to be such a benefit that he really couldn't see SeaQuest surviving without him.

Turning back around to face the front of the bridge, Bridger noted grimly, *_That's because he's a good scientist, not a naval officer.*_

In spite of his efforts to stop them, a million unwelcome images sprung forth from the darker corners of the captain's mind as he contemplated Lucas in a naval uniform. No doubt that intensity and dedication would make a damn fine officer. A nice lieutenant, even. *_But then, Robert was a fine officer too. And look where that had gotten him.*_

"Captain?" While Nathan had been in quiet contemplation, Lucas had left his station and came to stand beside Nathan's chair. The same blue eyes that had been intensely focused on his computer screen only moments before were now staring at Bridger with a mixture of concern and curiosity. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked softly, his voice quiet to prevent the rest of the bridge from hearing their conversation. Their earlier argument now was entirely forgotten. 

Seeing the teen's questioning glance, Nathan managed a smile when he answered. "Find something?" 

Lucas shoved his hands in his jean pockets before he answered. It was, the Captain reflected, the patented Lucas stance – as much a part of the teen as the slightly unkempt hair, baggy jeans, and turtle neck-baseball jersey combos that he sported. *_All of which he'd have to give up if he ever joined the navy,* _Nathan reasoned. Happily content with the assured unlikelihood of that ever happening, Nathan watched in comfort as Lucas nodded his head. As blond locks tumbled forward and threatened to invade the realm of his ocular units, Lucas rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet. 

"Yeah, I found some interesting information about Commander Hudson," Lucas commented. 

"How 'interesting'?" Commander Ford asked, joining the conversation.

"Where's he stationed now, Lucas?" Bridger questioned. 

"He's on the Valiant, XO under Captain Aaron Vanalden. They are currently only about 100 miles from here," Lucas responded. "Pretty convenient."

"Convenient indeed, Lucas," the Captain agreed. 

"Oh, it gets even better," Lucas remarked cheerfully. "His father is Charles Hudson, well known entrepreneur and power broker. Turns out the elder Hudson has some stock in the mining company AND Ollie and Charlie had a well documented public spat concerning UEO policies four years ago while you were still on the island, Captain."

"Hudson and his father aren't on the best of terms," Bridger mused. "That _is _interesting, wouldn't you say, Commander?" 

"Oh, very interesting," Ford commented. "Given his background, Hudson would almost certainly have an interest in seeing the strikers win, even if it was just to get back at his father." 

"Yep," Lucas nodded. 

"Lt. O'Neil," Bridger announced, "I need to speak to Captain Vanalden of the Valiant. I'll take the call in my quarters."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the midst of a thoroughly interesting discovery in her lab, Wendy could sense the increasing mental clarity coursing through Wolenczak. Realizing it was a signal of his impending awakening, she moved to alert Captain Bridger. 

While unconscious, Wolenczak dreamed, if it could be called that. In reality, his mind was engaged in a stream of consciousness involving people and conversations long since lost to him. 

_~~~~~_

_Ben Krieg wondered into view._

_"I let you stay on board because you're a part of this crew, too. . ." Ben's face began to fade away as he added, "I can't stay, Lucas. We're on different sides now."_

_Tony Piccolo replaced Ben's image. _

_"Come with me, Luke. . .Don't call me Luke. . . I know he's going to ask me to do something stupid. I want you to come with me, so I have a reason to say no." Tony faded away as Ben had, with his parting words, "I'll see you for poker tonight, Luke."_

_Wendy Smith blurred into view._

_"Actually, this is between you and you. I'm not sure you've had that conversation, yet."_

_"We'll make it home, Lucas."_

_James Brody replaced the face of Wendy. _

_"That's not an oxymoron."_

_"Let's just stick with moron then."_

_"I've really got to teach you some self defense lessons, Lucas."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Wendy had retreated to her lab, Brody had conducted a careful search of the stranger lying in sickbay. He'd found one gun and one knife, impressively hidden from sight. Brody was more certain than ever that the man was a danger to the crew. He just wished the guy would hurry and wake up. Babysitting a sleeping prisoner wasn't Brody's idea of doing his duty. And Hell, the stranger wasn't even officially a prisoner. He'd much rather be in the docking bay checking out the guest's vessel. 

As Brody lamented, the stranger groaned. "Hey, Doc, he's waking up," Brody called over his shoulder as he readied his weapon.

"That isn't necessary, Lieutenant," Wendy scolded him. "He isn't aggressive, and you'll only frighten him." 

"From what I've seen he is," Brody answered. "Besides, Captain's orderswere to keep an eye on him. That's what I'm doing, Doctor." 

Wendy shot him a glare but turned her attention to Wolenczak as the eyes finally fluttered open. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Wolenczak's first conscious thought was the ungodly throbbing in his head. He paused for a moment to allow his brain time to register the pain. He then forced himself to open his eyes, regardless of how certain he was that it would be painful. 

He wasn't disappointed. The bright light of the medbay assaulted his senses immediately and increased the agony tenfold. Determinedly, he gritted his teeth and willed his eyes to co-operate. 

When his eyes finally decided toco-operate, his gaze fell upon Brody and Wendy standing above him. 

*_Bright lights and dead friends,*_ he analyzed. "Jim. Wendy. I'm dead, I presume?"

Wendy understood the question immediately, but Brody seemed confused, thus confirming her earlier suspicion that she'd been the only one to hear the exact wording of the stranger's questions in the docking bay.

"No, Lieutenant, you aren't dead," Wendy assured him. 

*_This is impossible. Brody's dead. Wendy's dead,* _Wolenczak slowly realized. *_How can they be here?* _ As reality slowly hit him, he asked, "If I'm not dead, then what are you doing here?" The hardness had returned to his voice. 

"We might ask you the same question, Lieutenant," said a third voice from behind Wendy. Wolenczak turned his head as far as possible without causing himself additional pain. The sight of Captain Bridger that greeted him caused his stomach to lurch into the same realm of discomfort as his head. 

Both Bridger and Wendy noticed the startled look that briefly crossed the stranger's face upon Bridger's announcement of his presence. However, only Wendy felt the waves of resentment, joy, respect, and disdain fighting for superiority.

"You can't all be here," he muttered finally. "It's impossible. It's been twenty-six years."

"What's been twenty-six years?" Bridger questioned, coming to stand next to Wendy. 

"Since we've all stood on SeaQuest together," Wolenczak answered somewhat wistfully.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning," Bridger suggested impatiently. 

Wolenczak turned his gaze towards Bridger and his scowl deepened. "It's not going to work," he said firmly. "I know this is a trick. So who are you? Chaodai or Macronesian?"

"That's the second time you've mentioned the Chaodai and Macronesians," Bridger noted. "Do you care to tell me who they are? Opposing factions of strikers?" 

Wendy noted that confusion won precedence this time as Wolenczak responded, "Strikers? Has there been another Macronesian uprising?"

"We can't tell you that until you tell us who the Macronesians are," Bridger replied exasperatedly. "So how about you answer our questions so that we can both be satisfied?"

"Fine, Bridger," the stranger retorted. "I'm Lieutenant Lucas Daniel Wolenczak, serial number 07-2000-ZZ2, stationed on SeaQuest DSV from the years 2019-2048."

"2048?" Brody interrupted. "Are you trying to tell us you're from the future?" Personally, Brody didn't like the sound of that much, given the allusions to his own death that the lieutenant had given only moments before. 

"No, I'm not from the future." If possible, the scowl deepened even further. "Whoever you are, you sure do jump to wild conclusions." 

"What year do _you_ think it is?" Bridger interrupted. 

"It's 2048," Wolenczak answered impatiently. Hadn't he already told them that?

Brody, Bridger, and Wendy exchanged a collective look. 

"Then you _are _claiming to be from the future," Bridger confirmed slowly. "Because according to our calendar, it's 2022." 

Sensing the collective confusion in the room, Wendy took charge of the situation and asked, "Lieutenant, do you remember how you received your head injury?"

Wolenczak frowned and his eyes glared at her narrowly. "I'll tell you, but it won't be anything the Macronesians and Chaodai don't already know," he threatened. "So if this some type of mind game they're playing, it's impressive technology, but it's not going to work."

Wendy smiled gently at him in encouragement. "That will be fine, Lieutenant," she agreed amicably.

"All right. SeaQuest answered a distress signal. When we arrived, we discovered that the colony was under attack by a combined Macronesian-Chaodai force. Since I'm the chief fighter pilot under Kimura and she's second in command, I lead the rescue operation in the attack sub," Wolenczak began. 

"Kimura? What happened to Commander Ford?" Bridger asked.

"Do you expect him to stay second in command forever?" Wolenczak spat contemptuously. "Captain Ford is in charge of his own boat, you know. Anyway, SeaQuest was overpowered and last I heard from Hudson and O'Neil, the ship was in the process of being destroyed. I was on my way back to help when I lost control of the fighter," the semi-permanent scowl on the young man's face grew more pronounced as he contemplated the events he was describing. "The vessel was being pulled through a vortex of some sort, and that's when I must have cracked my head. The next thing I knew, I woke up here, with two dead crewmen, Captain Ford, and . . ._you._" The Captain couldn't miss the scorn in the man's tone. 

There was a pause during which all four of the room's occupants contemplated Wolenczak's story. "Oh, hell," he exclaimed suddenly. "It was the vortex, I bet."

Sensing the man's change in mood, Wendy prodded, "What about the vortex?"

Wolenczak sighed. "I bet it was some type of wormhole through time. Again," he added, somewhat annoyed.

"Again?" Bridger questioned. "Do you regularly go back in time?"

"Haven't you gone through and met the supercomputer from the future yet?" Wolenczak asked nonchalantly. 

Bridger blinked. "That's highly classified information, mister. How'd you get ahold of it?"

"I don't know, probably because I was _there,_" Wolenczak retorted. "And you were too. Of course, you'd bailed on us by the time our second time travel trip came up, but at least Jim was there," he said with a nod of his head towards the security chief. 

Bridger was fast losing his patience with the attitude of the man sitting in front of him. Nathan was a patient man by nature, but the combination of sarcasm and disrespect mixed with arrogance and a crazy alibi had pushed him to the edge. "Look, Lieutenant, you can't possibly expect us to believe any of this. Not only do you neither look nor act like the man you purport to be, you're a naval officer and he's a scientist. There are loop holes in your story large enough to pilot this sub through."

Wolenczak looked up at Nathan evenly as he repliedsarcastically, "Oh, yes, I'd forgotten how well you know me. You see, twenty-six years from now you and I have a bit of a different relationship." 

Wendy expected angerto emanate from the young man, or indignation. When she felt the sadness instead, she decided to step in. "Nathan," she said calmly. "He may well be telling the truth."

Bridger looked at her disbelievingly. "You believe this ridiculous story?" 

"Jim told me what he'd said to Tim, and I noticed the physical similarities to our Lucas, so I took a tissue sample. I figured at the very least, he might he a Wolenczak. The sample is identical to our Lucas'," Wendy confessed. "And he's right about the ability to time travel, you know that."

If Wendy had been able to read Bridger as easily as she read Wolenczak, she would have read a similar battle of wills raging in the captain as had in the lieutenant. The rational part of him acknowledged the truthfulness of what she and Wolenczak had stated; the louder part of him protested any idea that this could be his Lucas at any point in the future. Both parts clamored to know what the stranger meant by his insinuations of a different relationship in the future. In the end, Bridger squelched the rational part and ignored his curiosity. "We'll see how well your story checks out once we get Commander Hudson on board," he answered evenly. 

"Hudson's coming on board the SeaQuest?" Wolenczak questioned. "Why?"

"You've mentioned him several times," Nathan answered. "Since the situation with the miners is very critical, we couldn't take any chances. He's coming aboard under armed escort to be questioned."

Wolenczak groaned. "Great. And I thought he hated me before. He's probably not even going to let me enlist at this point."

Ignoring him, Nathan continued, "Dr. Smith is going to want to keep you under observation here in the medbay, so you'll have a very comfortable wait."

"I'd rather work on the sub-fighter," Wolenczak objected. "It's probably damaged and I have to repair it so that I can return to my own time."

"As long as someone is with you at all times, I don't see why that would be a problem," Wendy agreed. "But you have to have a light work load with a break scheduled at least every hour."

Bridger was about to object when Brody interjected, "I can watch him in the docking bay, Captain, if it's alright with you."

Recognizing Brody's plea to see the technology that had captured his attention since it first appeared on screen, the rational part of Bridger gave in. "Alright, Jim." 

Wolenczak slid carefully off the bed. It took him a moment to find his balance and Brody reached out to steady his arm. Slightly embarrassed, the stranger flushed and whispered softly, "Thanks, Jim . . . and I'm sorry I called you a moron." 

Brody looked at him quizzically. Not only was it was a bit of a non-sequitur, but he had no memory of any incarnation of Lucas calling him a moron. "You've never called me a moron," he replied. 

Wolenczak gave him a wry smile. "Maybe not yet."

Wendy had been focused on the interaction between Brody and Wolenczak, but as they journeyed amicably out the door, she turned her attention back to the captain, only to find him grasping the bed for support and looking pale.

"Nathan, what is it?" Wendy asked.

"I hadn't noticed it. He'd been so much angrier than Lucas ever is," Nathan murmured. "But just now, when he spoke to Brody – their voices are the _same_, Wendy." The same gentle tone that Lucas had used with him on the bridge to inquire about his health, the stranger had just used to apologize to Brody.

"It's quite possible that he's telling the truth, Nathan," Wendy answered. "I've been scanning him, and he believes everything he says."

There was little need for Wendy to tell Captain Bridger this. The rational portion was growing progressively louder as it became more and more apparent that the bitter and callous professional soldier that had just left medbay was the same sweet kid he'd left on the bridge, even as the irrational portion staunchly denied the possibility of that loathsome prospect. 

**

TBC. . . 


	4. Discovery

**What Lies Within Us **

Thanks to my beta, Sandy, for your very accurate pointers! 

Chapter 4

*********

"I don't know if I quite believe that you're from the future," Brody told Lieutenant Wolenczak. "But wherever you're from, that's an impressive piece of work." The security head gestured towards the vessel in front of them. 

Lieutenant Wolenczak gave him a small smirk. Being on the team that helped develop them, Wolenczak had always wondered what Brody would think of the new sub-fighters they had been developing. Irrationally, he was happy to discover that Brody was impressed. 

"I assure you that I _am _from the future," Wolenczak promised . "And just be glad you didn't see the prototype. It was pretty rough."

"Well, the end result certainly makes up for it," Brody acknowledged. "You do seem awful certain that you're from the future. What makes you so sure?"

"Other than the fact that you're all here, you mean?" Wolenczak laughed bitterly. "Because we certainly aren't all together twenty-six years from now."

"Yes, other than that. When you first woke up, you seemed determined that we were all part of some trick. What made you change your mind?" Brody asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

A way of sentiment washed over Wolenczak at that familiar Brody gesture, but he quickly pushed it out of the way. *_I'm a soldier,* _he reminded himself. *_I don't have the luxury of being sentimental.* _

"The Chaodai and Macronesians have been rumored to have been developing some pretty advanced torture techniques, including mind-altering substances," Wolenczak confided to Brody. "Since my last memory was of them in battle, I naturally assumed that they had captured me."

Brody nodded, giving the other man an indication that his reasoning made sense, even if he didn't completely buy everything Wolenczak was saying. "So what made you change your mind? You seem pretty confident that you've traveled back in time, and that we're _not _some sort of trick."

"Brody, you know as well as I do that torture has to have some positive effect for the torturer, right?" At Brody's nod, Wolenczak continued, "Well, how is this scenario beneficial to anyone who might be torturing me? None of you have harmed me, the only questions you've asked are the ones the enemy would already know the answers to, and you're allowing me to fix my vessel after having given me medical aide. Does that sound like torture to you?"

"No," Brody agreed thoughtfully. 

"You should know," Wolenczak pointed out.

Brody glanced up quickly at that, his face painted with shock. "How. . .?" he questioned. Then he quickly recovered, and his face hardened along with his voice. "That's _highly _classified information, _Lieutenant."_

Wolenczak shrugged. "I'm Lucas, remember? There's nothing I can't find out if I want to. Anyone with a brain would know that you damn well should have been a higher rank than Lieutenant after the Korean incident. I wanted to know why you didn't. Turns out you would have, if it hadn't been for that little being held prisoner stint that virtually no one knows about – and the ensuing psychological toll."

Brody's jaw clenched and Wolenczak felt a pang of remorse. *_Now, now, Lucas. Good soldiers don't feel remorse, either, do they?* "_Look, what happened was hardly you're fault. I don't know why you're so upset that I know."

"Primarily because it's none of your business," Brody retorted. "I believe we have a vessel to repair, _Lieutenant." _

Wolenczak turned to walk inside, but stopped and turned back to look at Brody levelly. "I never told anyone else, Brody," he said quietly. "And I'm not planning on doing so."

"Look, I don't know who you are, really. The information on that capture has been hidden beyond just about anyone's ability to discover. Except maybe Lucas," Brody said in frustration. "If you are who you say you are, I know I can trust you."

Again a wave of sentiment washed over Wolenczak, and again he pushed it away, albeit with much more difficulty. "Come on, Lieutenant. We have a sub-fighter to repair," he said finally.

**********^^^^^^^^^^^^^**************

Although SeaQuest was a large boat by submarine standards, gossip traveled faster aboard the vessel than it would have on a sparsely manned cargo sub. Mealtime was the best catalyst for such gossip.

"Where's Lucas?" Miguel asked as he sat down at the table where Tim, Lonnie and Tony sat. 

"Which one?" Tim asked with a roll of his eyes. 

His companions laughed. "I meant _our _Lucas," Miguel clarified. "Not the imposter."

"Oh," Tim replied. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather know about very angry and hostile Lucas?"

"The Lucas that can curse better than anyone in this room?" Lonnie piqued up.

"The Lucas who is a _Lieutenant?"_Tony questioned. 

"The Lucas that doesn't know that Captain Bridger is the Captain of the boat?" Tim rejoined. 

"No, no, no!" Miguel laughed again. "I don't want to know about the imposter. Well, I do. But first I want to know where our _real _Lucas is. Wasn't he supposed to join us for lunch?"

"Yeah, but he's working on something for Captain Bridger. Don't look for him to come out of our quarters 'til he does." Tony gave a dramatic groan and added, "Which I hope is before tonight, because it's awfully hard to get to sleep with all that typing." 

"As for the imposter, who knows?" Tim remarked. 

"I heard Captain Bridger tell Commander Ford that the imposter is in the landing bay with Brody," Lonnie supplied. 

"That doesn't sound very safe for Brody," Tim observed. 

"Oh, Jim can take care of himself. He's _very _strong, you know," Lonnie said dismissively, ignoring the eye rolls of her companions.

"Did you hear them say anything about this guy's claims?" Miguel questioned.

Lonnie shook her head, but Tony passed along a bit of his own gossip. "I heard from an orderly that works in sickbay that the imposter is claiming to be Lucas from the _future." _

"The future?" Tim asked skeptically. "You'd think if he were a spy for the miners, he'd have a better story than that."

"Well, if he _was _from the future, it would explain why he recognized you by the sound of your voice," Miguel suggested. "I don't know how he'd get such good intel to know something like that."

"You don't really believe that guy's cockamamie story, do you?" Tony asked incredulously. 

Miguel shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't heard all of it. But we've gone back in time before, why should we be the only ones?" 

Lonnie scowled. "You guys are forgetting something very important. He can't possibly be from the future. What would I ever do to have been demoted?" 

Commander Ford began making his way towards the table at that moment, and they all wisely decided to end their gossip. Which meant that Tony, Tim, and Miguel were spared the task of answering Lonnie's question. 

*************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*******

Initially, Brody had been admittedly skeptical of Lieutenant Wolenczak's story. *_Sure, we've traveled back in time before, but that had to be a once in a lifetime occurrence,* _he'd reasoned. *_People don't go time traveling whenever they feel like it, like this is Quantum Leap or something.* _

However, whatever disbelief Brody had towards Wolenczak's claims was rapidly beginning to disappear. As the security chief assisted in fixing the targeting mechanisms of the sub-fighter, he came across U.E.O. signatures in the technology. All U.E.O. vessels had them. It could quite possibly be proof that the Lieutenant was telling the truth.

*_Then again, it could simply be proof that the mess with the miners was more complicated than they had imagined_,* Brody reminded himself. 

Remembering the conversation he'd had with Dr. Smith in medbay, Brody frowned and went back to work, trying to keep an open mind. Nonetheless, he kept a cautious eye on the visitor. 

Open mind or not, Brody wasn't happy or comfortable with the idea of someone else knowing something from his past that he tried so hard to keep hidden. *_Well, I haven't had to try that hard,*_ Brody acknowledged. *_Most people on the boat fall for the 'I don't want to brag about it' line.* It_ was believable that Lucas wouldn't and would do some digging around. *_Nosey, but it sounds like Lucas alright.* _

Maybe that solidified the lieutenant's claims. . . *_Or maybe the miners have supporters much higher up in the UEO than we previously believed.* _

Brody was jerked from his reverie with the sound of Wolenczak cursing angrily. Looking up from the console he had been repairing, he asked, "What's the matter?"

He was greeted with something he hadn't expected. Wolenczak's shoulders were slumped in a defeated posture. As Wolenczak sat in his defeated posture, Brody's trained military glance again surveyed his profile. In the slumped position, the other man bore a startlingly resemblance to Lucas. 

"My ship was able to send an encrypted message before they were destroyed," Wolenczak said quietly. 

"What's the message?"

Wolenczak shrugged. "I don't know yet, I haven't played it." 

"Maybe you should." 

Wolenczak gave Brody a slight smile. "Maybe so." 

Minutes later, the image of Tim O'Neil filled the display panel in front of them. "Lucas, if you're receiving this transmission, then you already know SeaQuest has been destroyed. We've discovered the Macronesians and the Chaodai are planning a joint attack on UEO headquarters after SeaQuest is gone." 

A man Brody didn't recognize came into view at that point. "It's imperative you stop them, Lieutenant. By whatever means necessary." 

The transmission ended. Instead of the UEO logo, the screen simply went black. 

Brody and Wolenczak simply sat in silence for a moment before Brody spoke up. "Well, I guess that's pretty much all the proof I need." Raising his PAL, he hailed the Captain. 

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Bridger's voice questioned. "Is there a problem?"

"No, there's no problem, Sir. But there is something you need to see."

"Can you be a bit more specific, Lieutenant?" The Captain's voice held more than a fraction of irritation to it. 

"We found a message sent to Lieutenant Wolenczak by SeaQuest before they were destroyed in his time."

There was a pause on the other side. "Report to the wardroom in thirty minutes. Bring the message with you."

**********^^^^^^^^^^^^^**************

On the bridge, Captain Bridger shook his head. Even Brody believed the visitor's story. Shaking off the cold feeling left by the words _Lieutenant Wolenczak, _the Captain turned to Commander Ford. "Gather everyone in the wardroom immediately, Commander. I want to brief them on what we do know about our guest before he and Brody arrive."

**********^^^^^^^^^^^^^**************

Undeniably, sixteen-year old Lucas Wolenczak was a genius. His shipmates knew this. His parents knew this. Lucas himself should have known this, as he had been reminded of this fact often throughout his childhood.

However, as he sat in front of his computer screen, blissfully unaware of the turmoil taking place outside of the comfort of his quarters, the sheer agitation of his current problem threatened his remembrance of that fact. The information on "Macronesia" and the "Chaodai" did not appear to be related at all. And Hudson? As far as Lucas could tell, the man had nothing to do with either one of the organizations. 

Irritation and self-disgust permeated Lucas' thoughts and left him feeling more like a helpless child than a genius. *_Come on, Lucas,* _he scolded himself. *_The Captain is depending on you.* _The thought only served to further drive home the feeling of worthlessness. 

Gnawing on his lower lip, Lucas considered the possibilities. Giving himself a mental kick as inspiration set in, he quickly ran a cross check on Charles Hudson with Macronesia. 

As he achieved success, Lucas allowed himself a satisfied smile, extremely relieved that he hadn't let the Captain down after all. So engrossed was Lucas in his downloading of the information that he was caught off-guard when Tony barged into their quarters unexpectedly. 

"Hey, Luke, heads up, we've got a meeting. The Captain wants us in the wardroom pronto!" Tony informed the teenager. 

Trying to pretend he hadn't jumped at the sound of the older man's voice, Lucas turned his best scowl towards Tony as he replied. "Don't call me Luke. Do you always have to be so loud?"

"Hey, where I'm from, the only quiet people are deaf," Tony retorted.

Lucas sighed the sigh of a tortured soul. "The mute, Tony."

"What?" 

"The mute. There's no reason for the deaf to be silent. Deaf people _can _talk. A large percentage do. It's the mute that can't talk."

"Oh. Well, aren't all mutes deaf? Or was it all deafs are mute?" 

Lucas rubbed his temples and shook his head. "It's neither one, Tony, unless the speaker is an idiot." 

"Whatever. Look, get your nose out of that computer and come on. The loony toon that's claiming to be you is going to be there." 

That did pique Lucas' interest. Pressing a couple of buttons to save and encrypt the information he had discovered, Lucas turned off the computer and headed toward the wardroom.

Lucas had not really given much thought to the imposter while he had been working on obtaining information on Macronesia and the Chaodai. Nonetheless, he was certainly intrigued by the man's claims. The man's story didn't make a lot of sense, in Lucas' opinion. *_Why would the miners use some guy claiming to be me? And if they did, why would they claim to have him be a lieutenant?* _

"Hey, Tony?" he asked as they walked towards the wardroom together, "Have you heard anything about what this guy is claiming?"

"Yep. He says he's from the future," Tony supplied, "Which, if you ask me, isn't nearly as much fun as having a rich uncle Preston suddenly appear."

Lucas gave another exasperated sigh for good measure before commenting, "I don't know, Tony, if he really is from the future, he could tell us a lot." *_Hmm. Miguel did say it was like he appeared out of no where. It was near that whirlpool too.*_

A whirlpool that closely resembled the distortion that had taken the SeaQuest crew back in time only a couple months before.

"Like what?" Tony was saying. 

"Well, he could tell us what the future's like. He could help us prevent mistakes, let us know about the good things ahead of time," Lucas argued. 

"What's the fun in that?" Tony demanded. "Life's a sport, Lucas. You need to live it to the fullest. How are you supposed to do that if someone spoils the fun?" 

"But if you know ahead of time what's going to happen, you can be prepared," Lucas argued. 

Tony rolled his eyes, "You and being prepared. Takes the fun out of everything, Luke. 'Sides, I don't really think he is who he says he is anyway."

Lucas remained quiet for the rest of the journey to the wardroom, but he was not nearly as skeptical as his friend. In fact, Lucas knew that it was quite possible that the man was telling the truth. 

Lucas was quite anxious to meet Lieutenant Wolenczak. 

*************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^****************


	5. Proof

**What Lies Within Us******

**Chapter 5**

**Much thanks as always to my beta, Sandy, for raking through the muck.  ******

**A/N:** As has been the case throughout, "Lucas" refers to 16-year-old Lucas Wolenczak. "Wolenczak" refers to Lieutenant Wolenczak from the future. 

**A/N, II:** The Charles Hudson info comes from the un-aired script, "Depths of Deceit." 

**A/N, III:**  This is mainly from the two Lucas' reactions, to the somewhat neglect of the others.  The rest of the crew's POVs are yet to come.  

*************^^^^^^^^^^^^^***********

Lucas listened intently as Captain Bridger told them the visitor's claims. Being a good enough scientist to know that you needed to closely examine reactions, Lucas carefully watched the Captain's expression and was surprised to discover that the man had his "Captain's face" on. *_That's the same look he gets whenever he's trying to stare down an enemy that won't budge,* _Lucas noted. 

The teenager had seen it numerous times on the bridge. He'd seen it for the first time during the incident with Marilyn Stark. He remembered thinking how terrified and frustrated everyone – including the Captain – must have been. When he had glanced over at the Captain and seen The Look, he had been infinitely impressed. Here was a kindred spirit, Lucas had thought. Someone who understood the importance of masking what you felt in front of others. True, Lucas had since discovered that there were plenty of times when the Captain's facial expressions were open and told easily the amount of disbelief, agitation, anger, or joy he might have been feeling. But the "Captain's face" had convinced Lucas that this man had the capability of being different. Lucas had even allowed himself to believe that this man would be someone that he could relate to and he'd found himself hoping that the new Captain would stay. And of course, he had. 

The look only increased Lucas' curiosity. *_What about the visitor's visit has upset him enough to make him slip on a mask?* _Admittedly, Lucas was a bit concerned about the presence of a mask around someone claiming to be him. The Captain only got that look when he was in battle or when he's in a similarly unpleasant situation. *_What could I – even my future self – have done to warrant that look?*_

"He's claiming to have time traveled here from the past?" Commander Ford stated disbelievingly. "That's utterly ridiculous." 

"His DNA matches exactly to our Lucas'," Dr. Smith pointed out. 

"Exactly?" Lucas questioned. When Smith nodded her head, Lucas grinned. "Very, very cool." 

"It could be, if it's true," Lonnie agreed, "But is there any way the DNA could be well. . . fake?" 

Smith shook her head. "Not that I know of." 

"But we have the technology to build entirely new living beings. Dagwood's proof of that. Why couldn't some type of. . . of clone be possible?" Lonnie inquired. 

"Why are you so reluctant to believe that he's who he claims to be?" Lucas asked. "We've time traveled to the future before. Why couldn't someone travel backwards in time, if we have traveled forward?" 

"No one's denying anything, Lucas. We're just trying to make sure we have all the facts," Bridger assured him. The Captain's Face was still in place, but his voice quieter than normal when he asked, "How are your searches coming?" 

Lucas shrugged and ran a hand through his unruly blond hair. "Well, I have found absolutely nothing linking the Macronesians or the Chaodai to the miners. Nor have I found anything linking Oliver Hudson to the miners." 

"Did you find out _who _the Macronesians and the Chaodai are?" Ford asked. 

"Yeah. They seem harmless enough. They're both small groups of non-UEO colonies. Macronesia's located in the south pacific and while I can't find a specific location for the Chaodai, there have been sporadic attacks over the past twenty years by a group calling themselves the Chaodai." 

"So they're enemies of the UEO," Ford supplied. 

"Did you find any connection from Oliver Hudson to either the Macronesians or the Chaodai?" The Captain asked. 

"Not directly. However, the leader of the Macronesian colony is President Alexander Bourne. President Bourne, it turns out, is President of the colony by the shear force of his economic importance. Oliver Hudson's father, Charles just happens to own stock in Bourne's company." 

"Sounds suspicious," Captain Bridger commented. 

"It is awfully convenient," Ford remarked. 

Lucas frowned, rolled his eyes, and wondered why everyone was being so stubborn about this issue. "Or. . . our guest could be telling the truth and things could change a lot in the future," he pointed out in a voice that barely controlled his agitation. 

It was brief, but the Captain's Mask slipped for just a moment. It was long enough for Lucas to determine that the last thing the Captain wanted was for the stranger to be telling the truth. 

*********^^^^^^^^*********

Wolenczak cast a glance at Brody as they walked towards the wardroom, knowing full well that the other man was taking the most scenic route possible. Realizing that the Captain was most likely briefing the rest of the crew, Wolenczak remained quiet as he walked in front of Brody. 

As they walked, they passed several crewmen, some of whom looked at him curiously, others who merely nodded politely, while still others completely ignored his presence. During the course of their journey, Wolenczak marveled at the atmosphere of the SeaQuest in contrast to the one he had been used to. Unlike _his _SeaQuest, everyone seemed considerably relaxed, albeit busy. He found himself stopping to listen with delight as two crewman contemplated a birthday party of a crewman he didn't know or remember. He stopped again when he overheard two crewman laugh and turned to see their heads bowed together as they shared a joke known only to the two of them. When they passed someone who was complaining about having to work a different shift than he was used to, Wolenczak again stopped to listen. 

The first time he stopped, he noticed Brody look at him with a certain degree of suspicion. By the third stop, however, the other man's suspicion had given way to a combination of annoyance and confusion. 

"Is there a reason you keep stopping?" Brody finally asked him exasperatedly. 

"It's so different here," Wolenczak muttered. "So much calmer." 

Brody frowned and stepped back to allow the passage of two crewmen who were running in order to prevent being late for their shift. "Calmer?" he questioned disbelievingly. "Trust me, I've had some pretty boring assignments – guarding the GELF colony, for instance. SeaQuest is as faraway from 'calm' as you can get." 

*_If you only knew,* _Wolenczak thought painfully. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I just noticed it more when I became an officer." 

Brody seemed pacified by that explanation, and didn't seem too exasperated when Wolenczak stopped for the fourth time to listen to a group of passing crewmen debate "Lucas and Tony's week of practical jokes." He briefly smiled, waited until the group was out of sight and then turned to Brody. "Sorry about the pink boxers, Brody." Wolenczak was rewarded with a startled look. 

Chuckling, he continued onto the wardroom, as a very contemplative Brody followed behind. 

**********^^^^^^^^^^^**********

When they arrived, Wolenczak was very conscious of the looks of disbelief that crossed his past friends' faces. Save his younger self, everyone in the wardroom was sizing him up to determine just what type of spy he really was. 

*_Is my story really that hard to believe? I would have thought that the crew was more open-minded than that, especially considering the nature of our missions together during the second tour,* _Wolenczak thought to himself as he sat down. As he did so, he noticed his younger self watching him curiously. To one side of him sat Tony Piccolo, on the other sat Tim O'Neil. 

Immense longing fell over the lieutenant and he had to suppress the sudden urge to forewarn everyone in the room about their impending fate – to warn them away from the Christmas Tree trench, to warn Brody about stray bullets that haunted Wolenczak's sleep and sometimes found him instead of the older man in his dreams, to warn Tony of the impending explosion that would cost him his life. *_Maybe there's something I can do . . . or say, that will change the future. So that those don't have to be the outcomes.* _

"Lieutenant," Captain Bridger said, by way of gaining his attention, "I'm sure you already know my crew." 

It was a challenge, Wolenczak knew. What he didn't know was whether to be happy to see the Captain, infuriated at him for abandoning the ship, or hurt that the man he trusted so much didn't believe what he had to say. *_Then again, it's completely characteristic of him to be disgusted with the way I've lead my life, isn't it?*_

Setting aside his emotions for the moment, Wolenczak met the older man's gaze and nodded confidently. "Yes, Captain, I do." Moving counter-clockwise, Wolenczak proceeded to give the name of everyone present. 

"Commander Jonathan Devin Ford. Born in Detroit, moved in with father at age 10, had an irrational hatred of Benjamin Krieg. For practical joke week last week, Tony and I filled your socks with itching powder." 

Not pausing to reply to Ford's shocked look, Wolenczak continued rapidly, "Doctor Wendy Smith, received both your M.D. and your Ph.D. by age 25 which resulted in 1218 nights of saying no to having fun. Your mother is Admiral Lexington Smith, popularly known as Sexy Lexi, and she once dated Captain Bridger. For practical joke week last week, I updated your personal computer to the tune of Star Trek." 

 "Lieutenant James Brody, replacing Chief Crocker after having served two years guarding the GELF Colony. You often feel ashamed in your role as guard at the Colony, and make substantial efforts at redemption by befriending Dagwood. Although, you have no reason to feel as guilty as say, certain others." Wolenczak leveled his eyes at the Captain and Commander Ford before adding, "Currently, all of your boxers are pink with the exception of your favorite green ones which for reasons unknown to science are now a delightful shade of pastel orange." 

Turning slightly to his left, Wolenczak continued, "Lieutenant junior grade Tim O'Neil. Raised a staunch Catholic, briefly dated Lonnie which ended in disaster because you found her tastes insipid, were livid when your Bible was replaced by a facsimile containing only blank pages. Very sorry about that, Tim, it was entirely Tony's idea." 

Pausing briefly at his counterpart, he only smirked before moving on. 

"Seaman Tony Piccolo. Currently my roommate and while I could mention every place in our quarters that currently houses his pornography, I think that's best left to our imaginations. Due to a peace agreement before hand, neither Tony nor myself were victims of practical jokes." 

"Ensign Lonnie Henderson. Has a stuffed bear named Addison. Offered to sleep with me-" Wolenczak paused. "Actually, I'm not sure if that has happened yet. Addison was replaced with a very close headless clone – a joke which caused you to cry yourself to sleep for a week." 

Wolenczak turned to look at the Captain for a moment before stating, "Captain Nathan Bridger." 

*_What do I say in addition to that?* _What seemed to be a million possibilities flooded through his brain as a montage of images forced their way into his consciousness. In the end they came down to two completely opposite, yet strangely similar instances. 

_*************************_

_"So. . . you gonna stay, or what?"_

_"It's not that simple."_

_*_

_"Captain."_

_"It's time, Lucas."_

_*************************_

"I asked you to stay," Wolenczak managed softly. He saw, very briefly, Bridger's face soften and the lieutenant knew that the older man was thinking of the first scenario – when he had stayed. His own thoughts, however, dwelled upon the second goodbye – when Bridger had calmly walked away, full of promises to keep in touch that went unfulfilled. As his own throat tightened, an irrational sense of loss overcame him. "But, then, you always did have the habit of walking away when things get tough, so I shouldn't have been surprised when you didn't." 

**********^^^^^^^^^^^********** 

Lucas jerked as though he had been slapped at his older self's words. A quick glance at the Captain confirmed that Lucas wasn't alone in his surprise. The look of shock that crossed the Captain's face only served to infuriate the teen more. 

"You can't talk like that to the Captain," Lucas proclaimed to the stranger. 

As the stranger turned to look at him, Lucas noted the sympathetic look mixed with a degree of disdain. "You'll have to forgive me, Lucas. The Captain and I have a bit of a different relationship in the future." 

*_The Captain and **I**_?* Lucas thought angrily. *_There's no way.* _ "You aren't me," he said firmly. 

"Really? What do you think I am? Some type of spy?" Wolenczak retorted. 

"A very good one," Lucas admitted, "But that's a lot more likely than you being me." 

"Do you know who Laura Turner is?" Brody's question caught Lucas off guard. In truth, the teenager had been so consumed in his conversation with Wolenczak that he had completely forgotten about his friends' presences. 

Lucas stared at him in shock. *_Yes, I know. But I really don't think you want me to spill my guts here.* _Lucas simply nodded his reply. 

Brody's jaw clenched and Lucas bit down on the left corner of his bottom lip. 

"Well, let's have it," Bridger said impatiently. "Who is Laura Turner and how exactly is she relevant to this conversation?" The look of irritation that passed from Wolenczak to Bridger was not missed by Lucas, but he ignored it in an effort to come up with something to pacify the Captain while still respecting Brody's privacy. 

"She's a physician in LA," Lucas admitted. "She's treated Brody." 

Brody crossed his arms across his chest and turned to look at the Captain, "Lieutenant Wolenczak _isn't _a spy, Captain." 

Lucas sighed in exasperation. "Look, Brody, any quality hacker could look that information up – " 

"Which is how you came across it?" Brody interrupted. 

*_Ouch.* _"Well, yeah." 

"That might be true," Brody agreed in a tone that made it clear he was still annoyed. "But it doesn't explain how he knew you'd know." 

Lucas scowled and crossed his arms in defiance. "Obviously I didn't cover my tracks well enough," he responded. It was, after all, a reasonable assumption. Far more reasonable than what "lieutenant" Wolenczak was suggesting. 

"Oh, really?" the older man taunted. "Lucas Daniel Wolenczak, currently chief computer analyst aboard SeaQuest. On the night before your first day at Stanford, you made a special birthday cake for your father. When he spent the night in the lab, you retaliated by consuming the entire cake so that no one would know that it had existed, resulting in a nice run of vomiting between classes the next day. Such a _good _first impression." 

****^^^^^^^****

Although it was technically illegal for telepaths to read others without their permission, there were exceptions in cases of security. As she had determined Lieutenant Wolenczak to be a prime example, Wendy had been scanning the crew members. The overall sense of panic and frustration coming from both Lucases convinced her that now was a good time to separate them. 

"Captain, the Lieutenant is still recovering from a head injury, and needs to take a break from this _interrogation." _Wendy's voice left no need for guessing how she felt about the handling of their guest. 

"Alright, Wendy," Bridger agreed. "Leave your ship's last hail with us, Lieutenant, and we'll review it while you rest." 

Wolenczak snorted, but laid the disk on the meeting table. "Sure thing. I think I'll visit the science lab. My SeaQuest doesn't have many of those left." 

"We can do that," Wendy agreed, ushering him towards the exit. 

"I'd really like to check out the lab mice. They remind me a lot of Bill." 

"Bill?" Wendy questioned.  

"Yep. I'd be happy to tell you all about him, but I'm guessing the Captain wants us to leave so that he and my younger self can come up with some reason for me not to be who I claim to be." 

***^^^^^^^^***

Ten minutes later, the tape had been reviewed and both Lucas and Captain Bridger very much _did_ want to have a reason to refute Wolenczak's claims. 

Running his hands through his hair in the sign of agitation as the rest of the crew sat in stunned silence, Lucas admitted, "It's legit. There are no signs of tampering on the disk anywhere." 

"I don't get it," Tony commented. "If it's a UEO tape, then why doesn't the UEO logo come up at the end?" 

"It's a security measure," Brody remarked. "The logo makes it incredibly easy to track the sender." 

Lucas nodded. "But even without the logo, if you look deep enough, you can see signs of its origins. It's UEO." 

"Then it would appear our Lieutenant Wolenczak is telling the truth," Captain Bridger noted resignedly. 

"And the future looks pretty grim," Brody noted. 

"SeaQuest is completely destroyed," Ford agreed somberly. 

"The world's at war," O'Neil observed. 

"And the good guys lose," Tony added with uncharacteristic moroseness. 

Undoubtedly, all of the SeaQuest crew was certain the future looked hopeless. With the sound of Miguel Ortiz's voice over Bridger's PAL, the present began to look dismal as well. "Captain to the Bridge. We're under attack, Sir." 

~~~

To Be Continued. . . 

A/N:  I know, I've been a bad, bad, bad, BAD fic author and haven't updated in AGES.    My humble apologies.  But Feedback is still craved.  Pretty please? 

Thanks to Lily_Cat , K.Presson, sara, Kiddo, Katie, and Cadnobach and those below for reviewing the last chapter. 

Elle- I didn't forget. :)  

q1120790- Not to be snotty, but this does have an "A" and "B" plot, and is about to have a "C" plot.  Sorry if they haven't been obvious to you. 

Teresa- Oh, there's always the appropriate Captain Janeway quote "Time travel paradoxes give me a headache."

Diena Taylor and NocturnalFerri- glad you both appreciated the Brody thing.  But NF, this really _is _Just a Sappy Time Travel Fic, I promise.  


	6. Reflection

What Lies Within Us 

Chapter 6

As always, thanks to my beta, Sandy, for her editing skills.  

A/N:  This is more of an interlude, although there are hints to the actual attack.  Still, we needed some reflection time for the good Lt. Before I hand the stage off to our Lucas. :)

~~~***~~~

Lieutenant Wolenczak was intently playing – although perhaps he would not have used that _exact _verb – with Simon the Mouse when the first blast of enemy fire hit _SeaQuest. _The combination of being caught off guard and the force of the blast was enough to knock him off his feet. As a result, Wolenczak lost his grip on Simon. Perhaps because of the head injury, it took him a moment to respond. In that precious moment, Simon cocked his head, squeaked, and moved just beyond Wolenczak's grasp. As the lieutenant's still somewhat clouded brain registered the potential danger, the lieutenant grabbed quickly for the rodent, only to have it duck gleefully out of range. 

"Typical," Wolenczak grumbled as he watched the mouse scramble under a supply cabinet. "How utterly typical." With a very displeased sigh, he began what was sure to be prolonged search to regain capture of Simon. 

*_After all, it's not like they're going to let me help out on the bridge,* _he reasoned. Given the crew's aversion to believing the truth, he'd be lucky if even got _near _the bridge. Which, in the lieutenant's estimation, was unfortunate, given how much more qualified he was to be there than his naïve young counterpart. 

Still, he found it difficult to concentrate on his hunt for Simon.  The instinctual soldier in him wanted to rush to the bridge, where he belonged.   The scientist in him, however, rolled his eyes and reminded the lieutenant that he already knew the outcome of this battle.  *_Frank Cobb's vessel is going to be destroyed effortlessly,*_  the voice reminded him, *_No one is even going to be injured on SeaQuest.  Why would they need your help?* _

*_After all,*_ the soldier's voice returned, *_Your help did so much good to your SeaQuest.*  _

It was while he was in this position – crawling on his knees across the science lab's floors – that Dr. Smith found him.  Given the close proximity of the science lab to medbay, and the complete lack of casualties this battle was bringing, the doctor had decided to check up on the lieutenant.  She remained undetected for several moments, choosing to simply observe the lieutenant's futile efforts. These efforts included a variety of bargaining techniques with the rodent. 

"Come on, Simon. If you agree to come out now, I'll sneak you an extra piece of cheese," the lieutenant suggested. He allowed a moment to pass, before grumbling under his breath, "I'm talking to the mouse as though it can communicate through the vocorder. Maybe I hit my head a little harder than I thought." 

"Young Lucas does that quite a lot, Lieutenant," Wendy remarked, breaking her silence. "So I wouldn't worry about your head, though I can check it if you like." 

Wolenczak glanced up in surprise, and wondered at just how bad his tactical training had been, if a doctor had been able to sneak up on him. He gave himself a mental pass, reminding himself that she _was _a psychic, and therefore had to be better at tracking than an ordinary doctor. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if the fate of _his _SeaQuest might have been different if only his tactical skills had been a bit sharper. 

"That's okay," he finally managed. "My head's fine, but thanks for the reassurance." 

"You don't sound too thankful," Wendy observed. "In fact, I'd say it's a bit sarcastic." 

Biting back a likely even more sarcastic reply, Wolenczak shook his head forcefully as he grabbed once more for Simon, this time successfully. "No, not at all, Doctor Smith," he assured her. "I am certain, however, that you have managed to find the one thing my younger self and I still have in common." 

 "Oh, I don't know," Smith answered, taking the mouse from him. "The two of you seem pretty much alike to me." 

Wolenczak wondered briefly if she was telling an outright lie, or if she was merely trying to placate him before he offered only a grunt in response. He saw the unasked question that danced across the doctor's face, and offered, "Your Lucas is a naïve fool." 

"I wonder what he thinks of you," Wendy responded before turning back towards medbay, dropping Simon back into his cage as she went. ****

For a moment, Wolenczakremained seated on the deck, contemplating the answer to Smith's question. He allowed his memory to wander back, to a time he normally tried hard to keep strictly off limits. Wolenczak permitted himself to indulge in the remembrance of what his hopes for the future had been when he'd been sixteen. He recalled looking forward to the vocorder no longer being classified, and the ensuing embracement of the scientific community he had imagined that such an invention would bring. He remembered foolish notions of having time to pursue the artificial intelligence projects that had been abandoned since the completion of his degree. There had even been times, he noted ruefully, in which he'd allowed his imagination to wander into the realm of personal fulfillment. During those times he'd wondered what his family would be like, who he'd marry and how many children they'd have. He'd also had a strong determination that his relationship with them would be different than his own father's. 

As his mind reminisced aimlessly over unattained aspirations, the lieutenant remembered bitterly, that one presence had always been there. *_Hindsight's twenty-twenty, right?*_ he reminded himself bitterly. Although he'd hoped his father would be impressed with his future advances in science, he'd been absolutely _certain _that Bridger would be. 

*_Don't we all have the right to be wrong, now and then?*_ Wolenczak admonished himself lightly. Unwillingly, his mind wandered to the last conversation he'd ever had with Bridger. 

()()()()()()()()()()()

_"How could you serve the UEO this way?"_

_"It's a great scientific advancement."_

_"That's what Oppenheimer said."_

()()()()()()()()()()() 

A well-timed, sharp pain in his backside made Wolenczak acutely aware of how long he'd been sitting in that position, lamenting his life. Vowing not to waste another nanosecond on such a useless endeavor, he stood, determined to come up with an effective battle plan to combat the Macronesian-Chaodai forces. Thoughts of a very big explosion were cut momentarily short, however, by the very wet arrival of Darwin. 

"Play." 

Though part of him was overjoyed at seeing Darwin alive, another part of Wolenczak knew how long it had been in _his _time since he'd actually taken the time to spend with Darwin. *_Soldiers do not have time to play . . . * _The excuse rang hollow in his own mind, and he was certain that it would have to Darwin as well. Then, maybe that was why Wolenczak had left the explaining to Tim, who had grown infinitely closer to Darwin in the past fifteen years than he and Darwin had. 

*_Doesn't hardly seem fair. . . I'm the reason he could talk to Tim in the first place,*_ a resentful portion of his mind surged, only to be overcome with guilt for thinking that way about his friends – his two very dead friends. Because that's what they were. Sure, here, in this time they might all be alive and well, but in his time they were dead. And, Wolenczak reminded himself, no amount of feeling sorry for himself would change that. 

"Play." 

The one word request was simple enough. It was also a simple reminder of everything Darwin stood for: his old dreams, his old goals, his old life. Turning on his heel, Wolenczak didn't spare his old playmate so much as a backward glance as he left in search of a more neutral thinking spot. 

~~~***~~~

To Be Continued. . . 

Next chapter:  Bridger, more with the miners, and contemplation of time travel paradoxes. 

Short, yes, but the next chapter is coming. . . should be within a week.  

Feedback is good. 

Thanks to : Alltorian, randomleigh, Xanders Gaurdian Angel, celeste, Teresa, Sandy, Katie, Diena Taylor, and those below for your reviews. 

Cat and Lily_Cat: I know, I know, it's a long time between posts.  The next one shouldn't be. . . 

Cadnobach:  Happy endings? I make no promises. . . but certainly the future's been changed already, hasn't it? 

Angel in Disguise8:  Me too.  I'm still in denial, and have to remind myself that I'm torturing Lucas, the character, and that's okay. :(

q1120790:  Don't worry about it.  I'm glad you're enjoying it. 

Elle:  Thank you.  My biggest pet peeve as a reader (aside from Mary Sues) are people who change the characterization of the characters I WANT to read about. Bah.  At the same time, it's the characterization that takes so long, especially given how long it's been since I've seen this show.  Stupid sci-fi channel. 

Hwi-Noree:  That's exactly what I was aiming for. :)

NocturnalFerri:  See above for proof that it is JASTTF.  As for bonding. . . Hmm.  Will you settle for conversation? See Chapters 8/9 for more detail. 


	7. Stories

What Lies Within Us

Chapter 7

**As Always, Much thanks to my beta, Sandy, whose comments and questions improved the quality tenfold.  Thanks! **

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

While Lieutenant Wolenczak was rejecting old playmates and psychic doctors, his "naïve" counterpart occupied the decidedly more pleasant position of computer analyst on _SeaQuest's_bridge. Similarly, while the lieutenant was under the impression that the current battle would be an easy one, the ship's crew – as well as her captain – were not as optimistic. 

"What's their position?" Captain Bridger demanded.
    
    "Bearing zero-three-five, three point five fathoms off our port bow, speed 20 knots" O'Neil responded.  

"They're firing weapons – three torpedoes heading straight towards us," Brody reported. 

"Fire intercepts," Bridger ordered. 

"The vessel's too close.  We only time to hit one of the targets," Brody responded.  "Intercept targeted and locked.  Firing." 

The intercept met its target flawlessly.  The other two torpedoes, however, impacted SeaQuest, swaying the boat and shaking her crew.  While the bridge crew remained in their seats, that was not the case throughout the boat.  

"Captain, that last blast caused damage to our sensors," Ortiz reported.  

"It also damaged our left torpedo bay," Brody added. 

"We'll just have to make do with the remaining one, then.   Fire at will, Lieutenant, and make it count," Bridger ordered.  As he gave the order, a small portion of Bridger hoped the vessel would be disabled without harming whoever was inside.  They have been firing on SeaQuest, but Bridger was still sympathetic to the miners' plight. The adrenaline surged through his veins as he waited in anticipation for SeaQuest's weapons to do their work.  

"Aye, Sir. Torpedo locked.  Firing. . . direct hit," Brody informed them.

"They're disabled, Captain," Ortiz announced.  

"Hail them.  Let them know they're under arrest for violation of UEO law," Bridger ordered. 

Tim complied.  "Receiving a reply, Captain.  Audio only. It's a bit garbled, Sir."

"Let's hear it."

It turned out that O'Neil's definition of 'a bit garbled' was a considerable understatement. Only the content of the message was discernable, and that was just barely.  The actual tone, gender, and identity of the speaker was completely imperceptible. "These are not UEO waters. . .The UEO has no authority HERE!"  

Captain Bridger threw a questioning look with Commander Ford, who managed to look both annoyed and stoic simultaneously.  "Of course these are UEO waters," Ford argued, with a slight roll of his eyes.  "If this is Cobb, he's reached a new low of desperation."

Bridger nodded in agreement, before instructing Tim to open an audio channel.  "This is Nathan Bridger, Captain of the _SeaQuest_, and you are most definitely in UEO waters.  Stand down and prepare to be boarded."

"Never!" The reply was even more garbled.  

"Brody - "  Bridger's order was cut short by the explosion of the vessel in front of them. 

"I guess that's what they meant by never," Brody remarked dryly.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In his thinking spot, Lieutenant Wolenczak scowled as the boat rocked him with more force than he had previously remembered.  Again pushing down the sensation of guilt at not being at his post, he reminded himself that there was no way Bridger would let him near his station.

*_Besides, it's just Cobb.*  Given_ the enemies _SeaQuest_ would later encounter,  the Lieutenant refused to waste a minute of worry on someone as harmless as Cobb. 

Regardless of the logic of his argument, a small wrinkle of doubt plagued in a deeper corner of his mind.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the bridge, it was becoming apparent that for now, the enemy had been effectively neutralized.  After determining that there had been no survivors, the crew set about the task of determining how much damage to SeaQuest had been caused by the vessel's explosions.  Dr. Smith reported no casualties from medbay, though there had been numerous injuries.  In addition, the damage to the actual boat seemed to be minimal.

"There's some damage to the outer hull, Captain," Ensign Henderson reported. "There's also minor leakage being reported on the main engineering deck." 

"Supervise a repair team to the seal the leakage, Ensign. Make that your first priority. We'll deal with the hull damage after we make sure we're leak proof.  Mr. Ortiz, send the WSKRS out to retrieve what you can of the vessel," Bridger ordered.  "I also want a preliminary analysis – is that the same type of vessel that brought us our guest?" 

"I don't think so, Captain," Ortiz answered.  "But I'll know more after I get the data back." ****

"Captain?  We're receiving a hail from the miners." O'Neil reported. 

"Patch it through."  

"Aye, Sir." 

In an action that had become rare in the past twenty four hours, the message was being transmitted visually.   The image was grainier than most SeaQuest received, but was clear enough that the crew still got a pretty good look at the woman on the view screen. The amount of gray streaked through her black bob indicated her age to be in the mid-forties.  There was a hardness in the face that Bridger attributed to years of working towards whatever her cause may have been.  "We surrender.  The strike is over." 

"I'm Nathan Bridger, Captain of SeaQuest.  To whom am I speaking?" 

"I am Nancy Hammond, current representative of the rebellion. .  . the former rebellion," she amended. 

"Well, Ms. Hammond, we're glad to hear you've reconsidered your position.  I am curious to know exactly why you've had such a change of heart."  That was an understatement at best.  The miners had been holding out for the past week, and now suddenly they had given in? It was, to say the least, suspicious. 

"You have destroyed Mr. Cobb's vessel. Without him, the rebellion cannot function," the woman answered simply.  "We had no idea your ship was so powerful, Captain Bridger." 

Bridger wasn't certain, but he thought he detected a note of scorn in the last sentence.  Deciding to diplomatically ignore it, he replied, "We'll be happy to host the final arbitration between the miners and the workers. Mr. Tapping has been waiting patiently for the opportunity to discuss additional benefits to your contracts."  

It could be said that Bridger was using some degree of Captain's license in regards to the truthfulness of that last sentence.  David Tapping, the owner of the mining company, had been ordered to remain in his guest quarters following the loss of Bridger's patience with the man.  Thus, while he had been waiting, perhaps patiently was not the best adverb to use. 

"Very well.  I wish to bring along five members that comprise the voting council.  Will that be a problem?"

"No.  Mr. Tapping has already explained the nature of the union's voting process.  I'll look forward to meeting you, Ms. Hammond."

The sentiment was not verbally shared, as the woman simply nodded curtly and ended communication.  

"Well, she just oozes fun," Tony remarked from his console.  

"Now, now, Mr. Piccolo," Bridger chided. "She's been campaigning for better working conditions against a very stubborn government.  You can't blame her for not being exactly bubbly."   

As Bridger turned around, he noticed a thoughtful look cross Commander Ford's face.  "Something wrong, Jonathan?" he asked. 

The slow shake of Ford's head indicated to the Captain that he wasn't certain.  "No, I don't think so.  It's just that I could have sworn I've seen that woman before." 

"Do you have any idea where?" 

"No.  I'm sure I'm just hallucinating, but . . . well, I'm sure it's nothing." ****

"Uh, Captain?  She looked pretty familiar to me too," Tim remarked. ****

Turning towards the science station, Bridger had to ask only, "Lucas?"

"Well, according to her records, Nancy Hammond was born on July 1, 1982.  She attended Yale and Harvard, where she obtained degrees in cultural anthropology.  After returning from observing an indigenous New Guinea culture, Dr. Hammond began her life of activism."  Lucas paused long enough to wipe the wisps of blond hair out of his eyes before continuing.  The action was enough to make Bridger think of the soldier in his medbay and a deep pain coursed through the Captain as he remembered _why _the older man didn't have the trademark shaggy Lucas hair cut.  

"Apparently watching the more 'utopist' culture had an affect.  In any event, she's had a life time of political activism."

"Anything that would immediately connect her to _SeaQuest_, Commander Ford, or Lieutenant O'Neil?" Bridger inquired.****

"Nope, none as far as I can see.  Given that she's spent the past decade working at this very mining consortium, it's pretty unlikely.  Unless there's something about the two of you I don't know," Lucas added cheekily. He was rewarded with a roll of the eyes from Tim and the patented Death Glare from Commander Ford

"Then it's not even possible that she was with Cobb last time SeaQuest encountered him?" Bridger asked. 

"According to her records, she was in the middle of a very public renegotiation of wages at that time," Lucas supplied.  

"Hey, I remember that," Tony piped up.  "She said something at the time about if Andrew Carnegie was alive today, he'd be proud to own stock in the UEO."

"And I bet you had no idea what she was talking about, did you?" Lucas said, shaking his head slightly in anticipation of what he already knew the answer to be. 

"I did so. Well, after my cellmate explained it," Tony admitted. 

"Hence, Mr. Tapping's contention that this strike is unfounded," Bridger remarked, ignoring the conversation between Tony and Lucas. "Well, she seems legitimate enough, but Brody, take a security detail with you to the docking bay.  Commander, go with him and show Hammond and her crew to guest quarters.  I'm sure this arbitration will take longer than a day."  Ford and Brody nodded and left the bridge.  With his executive officer and security head on their way to greet the visitors, Bridger turned to the *other* pressing problem facing _SeaQuest_ and her crew.  Namely, one Lieutenant Wolenczak. 

"Tim, I need to speak to Captain Vanalden, of the _Valiant_," Bridger informed his communications officer. ****

Five minutes later, Bridger had assured Captain Vanalden for the fifteenth time that no, it wasn't necessary for Oliver Hudson to arrive, and yes, it really was just a misunderstanding.  

"It's too bad, Nathan," Vanalden remarked one final time. "I do believe that Oliver was truly looking forward to seeing your boat, regardless of the circumstances."  

Bridger remembered at that point that the Oliver Hudson in question was captain of _SeaQuest_in Lieutenant Wolenczak's future. The memory stirred a sense of protectiveness of his boat and laced his words with a slight edge of animosity. "I suppose Mr. Hudson's visit to my boat will just have to wait," he responded. "Good day, Captain."         
~~~

If any one on either bridge noticed the slight emphasis on "my," they were wise enough not to mention it. Indeed, Captain Vanalden was wise enough to realize the conversation was over, and immediately ended communication on his end.  

For his part, Lucas was wise enough to follow the Captain silently when he requested that Lucas come with him, when Lucas' inner self wanted nothing more than to protest.  Mostly because he had a good indication what the Captain wanted to talk about. The minute they sat down in the MagLev, Lucas' suspicions proved correct.  

"So, who was Bill?" 

Lucas sighed, and briefly wondered what effect the slow and painful death of his future self would have on him in the present.  *_According to the Mulgrew theory of time travel, it would have none.  Garraty, on the other hand, states that when the future is irreparably disrupted, the past would be immediately affected in a parallel fashion.*   _

But then, Lucas had never liked Mulgrew.  Ever since the man had tried to give him a 'B' in his second year physics course.  *_He always was a Napoleonic dictator with delusions of grandeur._*  Given Mulgrew's stupidity, perhaps Garraty was right after all. In that case, letting the other man continue to live was in his best interest.  "Why does it matter?" he asked in response to the Captain's question, all sense of caution tossed out the nearest docking port. 

"Because whoever Bill was, the Lieutenant's knowledge of him was enough to shock you into silence," the Captain noted. 

Wrapping his arms protectively around his waist and pursing his lips in his trademark pout.  Lucas' eyebrows furrowed as his reply brought back a particularly unpleasant memory.  "When I was little, I had a pet rat. Well, it wasn't really a pet, as it lived in my parents' attic. Anyway, I spent a lot of time playing up there, too." 

Lucas mused for a moment before deciding that Captain Bridger didn't need to know that his seven year old self had indulged in fantasies of dungeons, magic, and castles.  "I'd always wanted a pet, but my parents wouldn't allow it.  So when Bill came along, I treated him like the pet I'd always wanted.  Everyday I took him fresh water and food."

"I take it Bill was the recipient of plenty of cheese?"

"Actually, no.  Cheese is in fact pretty bad for the rodent digestive tract, contrary to stereotypes.  But he did like it as a snack.  He loved popcorn, though." 

"Can I ask why you named him Bill?"

"Gates."

"Ah.  Continue." 

"Anyway, I came home one day just in time to see the exterminator leaving the house with Bill's body wrapped in a small plastic bag."

"I imagine you were pretty devastated."

"Yeah. It was probably healthier, in the long run.  I mean, who knows what kind of diseases Bill had?"

"But you didn't know that at the time."

"Well, I knew rats weren't healthy," Lucas scowled slightly before he sighed.  "I'd heard all about the black plague and I knew the science involved in the transfer . . .and when I first met Bill, I inspected him thoroughly,  concluded he was healthy, and therefore felt justified to play with him." 

"At least you were careful," Bridger offered non-committedly.  

"I thought so at the time." Lucas' frowned deepened.  "I've never told anyone that story before – not even my parents knew what I named him.  So I guess that the _Lieutenant _has to be telling the truth." 

"You don't seem very happy about that," Bridger observed lightly, watching the younger man's expression carefully. 

"Yeah, well, if he's who he says he is, the future pretty much sucks," Lucas responded.  He saw no need to also mention the fact that the Lieutenant was not anything near the man he had hoped to become.  *_Generally, irritability, hatefulness, and selfishness aren't traits I strive for.* _

"Lucas, I know you don't enjoy his company, but I want you to finish helping him re-build his vessel."

"Captain-"

Bridger held up his hand to forestall the rest of Lucas' protest. "I'm going to need Brody to help keep order between the miners and Tapping."

"Hammond surrendered," Lucas pointed out stubbornly.

"You know as well as I do how little that means."  Bridger waited for the nod of resignation before he continued.  "I also want you to spend the time to get to know what happened – how the future according to the Lieutenant became so bad."

"Isn't that a job for you or Commander Ford?" 

"I'm going to speak to him, but you may have better luck.  I got the distinct impression that Lieutenant Wolneczak is none too fond of me."  Bridger tried to make his tone light, but it caused something deep within Lucas to rankle regardless.  

"I'll try, Captain, but I can't promise anything."

"I only ask you do your best, Lucas, as a member of this crew."

"Of course, Captain."

"I know you will, Lucas.  I trust you implicitly."  Bridger patted him firmly on the shoulder before continuing, "He should be in the science lab.  I'm going to go have a little chat with Mr. Tapping, and I'll check back with you in the docking bay later this afternoon, alright?"

"Okay, Captain," Lucas responded dubiously as the MagLev came to a stop.  With a growing feeling of negative anticipation, he rose and made his way to the science lab.

~~

By the time Lucas arrived to the science lab, Dr. Smith was still preoccupied with her last casualty from the rather vicious attack, and of course, Lieutenant Wolenczak was nowhere to be found.  *_Great, just great,*_ Lucas grumbled internally.  

*_On the other hand, maybe Mulgrew's theory  had some merit.* _

"Lucas play?"  

In spite of the irritation Lucas felt at his "future" self, the computerized sound of Darwin's voice made him feel irrationally better.  "Hey, Darwin, I can't play right now."

The dolphin responded by tapping smacking the water forcefully with both his flippers.  "Lucas no like Darwin.  No play.  Darwin alone.  Lucas alone.  Sad."

Guilt seeping through him, Lucas perched himself on the edge of the moonpool, reached in and rubbed the dolphin's melon as he reassured Darwin, "Of course I like you, Darwin, and I'll play with you a little later. But right now, I have to do something for the Captain. You understand that, don't you?"

"Bridger pod."

"Good.  Now, I'm looking for someone.  Has anyone been down here lately?  Someone you didn't recognize?  A stranger?"

"Sad man."

*_I would have characterized him more as 'angry,' but 'sad' could possibly work.*  "_Why was the man sad, Darwin?"

"Alone."

*_Well, if everyone in his universe is dead, I guess that would make sense.*  "_What did the sad man look like, Darwin?"

"Sad Lucas."

"Do you have any idea where he went?" 

Again Darwin patted the water in what Lucas assumed to be frustration, this time with his tail.  "No.  Sad man no play with Darwin.  No talk. Just go."

"Lucas?" Dr. Smith came up behind him at the moment, having finally finished tending the casualties from the last battle.

"Hey, Wendy. You haven't seen . . . the _Lieutenant _lately, have you?"  

"He was here when the battle started.  But when the casualties started pouring in, my attention was diverted." 

Lucas sighed, pulled out his PAL, and alerted the Captain. 

~~

When Lucas' hail reached him, the Captain had just exited a somewhat tense conversation with Mr. Tapping.  The Captain in Bridger couldn't take sides, but the human in him sympathized with the miners more and more.  Few people, in the Captain's opinion, were as downright nasty as David Tapping. Lucas' news didn't help improve his mood at all. 

"We're going on the assumption that this person is you, Lucas," the Captain said exasperatedly. "Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

Lucas hesitated a fraction of a second too long.  "_Lucas._" 

"On engineering deck, in cargo bay four," Lucas grumbled. 

"You think he's in a _cargo bay?" _Bridger asked in disbelief.

"That particular cargo bay is used for the transportation of livestock and/or fresh meat. Which we don't do very often, so . . ."

"So, it's a perfect place to go when you want to be alone," Bridger finished.  

"Yep."

"Alright.  I'll go find him, you go on to the docking bay and wait there. I'll send him along after we chat."

"Okay."

With twice the anxiety in his system that Lucas had possessed, Bridger turned and began walking towards cargo bay four.  As Captain of the _SeaQuest__, _Bridger had faced crazed dictators, power hungry crooks, ecological disasters, petty thieves, aliens, and man-eating plants.  None of his previous adventures, however, had caused him as much personal discomfort as the one he was about to embark on.  He'd tried to squelch the uncomfortable beliefs about why that was, but his attempts were in vain as the vision of another son in uniform insisted on haunting his memory. 

~~~

To Be Continued. . . 

A/N:  Sorry! So very , very, very, very late.  Hope the wait was worth it.  As I told my beta, this chapter was not only a bear to write, it was a rabid, mother bear protecting her cubs while trying to obtain smores.  ;)  And my muse is a witch.  I hereby christen her "Hera," after the meanest of the Greek goddesses.  

Diena – Yeah, last chapter was kinda isolationist.  I just wanted to delve into the Lt's mind before we get to the juicy stuff.  We'll have lots of L/L interaction soon and some Lt/Cap interaction next chapter.  

Angel in Disguise8 – no, he shouldn't be mean to Darwin, should he? Ah, but the Lucas of Season 3 has his mean moments.  

sara - lol.  I think "Bad Water," was one of those episodes.  The 1st season ender too.  Most of season 1, really.  "When We Dead Awaken," was about it for season 2, I think.  Season 3 – I plead the fifth. 

Kiddo- thank you, that's very kind. I love your stories too!

NocturnalFerri – Does Darwin know? Hmm. . . what do you think, based on above? (PS-see note to Diena above.)

Celestial Fever- yeah, I have deep pain for the poor guy.  Every ep of season three I watched, I grew closer and closer to being convinced that he was heading towards a nervous breakdown.  :(  It's partially why I wrote this story.  

Ahn-Li Steffraini-I remember you! How are the re-writes coming? ;) 

Lily_Cat - sorry! Real Life inteferred.  


	8. Life As We Knew It

What Lies Within Us 

Chapter 8

As always, Thanks to Sandy, the **beta-reader extraordinaire!**

~~~

As the Captain was off taking care of his wayward lieutenant and Brody and Ford were off greeting previously irritable union organizers, the bridge of SeaQuest was abuzz with discussion. Not that anyone was neglecting their duties, of course.  None of SeaQuest's consummate professionals were ignoring their posts.  However, it could be said that the senior officers were taking some advantage of the fact that the Captain, Commander Ford, and Lieutenant Brody were all currently occupied.  

"So, what do you make of it?" Tony asked no one in particular. 

"It's nice that the strike is going to be resolved peacefully," Tim remarked.

Tony took the time to sigh and shake his head before he continued the conversation.  "Who cares about the miners?"

"Presumably the UEO," Miguel retorted from his station.

"And the Captain," Tim added.  "Probably Commander Ford and Brody as well."

"Funny guys.  I was talking more about the whole Angry Possible-Future Lucas bringing forth the message of doom," Tony protested. 

"Oh, _that_," Miguel pretended to muse from his station.  

"Yes, _that,_" Tony groaned in exasperation.  

From the communication station, Tim offered his own opinion. "It does rather seem to stink," 

Tim's remark prompted Miguel to roll his eyes. "Tim, honestly, you're a linguist. The best you can come up with is 'it stinks?'" 

"Would you prefer I say 'it stinks' in Italian? German, perhaps?"

Ignoring Tim, Tony turned to Miguel. "How 'bout you, Ortiz?"  

"I'd prefer Spanish." 

"And I think I'd almost prefer to be in the future than stuck here with you guys," Tony responded. "Lonnie, what about you? And if you say 'French,' I think I might have to find a nice hatch somewhere to jump out of."

Lonnie turned him a sympathetic glance before answering.  "I wasn't going to say that. I was thinking more along the lines of Arabic." 

Finally feeling sorry for Tony, Miguel questioned, "What exactly do we know about future Lucas' impending message of doom? Commander Ford had me monitoring the bridge, after all, and I missed the meeting." 

"Basically, in future Lucas' time, _SeaQuest_has been destroyed," Tim relayed to his friend.

"Yeah, and the future Captain Hudson – who seems like a serious killjoy, by the way – ordered future Lucas on some suicide mission to prevent the main baddies from blowing up UEO headquarters," Tony added. 

"Do we know how or why _SeaQuest_was destroyed?" the sensor chief pondered.  

"Nope," Tony supplied.  "That's about all we know."

"So, you think the Captain is having our Lucas pump future Lucas for information?"  Miguel wondered. 

"Sounds like a plan to me.  After all, when I went to drag him out of his quarters, Luke was all ready to play twenty questions with the Lieutenant."

"I don't know, Tony.  Lucas didn't seem overly happy with the Lieutenant towards the end of the conversation," Lonnie remarked. 

"Well, his enthusiasm level did seem to skydive," Tony agreed thoughtfully.  "Not that I blame him, of course.  He just found out that his future self is a grinch with bad hair that works for a serious party pooper.  Along with the whole war thing."

"Not exactly fun stuff," Miguel decided.  "I hope I get to meet the lieutenant before he leaves.  Maybe I can get him to forewarn me about any personal impending doom."

"Uh, Miguel? Somehow with the whole war thing, I would think that the lieutenant's time would be sufficiently taken up," Tim reminded gently. 

"Yeah, and he's really got an attitude problem, so you probably don't to talk to him anyway," Tony added.  

"Gee, a future version of Lucas has an attitude?  What a shock," came the sarcastic reply from Miguel.   

"Actually, I learned something very interesting from Lieutenant Wolenczak." Tim momentarily turned to give Tony a far imitation of the Ford Death Glare.  "I learned that the revenge I've been plotting for practical joke week doesn't need to include Lucas, since the 'blank Bible' trick was all your idea, Tony."

Tony paled silently.  Tim sounded angry.  As Tim never sounded angry, that could not be a good sign.  "Surely you aren't going to believe some snot-nosed Lieutenant over me, are you, Tim?"

"Yes." 

"But, we aren't one hundred percent sure he _is _who he claims to be," Tony protested feebly. 

"Tony, if there's some faction out there with intel good enough to know the details about us that the Lieutenant did – including what tricks the two of you pulled last week – I'm going to find the exact cave my ancestors crawled out of and return to it.  Immediately," Tim vowed. 

***

A deck below, Lieutenant Wolenczak quite would have preferred to be in a cave, or perhaps anywhere other than cargo bay four. He had came to the spot with the ridiculous belief that it would have been a more "neutral" thinking spot than sitting beside the moon pool.  Far from being neutral, the cargo bay resurrected memories of Ben Krieg, the man who first informed him of the lovely solitude this particular cargo bay could bring.

~~

"Ben, is there a reason you dragged me all the way down here to help with one measly box that you could have easily carried yourself?"

"_Absolutely.__  There is *always*_ _a method to my madness, Lucas. Don't forget that."_

_"Whatever, Ben.__ Why did you bring me down here?"_

_"I simply want you to observe the wondrous emptiness of this cargo bay in all its glory.  I also want to let you know that this cargo bay is almost always empty, just in case." _

_"Just in case what?"_

_"You know, you get sick of the rest of us."_

_"Thanks, Ben."_

_"Yeah, well, I was a teenager once too. Just keep in mind the rest of us need you, okay? So, you can't stay in here forever."_

_~~_

As his mind recalled the memory, the lieutenant's throat tightened and his eyes stung.  He hadn't heard from Ben since the day he'd walked off the _SeaQuest__.  _His parting words had been, "We're on different sides now, Lucas."

At the time, Wolenczak had not really understood what that meant.  But since he had been thrown back into this time period, when _SeaQuest_had been his home instead of a battle station, Ben's words kept echoing in his mind.  

"Lieutenant?" 

It took a moment before the lieutenant realized that Captain Bridger's voice was not simply an echo in his mind as well.  After all, the lieutenant frequently heard the Captain's voice in his sub-conscious. Usually, however, it was muttering small rumblings of disapproval.  

Turning his head only slightly, Wolenczak glanced over the other man before responding. With a slight degree of amusement, the lieutenant noted that the Captain was still sporting his old sea-farer's beard.  Wolenczak had always privately believed that the beard made Bridger look like a slightly eccentric pirate.   "Hello, Captain.  I assume the battle with Cobb went well?"

If Bridger was surprised, he did a good job hiding it.  *_But that's to be expected, isn't it? He has on that damn Captain's Face.*  _Biting down the small feeling of nostalgia that swept over him, Wolenczak reminded himself exactly why he had gone so long without seeing that particular facial expression.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"The representatives from the voting council have arrived?"

"Yes. Any suggestions for the reception?"

"I'd recommend against the cherry cupcakes.   It seems that one of the members– Hummel, I believe – is allergic to red food coloring."  For the umpteenth time, Wolenczak pushed away the bitterness that threatened to overtake him when he contemplated the banal missions _SeaQuest_used to perform. 

"Speaking of which, what flavor of cake was it?" 

It took a minute for the Lieutenant to figure out what Bridger was talking about, until the Lieutenant remembered the conversation in the wardroom.  *_Damnit__.* _The lieutenant's intention had been to prove his identity to his younger self, and truth be told, perhaps embarrass that younger self.  Unfortunately, Wolenczak had failed to take into account that in doing so, he'd also revealed a piece of himself he had kept carefully hidden.  "Why's it matter?"

"Well, it obviously matters to you, or you wouldn't have brought it up," Bridger argued.

"I assure you, Captain, I brought it up only to prove to this timeline's Lucas that I am who I claim to be.  No other reason."  The lieutenant waited patiently as Bridger mulled that statement over.  The younger man knew that the uncomfortable silence that passed between them was as unfamiliar to Bridger as it was familiar to him.  As much as he didn't want to, Wolenczak felt a small bit of sympathy for the Captain.  He remembered, after all, very well what that initial cut-off felt like.  __

"How are things with your father these days?" 

The question was more personal than the lieutenant had expected.  It had been, truth be told, a long time since he'd last a heart to heart with _his _Bridger.  "He's dead."  

"I'm sorry."  The reply was immediate and sincere.  

*_Hey, don't be. At least you asked.  That's a hell of a lot more than your future self ever did.*  _The lieutenant resisted the urge to comfort the Captain and instead, focused on watching for the inevitable slight tilt of the head that had always been an indication that Bridger was getting reading to change the conversation.  When it came, Wolenczak breathed a silent sigh of relief.  ****

"So, how long have you been in the navy?" 

*_Maybe the conversation isn't going to improve after all.*  "_Sixteen years."

"And you've spent all that time on _SeaQuest__?" _

"It would appear so." 

"I would have thought someone with your talents would be in high demand with the UEO." 

Again unwelcome memories threatened to surface, and again Wolenczak pushed them down.  "Since the war began, the UEO has been hesitant to break up the senior staff of its flagship.  Especially since Captain Ford's replacement didn't . . . fare so well."  

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Jonathan finally got the promotion he deserves.  I'm sure he's a fine Captain."

There was another uncomfortable moment of silence that stretched on longer than Bridger was accustomed to.  A small, sympathetic portion of the lieutenant contemplated breaking the silence for him.  *_But what the hell is there to say?*  _

In an attempt to bridge the obvious gap between them, the Captain walked two paces closer to Wolenczak and sat down on the deck beside him.  "Jonathan is a career soldier and needs the navy like you or I need oxygen.  But I must admit, I'd never really pegged Lucas as a soldier."

*_So I've heard.*  Strangely_, the familiarity of the argument was oddly comforting to the Lieutenant, in the midst of these vastly different surroundings. "Trust me, Captain, I'm well aware of your feelings on the matter."

Bridger looked for a moment like he wanted to question what that meant.  Instead, he asked the more neutral, "What duties do you perform exactly?"

"I'm still the chief computer analyst," Wolenczak said slowly. "I also design weapons for the UEO."  He waited for the inevitable onslaught of negativity that he was used to from Bridger.

"Do you enjoy your job?" 

Wolenczak could only stare at Bridger incredulously.  Where was the disappointment he was used to? *_My Captain Bridger would have been well on his way to the self-righteous path of 'I'm disappointed in you, Lucas,' by now.*  His_ confusion led him to spout his next words with a bit more force than he had intended.  "Why would you ask that?" 

"I can't really imagine Lucas being happy being in the navy," Bridger responded.

*_Ah, the familiar condemnation.*  "_A lot's changed in the past twenty-six years, Captain.  You can't have any idea what makes me happy, and what doesn't."

"Admittedly, I don't know what makes you happy, but I do have a pretty good idea of what makes _my _Lucas happy.  Being in the navy isn't one of them.  I'm just trying to figure out when that changed." 

The lieutenant continued to stare at the man for a moment.  *_How dare this man, with his petty problems and trivial missions try to understand my life?*  What_ Wolenczak could not decide was whether he was angrier at _this _Bridger for trying to understand or at _his _Bridger for never making the attempt.  "Well, I'm sure I'm a lot different from _your _Lucas in a lot of ways, Captain." 

"You said you'd been in the navy for sixteen years, but are from twenty-six years in the future.  What happened in that ten year span to make you join the navy?" 

Something in Wolenczak's gut contracted as he remembered.  "Hyperion, Captain."

"Hyperion?" 

"An alien planet. _SeaQuest_will go there to prevent an alien invasion of Earth.  The ship, and the crew, will be stuck there for the entire ten years.   There's really no alternative, because if the ship doesn't go, the Kraytacs will invade our planet."

Wolenczak watched as the Captain considered this information.  It had to sound, at the least, a bit bizarre.  "I know this is probably hard for you to believe, Captain, but – "

"A little," Bridger admitted.  "But all clues point to you being who you say you are.  If that's true, then I trust you.  Twenty-six years can't change that." 

Grief and anger fought for dominance at Bridger's last words, and Wolenczak briefly wondered whether or not this really _was _a torture scenario set up by the Macronesians or Chaodai.  *_I think I'd rather face them.*  "_Don't be so sure, Captain."

That knocked the Captain's Mask off.  "I know you mentioned that we aren't on the greatest terms, Lieutenant, but –"

"That's putting it mildly, Captain.  And as much as I'd love to discuss the details, nostalgia won't change anything."

The mask slipped back in place. "What happened after Hyperion?" Bridger's voice was a bit more neutral than Wolenczak expected.  

Feigning a lack of concern, Wolenczak shrugged.  "During _SeaQuest's_time away, Macronesia became a powerful enemy of the UEO.  Three years after our return, an all out war with Macronesia and the Chaodai erupted."

"When did Hudson take command?" 

*_When you deserted us.*  "_Shortly after we returned from Hyperion.  You decided to leave, Hudson took your place."

"It seems highly unlikely that I would abandon my ship when her crew – and Earth – needed me most." 

"You've done it before."

"Excuse me?"

"The whalers, remember? _SeaQuest_needed you, but all you cared about was your own personal agenda.  Twenty-six years can't change _that." _  The lieutenant saw the brief look of pain that crossed Bridger's face, and felt more than a small amount of guilt. 

"I left _SeaQuest_because my moral consciousness wouldn't allow me to do what the UEO wanted me to do.  Is that why I left _SeaQuest_when we returned from Hyperion?"

A short, bitter laughed escaped from Wolenczak's throat. "You performed experiments on the GELFs, Captain.  Don't you find it a bit hypocritical to prattle about 'moral consciousness?'"  

"That's highly classified information, Lieutenant.  How do –"

"Oh, please. Let's just say you needed help cleaning up your mess, okay? I was available to help." 

Again came the silence and Wolenczak was burdened with another memory.  

***

_"How do you expect me to act?"_

_"I expect you to act like a soldier."_

_***_

"Is that why I left _SeaQuest__?" _Bridger questioned.  "Because I disapproved of their handling of the war?"

"No."

"Then why –"

"I can't tell you that.  If I do, it'll screw things up. Probably worse than they already are." 

"How's that?"

"Because if I tell you why you left, you'll probably leave now.  And we – _SeaQuest_and Earth – need you." 

"You aren't worried I'd leave after knowing about Hyperion?"

"Let's just say your reasons for leaving are more personal.  Hyperion wasn't."

"I always thought Lucas would trust me."

"I did. Before you gave me a reason not to."  *_Before you deserted us.*  "_Captain, I need to finish repairing my vessel."

"I'm aware of that.  I've assigned Lucas to help you." The voice was eerily calm now, and Wolenczak was unaware how he was supposed to respond to that calmness.  

"You think that is for the best?  He's not very fond of me."

"No, he's not.  But you'll need help, Brody's going to be occupied, and we still need information on Macronesia and the Chaodai.  Lucas is waiting for you in the docking bay."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Wolenczak nodded and stood to go.  Bridger stood as well. "Make sure you fill Lucas in completely, Lieutenant.  I don't intend to let things get as bad as they are in your time line." 

"Such an important task and you're leaving it to a sixteen year old boy?" Wolencak asked with a shake of his head. "That's probably not the wisest choice of action, Captain."

Bridger sighed before answering.  "I trust Lucas.  I'm sorry to hear that in the future, he won't return the sentiment."

"I did once," Wolenczak offered with a shrug. "But we're on different sides now, Captain. Am I dismissed, Captain?"

"Dismissed, Lieutenant." 

With that, the Lieutenant turned and walked towards the docking port.  As he walked, he tried to forget the hurt look that had crossed the Captain's face because of his final words. 

~~~

Bridger remained in the cargo bay for a minute longer, pondering what the lieutenant had told him, and mostly trying to figure out what personal reasons could have justified him abandoning ship when _SeaQuest_ needed him most.  Personal.  *_Since Robert and Carol died, I don't have a personal life outside of this boat.*  SeaQuest_ was his home, and the crew his family.  If someone was threatening them,  he damn well would have been there to protect them.  *_What on Earth could have happened to make me abandon my family?*_

~~~

To be continued. . . 

A/N:  Hey,  this update was much quicker! I expect much love for that.  Unless you thought this chapter sucks.  :(

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed thus far.  

Ahn-Li Steffraini – Ship battles scare me.  Notice that I've only had one thus far?  It is my own personal goal never to include another.  You are much braver than I.  Glad you're getting hooked. 

NocturnalFerri- Yes, and it will be revealed in future chapters.  Actually, no, I just goofed.  I was trying so hard to channel Captain Hudson from season 3, that I got Lucas' rank wrong, if that makes any sense. Thanks for the head's up.  Should be all fixed now.

dolphinology - glad you liked the Bill story! It was fun to write.  And Lucas/Lucas next chapter.

Amanda-Thank you!

Horisont – well, how'd it go?

Kiddo- shorter update time, did you notice? As for the ending, well, it ties into the title. ;)

sara –Hey, this was the quickest update yet. :)

Angel in Disguise8 – Um, I don't know.  In both "Good Soldiers" and "Equilibrium," Season 3 Lucas and Bridger had problems.  My other two SQ stories on FF.Net basically reflect how I feel about their relationship.  

Teresa -  Happy endings are good.  That's all I'm gonna say. 

Diena- That was the original reason for writing the story, really.  I figure, in short, there's no way Young Luke wanted to grow up and become what we saw in Old Luke.  


	9. Face to Face

**What Lies Within Us**

_Chapter 9_

_Thanks as always to Sandy,_ **Beta-Reader Extraordinaire**

* * *

There were a couple of factors that prompted Lucas to begin working on the vessel before the lieutenant arrived. First and possibly foremost, it occurred to Lucas that the sooner he began, the sooner the other man would be off _SeaQuest__. _In Lucas' estimation, that was one event that couldn't happen soon enough. After all, the sooner the lieutenant returned to "his time," the sooner Lucas could start working on making sure the lieutenant never existed. __

However, the sensation of pure, old-fashioned scientific curiosity also drove Lucas to investigate. Truth be told, as much as Lucas disliked the lieutenant, the scientific possibilities that his presence posed stirred the scientist in him. The realization was incredibly loathsome to Lucas, but it was one he couldn't very well deny.

As his gaze took in his surroundings, Lucas noted that the design bore a striking resemblance to the _Stinger_. While the outside was completely foreign to Lucas, the inside was nearly identical to that of the vessel he and Lieutenant Commander Hitchcock had designed. Granted, it was a little larger, and there appeared to be three extra consoles for weapon control alone, but the basic format was the same. _Three extra consoles for weapons, _he mused. _ That certainly highlights the difference between us, doesn't it? _****

Ignoring that line of thought with the decision that it would be counter-productive, Lucas positioned himself on the deck and commenced repairs to the navigational console. Eventually he became so engrossed in his work that his agitation towards _SeaQuest's_newest visitor melted away.

Until, of course, that visitor decided to appear. "Enjoying yourself?"

Glancing up, Lucas saw the vision of everything he'd never wanted to be standing in the hatchway. Idly, Lucas wondered how long it had taken him to learn to stand to attention. Whatever effort had gone into it apparently was well worthwhile, as the lieutenant apparently stayed 'at attention' during every waking hour. Come to think of it, Lucas couldn't remember seeing the other man relax once during the entire time he'd been on _SeaQuest_. "You're blocking the light."

"You can increase the internal lighting, you know."

"Yeah, well, I tried that, already. The controls still aren't online."

The lieutenant walked over to the console at Lucas' left, managing to look both the epitome of professionalism and incredibly arrogant. As the other man's hands flew over the buttons on the console, flooding the compartment with light, the lieutenant turned towards the teen and his mouth curved into a shape Lucas assumed was supposed to be a smile. "The back-up controls seem to be working fine."

_Back-ups?_ "The _Stinger_ doesn't have a back up system for internal lights," Lucas murmured, in what was mostly scientific appreciation for the advancement of the vessel. He and Katie had both wanted back up systems on the _Stinger_, but the original construction hadn't allowed them time for non-essentials.

In return for Lucas' appreciation, Wolenczak rolled his eyes. "This isn't some toy built for a stupid race. It's a sub-_fighter, _designed to protect the UEO and Earth."

_The Stinger hasn't just been a toy, either. We've used it in battle more than once. A_ nasty retort was on the tip of Lucas' tongue, but he swallowed it back down, with the ease that accompanies bile's return to the gastrointestinal tract. Reminding himself that the Captain was relying on him, he tried to sound as neutral as possible as he asked, "Protect Earth from whom, exactly?"

The lieutenant barely spared him so much as a backward glance as he squatted on the deck facing one of the weapons consoles, removed the covering, and slid underneath the panel. It was only after the lieutenant was satisfactorily in position that he bothered to answer Lucas. "The Macronesians and the Chaodai. Look, I know what you're trying to do, and I already told the Captain everything, so I don't really see the point in having this conversation with you again."

"You don't see the point? Look, I might not know much about your future – "

"No, you don't." ****

Undaunted by the lieutenant's tone, Lucas pressed on. "But from what I've seen, it's pretty bleak. At the very least, _SeaQuest_is destroyed, and along with it, everyone you care about." The minute he said it, Lucas wondered if the man sitting on the deck beside him was even capable of caring about anyone.

"That's a pretty good synopsis."

"Then why won't you say or do anything that might help them?

"Because it won't do any good. Neither you nor I can help them."

"You can't _know _that. Unless . . . this has happened before."

The lieutenant broke his façade of disinterest long enough to look at Lucas questioningly. "Unless _what _has happened before?"

"This. . . coming back in time. Did it?"

"Well, since I'm sitting here talking to you, I'd say that's a pretty stupid question. Obviously, if this is really 2022, it 'happened before' the year of 2048."

_If he uses sarcasm one more time, I'm going to seriously test Mulgrew's theory. _"That's not what I meant, and you know it. I meant, do you . . . .you know, remember being me – talking to you?"

"Nope."

_If you don't remember, then presumably it didn't happen in the timeline that led to you._ The thought was exceedingly encouraging to Lucas. "That's absolutely incredible. That finally disproves once and for all the pre-determined future hypothesis of Newtonian physics."

"Apparently so. Aren't you finished with the communications system yet? They weren't that badly damaged."

Lucas ignored the slight at his competency. "Theoretical astrophysicists have debated for years whether time should be thought of in a strictly linear way, even though quantum mechanics basically tosses that idea right out the window. The very fact that you are here now, and have no memory of it, proves the latter conclusively, and you . . . don't care at all, do you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't had much time for _theoretical astrophysics _lately. _Theoretical bullshit _doesn't get us too far in defending Earth from Macronesia or the Chaodai."

Sliding out from under the communication console, Lucas sat up in disbelief to look at his future counterpart. "I'm – you're – a _scientist_. You have to care."

"Not about astrophysics, I don't. It's not exactly a branch of science that comes in much help during battle or the construction of weapons."

"You make _weapons_?"

"We're in a war. Our side needs to win."

There was a pause as the younger man took the necessary time to process that information. It took several attempted swallows for Lucas to manufacture enough saliva to speak again. "If you are so worried about protecting Earth, then why won't you tell me what's going to happen?"

"Because it's a waste of time."

"_A waste of time?_The people on _SeaQuest _are my friends, and you're claiming to be me, yet you-"

"They are _important _to me too. Do you honestly think I wouldn't do whatever possible to help them if I thought it would do any good?"

"Well, given your current lack of cooperation, I'd have to say no."

"God, I can't believe I was ever so stubborn and such a smart ass."

_I'm stubborn? I'm the smart ass? "_Trust me, you're not the only one in disbelief. I can't believe I'm supposed to grow into a hypocritical, unfeeling bastard who doesn't consider doing anything to save his friends as 'worth his time.'"

"What exactly do you think you can do?"

"I don't _know_. Something, anything!"

"Or nothing. There's absolutely no way the future can be prevented, because the one thing that could prevent it from happening _has _to happen. If it doesn't, Earth will be destroyed anyway. It's a lose-lose situation."

"You don't – _can't _– know that. And if you really _are _me, then there has to be some part of you that cares enough about your friends to try anything – everything – within your power to help them, even if it seems hopeless."

There was another pause and Lucas wondered momentarily if the older man was completely ignoring him. Finally, as the moments stretched into the realm that threatened his sanity, the lieutenant slid out from under the console and sat up to look at the younger man. His expression was serious and for one fleeting moment, Lucas thought of his father. He wasn't sure why the association popped into his head just now – maybe it was the solemnity on the lieutenant's face, maybe it was the angle in which his head was tilted, or maybe it was something else entirely. Whatever the catalyst, Lucas didn't want to dwell on the thought long enough. The day had been stressful enough without adding his father to the mix. Fortunately, Wolenczak decided to answer him, thus effectively ending Lucas' unpleasant train of thought.

"What if that _something or anything_ forced you to let some of your friends get hurt in order to save the rest of them? Or to save the rest of the planet?"

"I'd do anything and everything I could to protect the planet _and _my friends."

"But what if you have to choose?"

"I'd hate making that choice, and I'd sacrifice myself if it was possible, long before I'd let any harm come to either my friends or anyone else. But. . . in a worse case scenario. . .my friends, the people aboard _SeaQuest_fight everyday to keep Earth safe. It may not be as dangerous in our time as it is in yours, but it's still a dangerous job, and they know that." His voice cracked slightly, but he continued, determined to make the lieutenant believe him. "If it came down to it, I'd do what was necessary to . . .save the planet."

The lieutenant was skeptical. "You'd realize that saving the planet was more important?"

Lucas swallowed hard, and shook his head. "No. Because I'd know that's what they would chose, if the choice was theirs to make."

"I hope you remember that." While Lucas wondered exactly what that meant, the lieutenant reached into his left uniform pocket and withdrew what appeared to be a smaller version of the palm pilots. "Everything you need to know is here."

It was Lucas' turn to look cynical. "_Everything?"_

"Technology's advanced somewhat in past - future - twenty-six years. That device has the storage capacity of two old fashioned desktops."

"Impressive," Lucas murmured. Then he remembered that a device like it was probably used by the lieutenant to help manufacture weapons. Suddenly 'impressive' no longer seemed to be an appropriate adjective. "When did you have time to make this?"

"While you were fighting a useless battle with Cobb."

"If you'd had it all this time, why didn't you just give it to me earlier?"

Again Wolenczak gave him a look that reminded Lucas of his father. "I needed to be certain that you understood what's at stake. This isn't some silly time travel experiment. The future of the planet and everyone aboard _SeaQuest_is at stake. Try not to screw it up." The lieutenant slid back underneath the console. "Go ahead and focus on that information. Your 'technical skills' are too slow to be much help in helping me fix the sub-fighter."

Glaring at his future self, Lucas curled up cross-legged and began to read. As he did so, he only hoped that he information he was gleaning would stay with him after the lieutenant had 'returned' to his time.

* * *

****

A deck below, Commander Ford and Lieutenant Brody's proceedings were continuing at a much smoother rate, at least in Brody's case.

"Still worried?" Brody questioned once they were a safe distance from Hammond's quarters.

Sending a self-conscious glance behind them, Ford shrugged sheepishly. "Did anything about that woman strike you as. . . I don't know. . . off, somehow?"

"Outside of clothing that obviously belonged to last century? Not that there's anything _wrong _with the 1970s, as I hear they were a fun time."

"Yes, Brody. _Other than that_."

"She did seem a little hostile. But given her situation and upcoming negotiations with Tapping, I can't say I blame her. He's not exactly a barrel of fun."

"He is responsible for the safety of over a thousand workers," Ford protested. "_And _he has to deal with someone like Hammond, who isn't even a worker, trying to rile up the peaceful operation of his plants. I'd be a little cranky if I were him, too."

Brody gave Ford a look which said distinctly that he already _was _cranky. "Tapping is a creep, whether he has good reason to be or not."

Thus began the disagreement that continued as the men made their way to the bridge. Unfortunately, their conversation took precedence over Ford's previous concerns about Nancy Hammond.

* * *

****

To Be Continued. . .

PS- sorry for the delay. . . AGAIN.

Thanks to Zoe, Refur, darkladyknight, Pheniox-skye, scotian, Anon, pari106, those below, and anyone else who read and reviewed. Feedback is better than chocolate without the calories.

bunny angel- thanks! Characterizations are my top priority!

Ahn-Li Steffraini - Congrats on the re-writes.

Kiddo- People should never undervalue Ben! But, sadly, it happens. And I hope "das stinkt" doesn't apply to this chapter!

Tez- Well, third season Bridger was kind of a jerk. If you learned you were going to be a jerk in the next several years, would you understand/like it? :)

Amanda - can't tell. ;)

Teresa - it is cool, in kind of a sadistic way. Poor, poor crew. Unfortunately the ending is. . . a bit far away.

Horisont - yeah! There is no real good guy/bad guy. Well, not yet, anyway. :)

Spork or Foon- See above for interaction.

sara - um, maybe we should go back to hoping for quicker updates? ;) but I'll work on both, really.

Diena - I'm glad you enjoyed the first part. The story's really about L/L, but I wanted to give a little of their reactions too.

Diana -Maybe. ;)


	10. Pulling Guns But Not Punches

_What Lies Within Us_

_Chapter 10_

**As Always, thanks to ****Sandy****, Beta-Reader Extraordinaire for whipping this chapter into grammatical sense.**

****

****

**A/N: This chapter was really kind of chatty, but we did want Lucas/Wolenczak interaction, didn't we? There will be more action next chapter. In the meantime. . . **

**Much of this story is borrowed from the unaired script "In Father's Footsteps." So while it's a bit unbelievable, eh, I didn't come up with it. **

* * *

Lucas had read through only two pages of Wolenczak's prose when a thought came to him that was so obvious, he immediately wondered why no one on _SeaQuest _had bothered to ask it before – including himself.

"So, _Lieutenant_," he asked, emphasizing the other man's rank, "There's something I don't quite understand."

"I imagine there's a good deal you don't understand," came the muffled response from Wolenczak, who was still securely crouched under the security console.

Ignoring yet another slight at his intelligence, Lucas concentrated on the matter at hand. "According to your report, you joined the navy in 2032."

"That's right."

"You also claim to be from the year 2048."

"Correct again. What exactly don't you understand?"

"If you're as great of an officer as you believe yourself to be, then why are you still only a lieutenant after being in the navy for _sixteen _years?"

The silence that followed Lucas' question made the younger man wonder briefly if he had struck a nerve. Forgetting momentarily that he was essentially talking to himself, he hastily tried to make amends. "I mean, not that the rank of lieutenant is that bad. . .Assuming you started at the rank of ensign, that's three ranks in two years, but only two promotions. . ."

The realization that he was rambling hit Lucas at the same approximate time that he remembered he was talking to a future version of himself. "And two promotions in sixteen years is a pretty crappy record."

Wolenczak slid out from under the console long enough to smirk at the younger man. "You know, you're the first person to ask me that question. I was beginning to wonder if it would ever come up."

With the reappearance of the smirk, any guilt or sympathy Lucas may have had no longer existed. "Well, maybe everyone else realized you aren't the hotshot soldier you claim to be."

"Or maybe they thought you'd be the type of officer who'd still only be a lieutenant after sixteen years."

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's irrelevant."

"_Irrelevant?" _

"Irrelevant to saving the planet and your friends."

"But not irrelevant to _me."_

_"_A little selfish, don't you think?"

I'm_ selfish?_ Every pore in Lucas' body longed to scream the thought.

It was while Lucas worked to compose himself that Wolenczak decided he would be benevolent enough to share. "I pulled a gun on the Captain."

The manner in which it was shared could not have been calmer. Regardless of the tranquility of the lieutenant's revelation, Lucas could not have been more astounded. "I. . . You. . . pulled a gun on the Captain?"

"Yep. The UEO didn't appreciate it very much."

"I would think not, considering they usually shoot people for things like that!"

"Obviously not in this case."

"_Obviously."_Lucas felt compelled to remind himself that the man in front of him was him, and that the fact that he hadn't been shot had been a good thing. Because right now, the idea of Wolenczak being shot seemed appealing. Very appealing.

"After my court martial, I was demoted half a rank and sent to the bottom of the promotion list. I'd thought at the time that I'd be promoted again easily. I misjudged the capacity of the UEO to forgive and forget."

"Forgive and forget? You pulled a gun on the Captain! I can't imagine that the UEO would ever forget that."

"No, they haven't. Look, I'm not unremorseful. At least once a day, every day, I think about what I did, and I'm not proud of the decision I made. But I don't regret it. Because I never could have lived with myself if I hadn't tried."

_Great. Now he's spouting clichés. _"Tried what? What was so important that you'd –"

"Dad."

The one word was enough to silence Lucas. For the first time since Wolenczak had come aboard, he looked – and sounded – human. The lieutenant's brows were drawn forward in a fair imitation of a frown. Sure, Wolenczak had done plenty of frowning in his time on _SeaQuest, _but this frown was not the angry scowl that had taken nearly permanent residence upon the older man's face. This one was the frown of someone trying their best not to cry. It was the familiarity of the frown that made Lucas hesitate. When eh spoke again, his tone was considerably gentler. "How is he?" ****

"He's dead," came the once again muffled response as Wolenczak slid back underneath the security console.

All the pain that Lawrence Wolenczak had caused his son over the years instantly dissipated, to make room for an infinitely stronger pain that replaced it. The expression that crossed Lucas' face mirrored the one on his future counterpart's. "Then. . . your efforts didn't work?"

"He died. . .before we returned from Hyperion. After we'd been home for a while, I received what I thought was new evidence that he was still alive. I took the evidence to the Captain, thinking he'd let me try to rescue my father. He wouldn't. That's when I pulled the gun."

_There has to be more to it than that. There's no way Captain Bridger would deny me the chance to save my father if there was any hope of him still being alive. Especially not after losing so much of his own family. _"Is that why the UEO allowed you to stay in the navy? Because they had sympathy for you?"

A sound closely resembling a hybrid between a sob and a laugh was his first answer. "Come on, Lucas. It's a _military organization_. They are fighting a _war_. They hardly have the ability or the luxury to give a damn about my _feelings_."

"I wouldn't think so. But there has to be a fairly good reason that the UEO allowed you to stay in their organization. I'm just hoping it wasn't because you build such good weapons."

"Actually, yes, I do, and you will. But I wasn't building weapons at the time. Let's just say they gained a pretty significant technological benefit from my insubordination." ****

Given what Wolenczak had shared about his world and his role in that world, Lucas didn't want to speculate on exactly what those benefits might be. As it was, the same pieces of the puzzle enabled Lucas to theorize several possibilities of his own volition, and none of them looked very positive. "Let me see if I understand you correctly. You discovered something so important that the UEO was willing to overlook the fact that you pulled a gun on the Captain?"

Perhaps it was the emphasis on the latter word that convinced Wolenczak that he and Lucas were not on the same wavelength. On the other hand, it may have been the stern tone that alerted the lieutenant. Either way, the older man slid from under the console once again. Whatever had caught his attention also prompted the lieutenant's expression to darken, and his tone to deepen. Propping himself up on his elbows, the lieutenant glared at Lucas for a long moment before choosing to speak. "Haven't you gotten past Hyperion yet?" he demanded, gesturing to the data pad that remained in Lucas' hands.

"No."

"I didn't pull a gun on Captain Bridger."

"Oh." For a considerable moment, that seemed to be the only appropriate remark. After the moment passed, Lucas continued, equally confused and frustrated, but less angry. "It was the Captain on the transmission, right? Captain Hudson?"

"Yes. It was Captain _Hudson. _That's all you were worried about, wasn't it? The idea that I – you in the future – would pull a gun on Captain Bridger?"

"I've been worried about a lot of things since you've arrived. But yes, of course I was worried about the Captain."

"Why?"

"'Why?' How can you be me and ask that question?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe because the man you are currently worshiping like a second father is going to desert you just like the real deal did?"

"Captain Bridger wouldn't –"

"Yes, he will. How exactly do you think Hudson came to be in command of _SeaQuest?" _

"Okay, so maybe the Captain leaves at some point. That doesn't mean he's abandoning me personally."

"No, it doesn't. But let's just say you don't keep in touch. Nor does he ever attempt to keep in touch with you. Not so much as once in sixteen years."

Part of Lucas wanted to scream the impossibilities of what Wolenczak was saying. That part of him lost to the part that believed it to be incredibly possible. _After all, my parents left. What's to stop the Captain from doing the same?_

When Wolenczak spoke again, it was with a similar tenderness that Lucas had used with him. "Look, I know how you feel. I remember how close the Captain and I were. But that's all it is, now. A memory. You'd be better off to learn that now, and not waste the rest of the tour . . . being stupid."

"Why did he leave?" To Lucas' amazement, the voice that came out of his mouth actually sounded steady. It was quite an amazing feat, given how close he was to believing the lieutenant. _But there has to be more to it. Maybe I turned into this person first. That'd be good enough of a reason not to want to be around me, wouldn't it?_

Wolenczak's voice sounded equally as clam, with an additional shot of bitterness. "Why would he need a substitute son when you can have the real one?"

" But his son is dead."

"He was supposed to be. The presence of a grandson when we returned from Hyperion suggested to Bridger that wasn't the case. At that point no one on _SeaQuest _mattered anymore – including me – _you_."

Fighting the sensation of nausea that threatened overwhelm him, Lucas struggled to stand. Eventually winning the battle, he slid the data pad into his back jeans pocket, and headed immediately for the shuttle's hatch.

Wolenczak was on his feet in much less time than Lucas had needed. "Where are you going?" he demanded, grabbing Lucas' arm in an attempt to immobilize him.

Lucas' attempt to shake off the lieutenant's grip only resulted in Wolenczak tightening his grasp. "I'm going to tell the Captain the truth about his son. I highly doubt you did."

"No, I didn't, and you aren't going to either."

"Why not? Regardless of what it might do to our relationship, he deserves to know the truth about his son."

"I don't give a damn about _your _relationship with Bridger. But if you go and tell him about his son still being alive, he'll leave now. You can't allow that. _SeaQuest _needs him."

Lucas' arm remained entrenched in Wolenczak's hand, a symbol of the verbal struggle between them. "Either way, your version of the future isn't going to happen."****

"You think the future looks bad now? If Captain Bridger leaves the boat now, it'll be even worse."

"The Captain couldn't have had any idea what the consequences of his actions would be. When I tell him about his son, I'll be sure to point them out. For all you know, it might improve the future."

"You can't tell him."

"Yes I can, and I'm going to."

"No you aren't." ****

Their argument was interrupted at that point as the hatch opened to reveal two decidedly non-UEO men who stood in front of them with UEO issue weapons pointed straight at them.

* * *

**To Be Continued. . .**

Feedback is appreciated!

Diena- I'm glad you enjoyed it. The astrophysics conversation was the result of some very dry reading. Good to know it paid off.

Darkladyknight- Ah, but Lucas' pain is always humorous. ;)

pari106- Sorry for all the Enterprise stories you must get alerts about. ;)

Angel in Disguise8- Well, he's kind of nice to young Lucas.

dolphinology- Oh, but the older Lucas is traumatized. ;) Don't we feel a teensy bit sorry for him? ;)

Ahn-Li Steffraini- What was that about cliffhangers? And I'm glad I contributed to such a worthy cause.

Kiddo- that was very kind. I too hate the third season, though, and perhaps it is my disgust of that season that makes the stories readable to you? Someday soon, I am going to write a nice, happy, fluffy first or second season fic. Well, someday, anyway. Probably not soon.

Spork or Foon – Glad you like!

Anon - I will never not finish a story. There's a certain SQ story that I loved very much, but the author rudely abandoned and now I shall never be able to have closure. I'm still a little po'ed at that. Barring death or extreme illness, I shall not do the same. Even if my updates are sometimes months apart, I shall finish this story someday. Hopefully soon.


	11. Tumble

**What Lies Within Us**

**Chapter 11**

**As Always, Thanks to Sandy, BRE! For the most helpful suggestions, logical conclusions, and squeezing me and the Never Ending Story in. **

**A/N: Hey, still remember this story?**

* * *

_This isn't supposed to happen._

It was the first – and only – thing Wolenczak could think of when the hatch opened to reveal the four men standing with weapons pointed directly at them.

No, this wasn't supposed to happen _at all. _

"Put your hands above your head, where we can see them. NOW!" barked the unidentified man furthest to Wolenczak's left. ****

His counterpart obeyed, and irritatingly quickly. _He surrenders so easily. _Wolenczak raised them slowly, stalling while he attempted to come up with an escape. But the hatch was blocked by the middle two men, and one stood directly in front of both him and Lucas. All four of which had the aforementioned guns. ****

Wolenczak moved a little too slowly for their taste. Before he could completely function, the one furthest on the right grabbed his left arm and twisted it behind his back. Wolenczak's first instinct was to deck him. Unfortunately, the rifle between his first and second vertebrae silenced the urge. ****

Perhaps because Lucas hadn't resisted as publicly as Wolenczak, the same type of weapon was not pointed in as close proximity as the one pressed against the lieutenant's back.

_Which means that any type of escape is completely dependent upon him._Wolenczak realized with a sigh. Still, as dreary a thought as that was – and as unlikely as it was to work – Wolenczak tried to convince himself that it was better than no plan at all.

Willing his younger self to have some usefulness, Wolenczak muttered "Model," under his breath as quietly as he could. It earned him a rough push from the guard behind him and an odd look from his younger self.

_Come on, you can't have forgotten. If I can still remember humiliating myself in front of Stanford's admittance committee, surely you can too! It's not like you have anything else to worry about, and it keep me out of Stanford for a full year. _Bracing himself for another push, he mumbled "cytosine." This action earned a more forceful slam of the rifle into his back, and Wolenczak bit back the cry of pain before it could leak out and make him as weak as his sixteen year old self.

The previously mentioned sixteen year old Lucas waited until Wolenczak looked in his direction before deliberately shaking his head in what could only be interpreted as a "No."

_No? What do you mean 'no'? It's not like we have a choice! We have to do something! Fall down! _Predictably, Wolenczak's silent plea went unheard by Lucas. Thus, the four armed men were able to tie the two up rather easily. Wolenczak waited for the men to step backwards before testing his bound hands. Scowling in disgust, Wolenczak acknowledged that the tightness of the rope did in fact coincide with their effectiveness. Whoever his captors were, they were good at what they did.

And who _were _they? Their outfits were vaguely familiar, and the lieutenant recognized them only as the same generic material that had been worn by many of the miners that _SeaQuest_had come across. The clothing was fairly easy to identify, as it looked as worn and over-used as the people wearing it. Their captors being miners would make sense, as Wolenczak clearly remembered the Cobb nonsense that _should _have been going on at this current point in history. The lieutenant didn't recognize any of the men specifically, however.

_But surely__ simple miners couldn't be this effective at hijacking a boat, could they? _Wolenczak scowled slightly to himself, trying to remember what exactly this particular colony mined. Nothing came to mind, and Wolenczak cursed his selective memories ****when he realized that he could recall Hummel's stupid food allergy, but couldn't remember something much more important.

Wolenczak realized that the man sitting next to him probably knew the answer to his question, but a careful glance at his younger self revealed a look that somehow managed to combine disgust, anger, and fear simultaneously. Not really relishing another round of his younger counterpart's whining, Wolenczak took what seemed to be the most logical course of action. Taking a deep breath and forcing himself to sound casual, he asked, "I know you're busy plotting, but I was wondering, what exactly do you mine?"

The look of anger that flashed across the four miners faces simultaneously suggested to Wolenczak that he had made a serious error in judgment. The resounding kick to his left side that came from the nearest miner and the ensuing pain confirmed his suspicions.

Standing above his captives, the man who had kicked Wolenczak glowered down at him. "UEO cretin. You claim to have come here to help us, yet you have no concept of our purpose? I knew we were correct in not trusting you."

Wolenczak was tempted to point out that _they _were the ones attempting to hijack the boat, but a second, harder kick to his ribs made him decide that was a bad plan. ****

"If either of you move, I will kill you," the still un-named assailant threatened cheerfully before turning his attention back to his companions. Wolenczak watched as He Who Kicks joined Random Blue-Shirt and began to converse quietly, even as Random Gray-Shirt and Random Green-Shirt kept their weapons carefully pointed at the two Lucases. Woleczak had to strain to pick up the conversation between He Who Kicks and Blue-Shirt, but what he did hear thoroughly confused him. ****

"The docking port is secure. . . No one will escape. . . We should contact her."

"No. . . jeopardize the mission. She will contact us."

"But-"

"Her orders. . . Knows this ship."

"Fine."

At that, the whispering stopped, and the two men seemed perfectly content to just stand there and wait, apparently on this "she." _Whoever that might be._

Wolenczak's mind was still on that mystery when Lucas spoke quietly, but furiously, next to him. "Do you mind telling us why you didn't find it prudent to tell us about that this? Oh, wait, let me guess. You figured it was irrelevant too, right?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen." Somehow, it sounded just as pathetic aloud as it had inside his head. Or even more so, if the expression on Lucas' face was any indication.

Lucas' reply took a moment to come, but when it did, the younger man's voice was deceptively sweet. "You know, I think you should move."

"Move?"

"Yeah, so we can see how serious our captors are about the 'move and I'll kill you,' line."

"Funny and ever _so _useful."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I momentarily forget the many, many contributions I can make while I'm tied up and two guns are pointed at me."

Both Lucases looked up in surprise at the short bark of laughter that came from Gray-Shirt and Green-Shirt. When their laughter had calmed, Gray-Shirt looked down at his captives with an expression that effectively combined disgust and amusement. " 'And divided we fall.' Taking your ship shall be effortless."

"No it won't," Lucas snapped.

Wolenczak groaned internally. Before he could give his younger counterpart a lecture on why it was a bad idea to antagonize one's captors, the door to the docking bay opened as four more unidentified men– two Brown Shirts, a Blue-Shirt, and a White-Shirt - entered. They were accompanied the person Wolenczak decided was probably "She," as well as a very determined looking Captain Bridger.

In defiance of sixteen years of conditioning, the lieutenant's lips curved into a slight smile. That patented Determined Captain look had been sorely missing from battle over the years, and although he would never admit it openly, Wolenczak had wondered frequently if the outcome would have been different had it been present instead of the poor imitation that all too often crossed Hudson's face. Beside him, Lucas' body noticeably relaxed. For once, Wolenczak didn't believe the younger man's actions worthy of disgust. ****

"Seal the door," She ordered Blue-Shirt. As the minion complied, He Who Kicks complimented She on the ability to get to the docking bay without incident.

"Oh, it wasn't difficult at all. Turns out Nathan has an aversion to putting his crew in danger. All I had to do was threaten to allow the others to open fire, and _presto! _I had a very compliant Captain on my hands."

"Yes, and now that we're here, perhaps you might want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Captain Bridger demanded.

"All in good time, Nathan. All in good time." She waved a hand at the minion standing at Bridger's left. Wolenczak watched in horror as Brown-Shirt turned, pointed his gun at the Captain's waist, and fired.

Vaguely, Wolenczak heard the cry from beside him. His ears couldn't quite process the sound, nor could his own throat form any words. In fact, the only sensory perception that appeared to be working were his eyes, as they were able to catch every detail of the bullet exiting the gun, the redness of the blood that seemed to instantly appear, the slump of Captain Bridger's limp body, and the rough seizure by Brown-Shirt and Brown-Shirt Number 2.

_No, no, no. This isn't supposed to happen. This isn't supposed to happen. This isn't supposed to happen. _Wolenczak clutched desperately to that mantra as he watched He Who Kicks bind Bridger's hands. Shortly thereafter, the Captain was tossed roughly on the deck between Wolenczak and Lucas.

Wolenczak turned briefly to see the Captain trying to comfort Lucas, who looked on the verge of crying. The lieutenant searched for words that he couldn't find until the overly familiar scent of blood reached his nose and forced him to turn away.

_I can't watch. I can't watch another person I care about die while I'm helpless to stop it. _The memory of Dagwood's death and the feel of the GELF's blood on his hands to permit himself to relive it. Instead, Wolenczak focused on the confrontation taking place White Shirt and She.

"Well, well, Mr. Tapping. You seem to have found yourself in an awkward predicament."

_Tapping. . . Edward Tapping, the head of the mining company, _Wolenczak remembered easily.

"Is there no end to your terrorist tactics, Hammond?" Tapping responded, given a good impression of someone who wasn't horrified, with the exception of the slight quiver on the second syllable of the last word.

_Hammond_Wolenczak frowned and searched his memory. _Hammond.__ . .Nancy Hammond? But that's impossible. She's supposed to be dead. _

As another whiff of Bridger's blood reached his nose, Wolenczak shivered and repeated his mantra. No, this wasn't supposed to be happening at all.

TBC. . .

* * *

A/N: I apologize, I apologize, I apologize! I've been a very bad author, I know! I'm officially re-naming my muse "Angelus," and if you've ever watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel, you'll know why. He's been a very BAD muse. Also, the rest of the crew will come back to this fic in the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Feedback is what forces me to sit down and bribe the muse.

Crimson Amber-Um, I updated! Not exactly stat ,though.

Dolphinology – Once Angelus came back, the chapter was lots of fun to write. Glad you are continuing to enjoy.

Sara- We're getting to who they are. And it is great when (t)he(y) save the day, isn't it?

Diena – Aw, I love it when people sniffle/cry at my stories. Hopefully, many more tears to come.

Refur- It makes me happy when people leave such nice reviews. ;)

pari106- It's criminal and evil that said fic will never be finished. I did love it, ever so much.

Teresa - Thank you. Little L is going to open up some day soon, too.

Kiddo- In Father's Footsteps kind of got the ball rolling on this fic. I read the script and said "Ooh, what happened to _my _Lucas?"

bunny angel- A sparring in front of the officers? Hadn't planned it, but I'll try to work it in.

PhoenixTears80- Lots of people hate Season 3. :) Me, I hate it because they killed off one of my favorites, and gave the rest of my favs personality changes. I found that rather rude.

nina – Thank you. But there are LOTS of great SeaQuest fic.

Darkladyknight- I haven't actually specified a time, but it's taking place in mid-season 2, sometime shortly after the crazy plant episode. The miners are hold overs from Season 1, who were never explored again on the show. Well, Cobb is anyway.

Ahn-Li Steffraini – Hey, we artists have to suffer for our. . um, art! Right?

Angel in Disguise8- Kristen was greatness. As was Katie. I mourned them both.

Nina-Maree- I did!

Lynnp- I have no idea where the Brody thing came from, but I figure there has to be a logical reason for a war hero to still be a lieutenant. PTSD from being a POW sounded reasonable. Plus, it gave my second favorite a reason to bond with the main character of this story. ;)

Karel - Careful what you wish for. You'll get angsty B/L in spades pretty soon.


	12. Cramped

What Lies Within Us  
Chapter 12

* * *

On the bridge of SeaQuest, the light banter that had been taking place between the bridge crew had completely evaporated. In its place was professionalism driven by concern for their Captain, who appeared to missing on his own boat. 

"Hail him again, Mr. O'Neill." Even the normally unflappable Commander Ford had an increased intensity to his tone. A missing Captain was one of the few things that could have such an effect on the seasoned officer.

The reactions of the rest of the senior crew were similarly understated, but far enough from normal that they were noticeable. Brody sat tense in his station, leaning slightly forward, ready to jump up and lead the search for the Captain. Piccolo's wisecracks had tapered off and he cast several glances in Commander Ford's direction, belying the enlisted man's so-called trouble with authority figures. Ortiz's glances, meanwhile, where spread equally between the Commander and O'Neill - the former for purposes of leadership and the latter for purpose of friendship. O'Neill's normal expression of casual concentration had been replaced by aa more furrowed brow, a down-turned mouth, and a slight ring of sweat around his hairline. Henderson's ring of sweat was more pronounced than O'Neill's, in accordance with her lack of experience. But her voice only quivered slightly when she reported to Ford. "Sir, there seems to be a problem with the engines."

"What type of problem, Ensign?"

"I'm not sure, Commander."

"I need something better than that, Henderson."

"They appear to have gone offline, but diagnostics show them to be working fine."

"Could it be a computer malfunction?"

"It's possible, but this is more Lucas' area of expertise than mine."

"O'Neill, hail Lucas and have him report to the bridge. Henderson, send a team to the engine room and make certain -"

"Uh, Commander Ford?" Tony interrupted, "We have a problem. The helm isn't  
responding."

"Any idea why?"

"Not a clue, Commander. Everything else seems in order, except for the not responding part. The ship's still moving at the same speed and course."

"Just like the engines. Mr. O'Neill, have you had any luck contacting Lucas?"

"No, Sir. Neither he nor Lieutenant Wolenczak are responding.""Brody, take a team to launch bay."  
------------------------------------------------  
"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Dr. Hammond. The technology of _the Stinger_ is much less advancedthan the systems used to sustain the colony. I've completely destroyedany and all computer systems. No one could fix them."

"You sound very confident of yourself, Mr. Adler. But I must remind you that Mr. Wolenczak is a genius. And he did design the _Stinger_, after all." _Adler_, Lucas noted. It was about time one of Hammond's minions was given a name. Calling them by the color of their shirt was tiring. Blue-Shirt was Adler, and apparently Adler was some type of computer expert. It made sense. All undersea colonies had at least one computer expert. Living in an artificial environment made such employees a necessity. Lucas was trying to pay attention to the activities of Hammond and her minions for a couple of reasons. First, from what he could tell, they were attempting to re-route SeaQuest's system's using some device that Adler had evidently smuggled aboard. The scientist in Lucas had to admit that the ability to control the entire ship's systems with a device no bigger than the width of four of his fingers was impressive, if their plan actually worked.

However, the SeaQuest crewmember in him was horrified at the idea of what these people were planning on doing with the power of SeaQuest at their disposal. So, yes, Lucas was definitely doing his duty by paying attention to the activities of Hammond, Adler, and the Shirts of Many Colors. . . But there was no denying that he had a much more selfish motivation. Watching and listening to them his mind off the unconscious captain beside him, the cold-blooded statue that was his future self, and the general uselessness he felt about the situation as a whole. Yep,dwelling on Adler's special device was definitely the ticket. It led straight to denialville, but it was a ticket nonetheless.

"Well, well," Hammond purred contentedly. "It appears our dear, reliable Commander Ford has decided to try to reach Mr. Wolenczak. Do you suppose they've figured out their electronic problems?"

_Of course they have. And we would have earlier, if their computer expert had been at his post._

"If they're remotely competent, they should have," Adler responded.

_Hammond's minions would have to have visited the engine room in order to reroute the engine. IF I had been at my post instead of babysitting the lieutenant. . ._ Lucas again glanced down at Captain Bridger. _We might have caught the situation earlier, and this wouldn't have happened._

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Adler. Never underestimate the enemy. And SeaQuest is definitely the enemy." Raising Lucas' PAL, Hammond smiled slowly before speaking into the communication device. "Hello, Mr. O'Neill, I trust Jonathan is standing nearby?"

"This is Commander Ford. Dr. Hammond, I presume?"

"Really, Jonathan, there's no need for you to be so formal with such an old friend, now is there?" "We are not friends, Doctor. Furthermore, unauthorized use of UEO equipment is a violation of colonial law."

"Gee, I'm terribly sorry, Jonathan. I do hope you won't hold it against me."

"Why do you have Mr. Wolenczak's PAL?"

_Good, Commander, be suspicious. Very suspicious._

"Well, that's simple. Mr. Wolenczak is my prisoner, along with the troublesome Mr. Tapping, your dear Captain, and someone claiming to be a Lieutenant Wolenczak. Really, I thought it was against UEO policy to serve with relatives. Would you like to speak to Mr. Wolenczak?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Lucas, be a good boy and tell Jonathan what I've done to your sweet Captain Bridger."

"Lucas? Is the Captain alright?"

Swallowing hard, Lucas shook his head, irrespective of the fact that Ford couldn't see the gesture. "No, Commander, he's not. She. . She shot him."

"Yes, I did," Hammond cooed, sounding horridly pleased with herself. "However, I assure you he is still alive and well for the moment, if in desperate need of medical attention. Consider that a proper incentive to make me happy, Jonathan. And the first step in making me happy would be removing your quite unnecessary security that are standing outside these doors." There was a pause during which Lucas supposed Ford was coming to grips with the idea that the Captain had been shot.

When Ford spoke again, he sounded perfectly calm. "Dr. Hammond, your actions are seriously jeopardizing the colony's negotiations."

_I wonder how that works_, Lucas wondered. _Commander Ford doesn't seem to have any trouble with it, and neither did the Lieutenant._

"Ah, yes. The negotiations." Hammond motioned towards one of the Brown-Shirts who was holding Tapping at gun point. "Please allow me to show you just how much I care about negotiations. Say 'bye, bye,' Tapping."

The addressee had time only to stutter a confused "What?" before being shot. Four times. Lucas winced the first time, felt numb for the second and third shot, and didn't hear the fourth one. But for the second time in the span of an hour, he did see the bullets again enter helpless human flesh. He also saw Tapping's face contort with obvious agony before his limbs went limp and his body crashed to the floor.

"Dr. Hammond - "

"Oh, come now, Jonathan. We've been friends long enough that you can address me by my real name."

_Real name?_ Memories of the Commander and Tim's initial confused familiarity with Hammond sprung to mind, and suddenly Lucas had the sinking feeling they were all about to feel very, very stupid for not paying better attention.

"And what might that be?"

"You know, Jonathan, given all he time we spent together on SeaQuest, I almost expected you to recognize me."

"If you're not Dr. Nancy Hammond, then I have no idea who you are." She Who Was Not Nancy Hammond snorted indignantly. "Nancy Hammond has been dead for over a year. She never made it off the Plunarian mining company. I should know - I killed her."

"Then who ARE you? And why are you masquerading as Dr. Hammond?" Ford sounded as confused as Lucas felt. Ford's showing emotion? The situation was definitely worse than Lucas had previously believed.

"Because it was the easiest way to make the UEO - and SeaQuest pay for what they did to me, Jonathan. You, of all people, should remember that. You were the one who took it away from me." That's nice, but SeaQuest has stopped lots of psychotic evil beings with delusions of godhood. Do you think you could narrow it down a bit?

"You know, I realize that the Daggers are proof we have the science possible to make people from scratch these days, but I had no idea that medical science had advanced to thepoint that they could make a person look almost exactly like a carbon copy of someone else."

The medical science was impressive, Lucas admitted, but not nearly as impressive as the full-scale effort such an identify theft would have required. Medical records would have had to be changed, DNA samples altered, height and blood type fixed. . . That type of footwork was the real impressive part. _Of course, if she had a good computer expert, that'd be a piece of cake_, Lucas knew, Especially if he's as good as Adler claims to be.

". . . And it worked so well, too, Jonathan. To think, the man who stood less than three inches away and robbed me of my boat doesn't recognize his own Captain."

Ford's startled voice came quickly over the PAL. "Stark?"

"I prefer to be addressed as Captain, Commander. And be advised, you won't still my hand this time." Stark ended the conversation abruptly. Turning towards Brown-Shirt number two, Adler, and Gray Shirt, she commanded, "Confine the prisoners. We have work to do."

Thus, Lucas found himself stuffed inside the _Stinger_ - which had originally been designed for one person - along with the lieutenant and a still unconscious Captain Bridger. The inside of the ship had been utterly destroyed - which explained Adler's earlier comments.

With a start, Lucas realized that the Captain was bleeding on him. "Help me get him into a more relaxed position," Lucas commanded the lieutenant. The older man complied, and with minimal difficulty, the two Lucases had their Captain lying almost flat on his back.

"What are you doing?" Lucas demanded of Wolenczak as the suspicion worthy one removed his shirt. In reply, Wolenczak began to shred the shirt.

"I'm going to bandage his wound. He hadn't lost a lot of blood yet. It may not be too late."

"If he hasn't lost a lot of blood, then why is he unconscious?"

"Because being shot in the gut hurts like hell, and he's probably passed out from a combination of pain and shock."

Well, that made sense. Lucas watched quietly as the older man bandaged the wound, prepared to intervene, if the lieutenant was not properly careful. But Wolenczak's touch was gentle, and his movements precise, so Lucas could find no fault with them. When Wolenczak was finished, Lucas searched his mind for some type of compliment - something other than 'hey, you bandage real well!' - and the ensuing silence re-defined the word awkward.

"So. . . " he managed. Well, that was a crappy start. The look Wolenczak gave him signaled that he agreed. "I guess you're not completely heartless after all."

"It'd be a hell of a lot more convenient if I was," came the reply. Lucas wanted to be angry, or indignant, and deep down, maybe part of him was. Yet, as he looked at the Captain and thought about the situation, a part of him couldn't help but agree with his older self.

* * *

To Be Continued. . . 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Feedback is always appreciated.


	13. Trapped

What Lies Within Us

Chapter 13

A/N: HAHA. I'm back. However, this chapter is not beta'ed, mostly because I'm lazy, my Beta is a very busy woman, and because I'm trying to finish this fic and be done with it. Because Angelus the Muse really, really isn't co-operating. And because it's over a year old. Not much new in this chapter, but what is here is necessary for later.

* * *

Commander Ford sat in the Captain's chair on the bridge of _SeaQuest _feeling more and more helpless. Absolutely nothing on the ship seemed to work; the captain was being held captive, and had been shot; a major diplomat had been shot and was presumed to be dead; and both Lucas and the future version of the computer expert were being held captive by the same lunatics that had hijacked the boat in the first place. Oh, and the lunatics in question? They just happened to be the very ones that Ford should have recognized above all others. Later, when the crisis had been averted, Ford planned on feeling very, very foolish. As punishment, he might force himself to be nice to Brody for a full week.

"I don't understand," Miguel said, presently. "I've been in the docking bay plenty of times. There's not enough computer equipment down there to actually control the ship."

The bridge crew, along with Commander Ford, turned automatically at the science station. In a similarly simultaneous motion, the pale, brown haired man currently occupying Lucas' spot reminded them succinctly of the desperateness of their situation. Though he was decades older than the child who normally sat there, the man displayed considerably less confidence or poise. The concentration which appeared to come so effortlessly to Lucas had caused a visible line of sweat to form around the man's forehead. The line was accented by the deep frown that defined the man's entire face.

Irritated with the man's incapacity to _know _when information was being requested, Commander Ford prompted, sharply, "Care to offer an explanation, Mr. Hawkins?"

The man shook his head, then bit his lip in frustration as the realization that a man with the reputation of Commander Ford probably thought head shakes were unprofessional. Finding his voice, Hawkins finally explained, "No, Sir. Mr. Ortiz is correct. The docking baby doesn't have the computer system needed -"

"Yet they're controlling the entire ship from the department, nonetheless," Ford interrupted.

"Yes, Sir. The only explanation I can give is hat our guests must have installed additional equipment."

"Wouldn't we have noticed that equipment when they first came aboard?"

"I don't know, Sir."

"There isn't any way to over-ride it?"

"Not that I can tell, Commander. I'm pretty sure I'd have to see the source."

"Pretty sure?" Ford scoffed in irritation, his tone making clear how un-helpful that was. Ignoring the guilty, down-cast gaze that crossed the man's face, Ford glanced at his PAL and contemplated trying to hail Brody. The lieutenant had been ordered to attempt a more stealthy invasion of the landing bay. Ford continued to be hesitant to contact Brody, for fear of interrupting the _plan. _But the Commander hadn't heard a word from the younger man in over a half hour, and he was beginning to worry. Ford motioned to the young ensign that sat uselessly in Brody's spot. "Brody's not checking in."

The ensign rose quickly and headed towards the Mag Lev, only to be thwarted by a set of doors that refused to open.

"Damn it," For allowed himself to whisper. "You'll have to-" the Commander was interrupted as the rapid hiss descended over the bridge. Eight sets of eyes turned towards the pool. They watched helplessly as the emergency safeguards slid into place around the pool. The metal containers were supposed to be used only in emergencies - hence their name. Like everything else on _SeaQuest, _however, they weren't exactly working according to plan. Fortunately, although the containers had been structured to _contain _the water, there remained plenty of space for Darwin to breathe. Unfortunately, they effectively blocked a major escape route.

"Commander," Lonnie stated cautiously, "Ensign Gregory isn't going to get very far, even if he takes the manual route."

"Why not?"

"This deck is sealed off. In fact, all the decks are."

Their captors had trapped them.

* * *

They needed an escape plan, Wolenczak realized. Of course, they also needed to gain access to the control panels currently being heavily guarded by Stark and her minions.

Stark. Well, that was certainly a surprise. A terribly unwanted surprise, but a surprise nonetheless. In the history he remembered, Stark had never reappeared. Oh, they'd expected her to. After all, a foe like Stark just doesn't disappear. As enemies went, Stark wasn't the retiring type. But in _his _history, that's just what she'd seemed to do.

_But, in the future, I remember, I didn't come back and tell anyone how crappy the future was going to be. _So, logically, it had to be his presence that had somehow screwed up the timeline. And that screwing had resulted in the captain being shot. Try as he might, Wolenczak couldn't escape that smell.

Nor could he escape the sniffling sounds coming from his younger counterpart. Glancing over at the boy, disgust filled his features. Lucas' cheeks were dry, but the pools were threatening to overflow. The sight filled Wolenczak with a sudden, uncontrollable rage.

"Oh, come off it. You've had plenty of experience holding back the tears. Can't you channel that experience for something useful, for once?"

Lucas' voice was the antithesis of control as he answered, "I'd try. Except, of course, for the small fact that this man," and here, Lucas' voice broke, "_this _man helped make some of those memories more bearable."

The pain in Lucas' voice served only to reinforce the overwhelming sense of guilt (how badly had he screwed up the timeline?) and regret that grew exponentially with each moment he stayed aboard the ship.

There was utterly no reason for _regret. _The emotion certainly couldn't be attributed to not having appreciated everything he'd once had. Just looking at his younger counterpart proved how near and dear he had held this life - and these people, as the firm grasp Lucas maintained on Bridger demonstrated. But still the regret clung to Wolenczak.

"We have to get out of here," Lucas stated, keeping his voice low, in an attempt to circumvent their captors' attention.

Wolenczak's annoyance only grew at Lucas' insistence on stating the obvious. "I know that. There's a couple of problems with your lack of a plan, however. One, we're trapped in a pathetic excuse for a shuttle. Two, we're surrounded by armed guards, while _we _are weaponless."

"We've had plenty of practice escaping before," Lucas retorted. "Can't you channel _that _into something useful?"

"Right, except I don't remember any _armed _guards in my childhood."

"Look, you told me that you make weapons. Why can't you make some kind of weapon _now? _When it's actually _important?"_

Wolenczak ignored that implication that his job hadn't been important. This boy. . . this _child _had no idea just how important the fight against the ever growing number of UEO enemies had been. "Out of _what, _exactly? This shuttle has been practically gutted. I have no tools, no materials, _nothing _with which to make a weapon."

"This technology is some of the most advanced on the planet -"

"Are you sure of that?" Wolenczak sneered.

Lucas unconsciously tightened his grip on Bridger's shoulders. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Wolenczak demurred, before adding under his breath, "It's not like it matters."

"It doesn't matter?" Lucas' voice struggled to remain quiet despite his fury. The fury seemed ridiculous, given all that the boy _hadn't _seen, _couldn't _contemplate, and _shouldn't _ever know. Yet, he _would _know, because so far, every attempt that Wolenczak had made to help change the future had slipped out of his control and had caused someone else to get hurt.

And regardless of the ridiculousness of his fury, Lucas continued on. "But then, I forgot. Nothing - and _no one _- matters much to you, do they, _Lieutenant?"_

Wolenczak hated the boy for that, and would have laughed at the irony, if he hadn't grown somewhat accustomed to hating himself. That feeling, along with weariness, were the only two emotions that had seemed _safe, _in years of late. It was perhaps that weariness that made him respond. "Of course I care."

"Do you? Because other than this stupid palm pilot that looks very much like something pulled off a Star Trek soundstage, you don't seem very interested either in helping -"

"You still have it?" Their captors were surely more intelligent than that, weren't they? They'd gone all the trouble to gut the shuttle, yet had left technology from twenty-six years in the future in their hands?

Apparently so. "Yes."

"Let me have it." Saying _please _to yourself was ludicrous, and he wouldn't do it.

"Why?"

"I think I have a plan."

The device had yet to touch his palm when _SeaQuest _began to move.

* * *

To Be Continued. . .Hopefully Soon!

Feedback is good.

Ahn-Li Steffraini - Aw. They'll be plenty of ENF, which will lead to some emotional ELF. Let's just say I've been researching gun shot wounds to make sure that Nathan is. . . taken care of realistically. ;)

Pari106 - Glad it's being enjoying by someone, since my muse evidently hates it.

KatKnits00 -Yep. Poor Jonathan. Poor Nathan. Poor Lucases. And in the near future, poor everyone else.

dolphin logy - See previous comments. ;)

bunny angel - I tried to update more, HONEST.

Kiddo - Yep. It was Stark. Sadly, was planned from the beginning, and it only took me a year to get there.

Angel in Disguise8 - Stark was Captain Stark, from the first episode of the first season.

random Leigh - well, I don't know if it's interesting, or convoluted, but THANKS! And thanks even more about the characterization! That's always my goal.

Spork or Foon - Glad you're still enjoying, and I am envious about the vacation.

Vampy - Yep. Angelus the muse complied. ;)


	14. Battles

What Lies Within Us

Chapter 14

* * *

"Hey, are we moving? If so. . . _why?" _a slightly panicked Tony demanded.

True, the situation was rather dire. But given their admittedly claustrophobic situation, it wouldn't do any good for any of them to panic. Miguel was aware of this, and therefore responded more lightly than he felt. "I'm guessing because our friends in the launch bay decided they wanted us to move."

"Current speed is 20 knots," Tim reported, "heading due north."

"I thought the hijackers were controlling navigation."

"They are, Tony," Miguel said patiently. "That means we can't control or change course. But for whatever reason, we can still read the instruments."

"What's our destination, Mr. Ortiz?" Ford demanded.

Miguel paused briefly while he examined the sensors in front of him. "Commander at our current speed and heading, we should be arriving at the New Athens Colony in four hours."

"The New Athens Colony?" Ford questioned. "There's nothing there that either Stark or the colonists could want."

"Why don't we just ask her what she wants with the colony?" Tony suggested.

"She probably still has Lucas' PAL," Ford murmured. "It's worth a shot."

"Why would she talk to us?" Lonnie questioned. "How is telling us her master plan beneficial in any way?"

"If there's one thing that remains consistent about Stark, Ensign, it's her arrogance," Ford stated grimly, remembering the traces of that arrogance that had been so apparent form the moment "Hammond" had first contacted _SeaQuest. _"I have a good feeling that she'll readily share her _great _plan." Which, Ford had to admit, was going rather well. For _her, _if not for everyone else involved.

As it turned out, Ford's predictions were on their mark. "Commander," Stark cooed menacingly over the PAL, "I assume you've discovered our new course."

"What business do you have with New Athens, Stark?"

"Is that any way to speak to someone who controls the fate of your entire crew? But, then, you always did have a problem respecting authority figures, Jonathan."

"You have no authority, Stark. Not on _SeaQuest, _and not on any other boat in the UEO fleet."

"Well, that's certainly true in the eyes of the UEO, and of the world. Can't you just imagine the impending surprise when a boat I have no authority over crashes into the colony at full speed?"

Ford shouldn't have been surprised, of course, having witnessed what Stark was capable of firsthand. "There are over three thousand people - _civilians - _on New Athens."

"Yes, I know. And what will the world think of you, and the _glorious boat _you took away from me when you've been the source of so much destruction?"

"Stark, there's still time for you to stop this and reconsider. The people on New Athens have played no part in taking _SeaQuest _away from you. Whatever frustrations you have, you can't -"

"But I can, Commander." The conversation ended then, as Stark closed the connection.

Ford leaned heavily back into the Captain's chair as he registered the disbelief and horror the reflected from each of the remaining bridge crew. The Commander knew that horror well, as it was the same emotion that had forced him to disobey a direct order for the first - and only - time in his entire career. But this time was different. Because this time, he could do nothing to stop Stark.

* * *

It was impossible for either Lucas to make out exactly what was being said outside of _The Stinger, _but the mumbled voices combined with the obvious fact that the ship was moving gave the distinct impression that things were only getting worse.

Lucas assumed that they were moving under Stark's direction, and not anyone on the bridge. No one up there seemed to have much ability to reroute computer programs or hack into corrupt databases. Even if they picked someone from the _SeaQuest's _very small computer department, the senior person would probably be. . . . _Hawkins._

_Yep. We're doomed. _Unless the lieutenant actually had a plan that would work. Casting a glance over at Wolenczak, Lucas couldn't even muster any hope.

Because that person, sitting so determinedly across from Lucas, was _him, _despite the hard lines and angry scowl that seemed permanently etched into the older man's face. As much as Lucas hated everything Wolenczak represented, that much was true. Without arrogance or exaggeration, Lucas could provide a pretty accurate list of things he was good at. Bailing them out of a situation like this wasn't on that list.

I'm a computer expert. I program. I trouble shoot. I'm not a tactical expert.

Wolenczak - _Lucas - _was going to fail. Which meant, unquestionably, that the man in his arms would die - and Lucas would be at least partly responsible.

Glancing down at the Captain's body, Lucas' scientific mind assessed the situation, even as his heart begged for the sanctuary that denial would bring. Captain Bridger's bandages were crimson, his breathing increasingly shallow, and his pulse faint. Lucas fingers lingered lightly on the Captain's wrists before recoiling in disgust. His skin was cool to the touch.

_Dead people are cold. _At least that's what he'd read, and heard.

"What are you doing?" Lucas' question was an attempt to avoid the overwhelming sense of panic growing inside him. It failed miserably.

"Trying to get us out of here."

"How?"

"My shuttle's infrastructure should still be in tact. An overload would cause sufficient damage, but as much as a self destruct would. "

True enough. Destroying the shuttle would take out most of this deck. "You can activate it from _that?"_

Wolenczak shrugged. "Maybe. _Star Trek _technology is rather advanced."

Lucas scowled as his earlier insult was thrown back at him. "Maybe? Don't you know?"

"No."

Lucas wanted to scream. There were many reasons - the Captain, being captured, the cramp in his left leg, the scratch on his right leg, and the utter futility of getting free. Wolenczak wasn't lessening the urge.

"We'll be protected, you know. The combination of " Wolenczak commented. "There's no reason to be afraid."

Wolenczak's pacifications were even worse than his condescending attitude. "I'm not _afraid. _I'm worried about the Captain. He shouldn't be . .. shaken."

"If we stay here much longer, he'll die anyway."

Both the callousness and the truthfulness of Wolenczak's statements silenced Lucas. A few minutes later, the lieutenant chose to break the silence. "The explosion probably won't take all of them out of the game. We'll have to fight."

"They have weapons."

"If we move quick enough, that won't matter."

"Just in case I don't get a chance to tell you later - this plan? It's pretty crappy."

"Got a better idea?"

"No."

Again, there was silence, and again it was broken by Wolenczak. "If I don't make it, I want you to do me a favor."

"Presuming that I do survive your suicidal plan, of course."

"It is unlikely that you would survive over me, but that's the presumption here."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Tell him the cake was strawberry. With cream cheese frosting."

* * *

"Captain? They aren't responding to our hails."

On the bridge of the _Valiant, _Captain Vanalden turned to Commander Oliver Hudson with a frown. "What in the hell do you think _SeaQuest _is playing at, Oliver? First they demand to speak to you, then they abandon their mission at the mining colony, and now they're speeding towards an unknown destination and refusing to answer UEO hails."

Commander Hudson didn't have a clue. He'd studied Captain Bridger's tactics at the Academy, but this wasn't in the guidebook. "I don't know, Sir."

"Maybe there's something wrong with ship's systems," Captain Vanalden muttered.

"I don't think the problem is with _SeaQuest, _Captain. More likely, it's with the people operating her."

Any argument over _why SeaQuest _was behaving in the manner it was soon became moot, as the other ship abruptly stopped, turned, and locked torpedoes on the _Valiant._

"Get us out of here, Lieutenant!"

They made quite the effort. But _SeaQuest _was faster, and deadlier. She outmatched the _Valiant _in every move the lesser ship calculated, and deflected torpedoes with ease. It took _Sea Quest _a mere twenty minutes to destroy the other ship, and her crew. Shortly thereafter, _SeaQuest _resumed course.

* * *

To be Continued (and we're winding down!)

Feedback is good!

Della - hey, this was a lot sooner than my last update! I'm glad you're enjoying.

Teresa - the love is mutual. ;) And I'm glad someone's enjoying the secondary plot. Lucas/Lucas is fun, but branching from character development to actual plot is kinda scary.

Angel - Yeah, it's easy to feel bad for them both, even if it would be fun to smack old Luke.

Nina - well, this was faster than last time.

Darkness Amber - hmm. Interesting questions. No, Bridger's not dead. . .yet.

dolphin logy :P No. You didn't have to wait a couple of months.

Lynnp - Thanks. Ford and Brody were always high on my list of favs.

Spork or Foon - how, indeed. That is the question.

Diena - glad you're still reading ! And better still, continuing to enjoy.


	15. Here Goes Nothing

**What Lies Within Us**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Short, but it was load this chapter now, or combine it with chapter 16, and not be done til sometime next week.   
**

* * *

"That felt like an attack," Lucas muttered. 

"Yeah. Wonder what we did to deserve it." At Lucas' incredulous look, Wolenczak shrugged. "You think a lunatic like Stark would hijack a boat to just take it for a joyride? Even _you _can't be that naive."

"Speaking of naive, how's your crappy, bound to fail, plan coming along?"

"_Our only shot _is just about finished."

"Great."

The silence that stretched between the two Lucases spoke volumes about how just uncomfortable they were with one another. Until, finally, the younger Lucas broke the silence.

"You do know we're sealed in here, right?"

"Yes."

"So. . . even if your plan works, which I doubt, we'll still be _stuck _in here."

"We would, except _The Stinger _is far less advanced than _The Gazelle. _The hull of this shuttle is far less resilient."

There were two possibilities open for Lucas to comment on. He could always defend his beloved vessel. But the second opportunity was too good to pass by.

"You named it _The Gazelle?" _

The question brought a slight smirk - the closest this Lucas could recall of a smile ever gracing Wolenczak's face. "I built her. I got to name her."

"Well, I guess you do actually acknowledge having friends at some point. Who would have guessed."

Wolenczak's smirk turned quickly into a frown. And not for the first time, Lucas suddenly felt the urge to apologize. "Katie must have been flattered," Lucas amended, "Even if _The Gazelle _is a pretty silly name for a. . ." Lucas trailed off as the look Wolenczak was giving him only deepened.

"Captain Hitchcock was killed in action before _The Gazelle _was completed."

It had been six months since Lucas had last seen Katie, but he'd received an email from her only two weeks ago. Katie had been the first person to fully treat Lucas as an adult, and the thought that she would perish in the future hurt nearly as much as the feel of a limp Captain Bridger in his arms. Suddenly, the information on the palm device in the lieutenant's hands seemed more important than ever. "All the stuff that happens in the future - it's still on there, right?" Lucas asked, gesturing tot he device.

There was a hesitation, which turned into a pause, which drifted into their special brand of uncomfortable silence.

"Well?" There was a measure of hysteria in Lucas' voice. But, given the circumstances, Lucas didn't believe it to be unreasonable.

"No," came the very brief response from the lieutenant.

"No? Why not?"

"I thought you knew computers."

"I do, but - "

"Then I shouldn't' need to waste time explaining to you that I'm running a very complicated program, and I needed -"

"More memory."

Lieutenant Wolenczak gave the smirk that was truly beginning to get on Lucas' nerves. "Got it in one - or, well, not really _in one, _but you got it, and I suppose that's all that counts."

"I thought you said these devices had the capacity of a desk top."

"They do. I'm programming _The Gazelle _to overload. It takes a lot of juice to do that."

"I bet."

"We're a little short on time, kid. So if there's something you want to say, spit it out already."

_Time, _Lucas thought in disgust. _He's just erased any chance I have of fixing the future, and he's worried about time. _Lucas didn't really appreciate the irony. "You've never really wanted to help fix what's going to happen in your time period. You'll have to excuse me if I find you reason to erase the information just a little convenient."

"Maybe. But Captain Hudson once gave me some advice, and I didn't realize how true it was until I arrived here. 'When you get obsessed trying to correct mistakes from your past, most of the time, it only creates mistakes in your present.' "

"I suppose that was the same Captain Hudson that did such an _excellent _job as captain that he accomplished getting _SeaQuest _blown up." Lucas felt a small degree of satisfaction in watching the cocky lieutenant grind his teeth.

"Captain Hudson never abandoned his post, or his crew, and that makes him a damn sight better of a captain than Bridger could ever hope to be."

It was unfair that they were having this conversation in their current location, Lucas reflected. Their location necessitated keeping their voices absolutely quiet. It also prevented Lucas from standing up, walking over to the lieutenant, and punching him square in the face, which was exactly what Lucas wanted to do at the present. "How can you say that about a man who is _dying?" _

It wasn't an exaggeration. Bridger's breath wasn't even audible anymore. Only the slight rise and fall of his chest gave any indication that his lungs were still working.

The lieutenant didn't respond immediately, and Lucas took advantage of his pause continue venting. "Are you so bitter and angry about whatever the Captain is going to do to you in the future that you don't even care?"

"_No." _Wolenczak ran a hand through his short, barely-there hair, and Lucas quietly vowed never to do so again. "You just don't get it, do you? The ship didn't get invaded in my timeline by Stark - hell, Stark never even came back in my timeline. Everything that's happened since I arrived is _my fault _because my presence here alters the timeline. Bridger's death didn't happen in my timeline. It's my fault he's going to die. "

"He's not dead." It was said quietly, but with conviction. The Captain wasn't dead, and he wouldn't die. Lucas wouldn't loose him. Not . . . .

"Yet. Even if he lives. . . it doesn't change the fact that anything I say or do is going to change the timeline, and not necessarily for the better. Do you really want to choose which one of your friends live and which ones die?"

"No. But according to you, if I do nothing, they're all dead anyway."

"Ben's still alive, so is Admiral Ford, Dr. Cameron that works in physics, Dr. Westphalen, Bridger _was. . . _Do you want to change that? Or worse, alter the timeline so that those that _are _already dead, die from a gunshot by a lunatic, instead of defending their planet?"

"I don't see much of a difference between a gunshot and a torpedo. They're dead either way." Lucas could hear the petulance in his own voice, and mentally kicked himself. The ship needed him. The Captain needed him. He should be stronger. But, oh, he couldn't be. _He needed the Captain._

Wolenczak regarded him for a minute, then did the most inappropriate thing Lucas could imagine. The lieutenant shrugged. Then he held up the device. "It's ready. You'll want to lay the Captain flat, and guard him from debris."

Lucas complied, knowing the other man had more experience in the area of bombs and blowing things up.

"Ready?" Wolenczak managed to be patronizing even when forming one word sentences.

"Sure. Give it _your best shot." _

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

To Be Continued. . . And we're in the homestretch! 1-2 more chapters, and an epilogue! I'll _try (emphasis try) _to have the next one up in a week or so.

Feedback is excellent!

Wow, all this enthusiasm for Hudson's death. Not a lot of grief. I'm shocked, I tell you. Absolutely shocked. :P

Bunny angel - was there ever any doubt that they'd save the day?

Angel in Disguise8 - the cake was referred to earlier in the story, but if you don't remember, it'll come back in the next chappy or two.

Lynnp- Well, I personally blame Hudson for Brody's death, so yeah, Brody probably lives.

Nina-Maree- glad you're enjoying. As for the omni pacific flashbacks. . . hmm.

pari106- would it be more or less bitter if Wolenczak and/or the Captain don't make it? Or conversely, if they do?

Teresa -Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! As with Brody's death, Hudson is to blame for forcing Lucas to sign on. Well, him, and Bourne, I suppose.

KatKnits00 - :) Interesting point.

dolphinology - yep, probably, and maybe. In that order. ;)

Darkside Alexis- not yet he's not. As for the cake, see above.

Diena - Thank you. And what's a time travel story without changing the timeline?


	16. What Lies Behind Us

**What Lies Within Us**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Hey, a week, three months. .. . what can I say? Sorry to anyone who still cares. On the other hand, this fic is almost two years old! **

* * *

For a full five seconds after Lieutenant Wolenczak finished the command for _The Gazelle's _systems to overload, there was nothing but absolute silence. Five seconds which, in all probability, didn't seem that long to his younger self. But to the lieutenant, who had the dubious benefit of sixteen years' worth of combat experience, five seconds might as well have been five minutes.

In the sixth second, Wolenczak heard the screams. No doubt, they were coming from Stark and her minions, as a direct result of the flying debris. Those same sixteen years that made Wolenczak weary of five seconds prevented the sounds from affecting him. He did notice, however, the look of horror that flashed across Lucas' face.

In the eighth second, Wolenczak heard something smack against the hull of _the Stinger. _

In the ninth second, everything went black.

* * *

Lucas didn't know how much time had passed before something - or possible someone, given the horrible screams - slammed against the hull of _The Singer. _It didn't feel like very long.

But from the moment of impact, Lucas instinctively huddled closer to the Captain. Upon contact, Lucas immediately noticed how much cooler the other man's skin had become.

_No, no. Please don't' die. _Lucas barely had time to register the thought before metal began crashing around him. It occurred to him, in one terrifying, but clear moment, that the Captain _was _going to die, and so was he.

_And what a horrible, horrible way to die. _Trapped in a shuttle _he _had designed, sitting across from the man who wouldn't care if they both died.

His morose thoughts were cur short by a sharp stab in his left leg. It was immediately followed by a wet sensation that spread over the entire bottom half of his leg. _Blood,_ Lucas realized dimly. _I've been cut, I'm bleeding, and do people die from being stabbed in the leg?_

_They do if they lose enough blood._ Which meant he had to move quickly.

He listened briefly for the sound of scurrying enemies outside the shuttle. Hearing none, he whispered, "Lieutenant? You alright?"

There was no answer.

_Great. Just great. _

Technically, neither the lieutenant nor Lucas had been _correct _in their prediction of how well _The Gazelle's _short circuitry would go. Lucas had presumed that _The Stinger _would remain virtually in tact and the plan, for all intents and purposes, would fail miserably. Lucas realized he'd been wrong the moment he spied the overhead light from the landing bay reflect off of _The Stinger's _piloting controls.

Light meant an opening. Lucas momentarily became entirely too excited about this fact, and in his excitement, jerked around to examine the potential opening much too quickly. The resulting paint hat ran from his ankle to his thigh told him to have better sense.

Turning more slowly this time, Lucas found that their was indeed an opening. As incredible as it seemed, the lieutenant's plan appeared to have worked. A quick glance to his left revealed that the other man was in no mood to gloat. A large sheet of metal had fallen on the lieutenant's back, and from his angle, all Lucas could see was a wide smear of blood.

As sudden and unwelcome realization settled over Lucas. Both the lieutenant and Captain Bridger were unconsciousness, both were in dire need of medical care, which meant that he had to overcome his injury and somehow break through the opening.

The task seemed monumental. Lucas could barely stand to move his leg. After two gallant tries, Lucas momentarily gave up, and eased his body down beside the Captain's. The ragged sound of the other man's labored breaths was enough o force Lucas to redouble his efforts. ON the first try, he couldn't get either leg to cooperate. On the second try, he managed to pull himself into a sitting position. On the third try, his injured leg bumped against a fallen piece of metal, causing Lucas' vision to momentarily bur. On the fourth and final try, he managed to stumble to his feet. The effort made so much noise that he held his breath in anticipation of Stark or one of her many minions. When none appeared, Lucas half walked, half limped to the barely larger than child sized circular opening. Fighting back a sines of pride that _The Stinger _had held up fairly well against _The gazelle, _Lucas threw himself arms first out of the opening, and used every ounce of upper arm strength to pull the lower half of his body out of the wreckage. Lucas was so very proud of himself for not screaming out in pain as the jagged metal cut into his good leg. This additional injury caused him to believe it better to crawl to the computer console rather than try to walk. Surely he'd get there faster.

He made it about half way there.

"Don't move."

Stark. Damn it.

Ignoring her command, Lucas turned to catch a glimpse of a very bloodied Stark pointing a gun in his direction. His thoughts immediately turned to the captain and the lieutenant. Stark was going to shoot him, he wasn't going to be able to get them the medical attention they needed, and they were going to die.

"It appears I underestimated you, Mister Wolencak. Somehow you were able to single-handedly destroy my plans. I can certainly see why Bridger elected to keep a child on his ship now."

Lucas wondered if he should tell Stark that _he _had nothing to do with blowing up _The Gazelle. _No. He seemed to remember Commander Ford saying you should let the nice psycho ramble when you were in a hostage situation.

"And now you're going to use those skills o help me. Your little experiment cost me the communications controls. You're going to help me repair it. When _SeaQuest _slams into New Athens, I want the UEO to know exactly who's responsible."

"New Athens? But there are three thousand people there!"

"Yes, it's quite a legacy for _SeaQuest, _isn't it?" Stark laughed, thereby proving she was insane. "Now get up."

"You can't possibly believe that I would help you."

"If you don't, I'll kill you."

And then the Captain and the lieutenant would die, too. Of course, they'd die if _SeaQuest _actually crashed into New Athens. But Stark didn't appear to be in that much better shape than he was. Her only advantage seemed to be the gun she was pointing at him. If they could get to the computer console, Lucas figured he could even the score.

So, despite the agony it caused him, he forced himself up onto his feet and stumbled over to the console. Once there, Lucas hoped silently that Stark didn't understand much about human anatomy as he feigned an inability to use his fingers. "I'll have to give directions. You'll have to follow through."

Stark's eyes narrowed, and Lucas guessed that somewhere along the way in her engineering background, she had taken an anatomy course after all. "Your arms worked fine enough to crawl out of that ship."

"I used upper body strength. In my _arms. _Not my fingers."

"Alright, Mister Wolenczak. But remember, if this is some kind of trick -"

He dared to interrupt her, hoping that the sound of his voice would drown out the sound of his heart beat increasing, because after all, this _was _a trick. "The first thing you'll want to do is run a diagnostic -"

"There isn't any time for that."

The proverbial feeling of dread settled firmly in Lucas' stomach. "How much time _do _we have?"

"Forty minutes."

"Oh." It was the best reply Lucas could come up with. Even if he wasn't try to trick Stark, 40 minutes wasn't nearly long enough.

"Besides, you - and everyone else on this ship - seem to have forgotten that I used to be an engineer." Riduclous. How could he have forgotten. That very knowledge had him convinced his plan wasn't going to work. "I _know SeaQuest's _systems."

"Maybe you didn't realize it, _Captain," _oh, and his voice dripped with sarcasm as he used the title, "but his _isn't _the same ship you're familiar with. We had a bit of a re-haul after that one blew up."

Stark waved the gun closer to him, in an action that would have seemed quite the comical cliche, if not for the fact that his life was in very real danger. And, by proxy, so was the Captain's. "I'm quite aware of that fact, Mr. Wolenczak. If it _was _the same ship, I wouldn't have needed Chip's help, nor would I need yours. On the old _SeaQuest, _all I would need to do is by-pass the secondary systems -"

"We added a new security protocol. You have to re-route the console's mainframe to the secondary systems first, before you by-pass them. Otherwise, the whole system will crash, and no one will have access." Was he rambling? Wasn't that a sign of lying? Well, that was silly. He wasn't even lying _yet_.

"Do it."

"I'll try." Okay, so now he was lying. Lucas fumbled the wires in question on purpose, and as he predicted, Stark's patience ran out.

"Move," she commanded. "I'll do it."

Lucas complied. He waited until she had her hand on the appropriate wires, and cautious of the fact that the gun was still pointed in his direction, Lucas casually, albeit quickly, pressed the appropriate console control with his still very flexible fingers. This action sent waves of current running through Stark's body. The shock caused her to drop the gun, which fired and lodged a bullet into the leg of a Red-Shirted Minion a few feet away. Stark continued to shake uncontrollably for a moment before she collapsed.

The horror of what he had done wanted to settle, but Lucas pushed it out of the way. As badly as he felt, there were three thousand more lives that would be lost if he didn't find a way to alter their course.

Forty minutes. No, less than that, now. It was enough time that both the captain and the lieutenant might die, but the communications console was damaged beyond a 40 minuted time frame, and a quick glance around the landing bay didn't reveal his PAL anywhere.

He cast a quick glanced towards _The Stinger, _and murmured quietly, "I'm sorry, guys." Then he went to work, concentrating as much as he could on the console in front of him so he could ignore the three dying bodies he was responsible for.

* * *

_SeaQuest _was twenty minutes away from New Athens when the first communications reached them. It rung loud and clear over the silent bridge.

"_SeaQuest, _this is New Athens Colony. Repeat - _SeaQuest, _this is New Athens. Do you read?"

Since no one on the bridge had regained control of their stations, there was no reply.

"_SeaQuest, _you must alter course. At your current course and speed, you will crash into our main production facility in twenty minutes."

Actually, Ford thought spitefully, it was closer to 18 minutes now.

"Um, Commander?" Tim said quietly, " They're beginning emergency evacuations. I thought you'd like to know."

"It won't do them any good," Tony mumbled from his station. "There are three thousand of them. How're they all going to get away in time?"

"At least some of them will survive," Ford countered. Even as he did, he wondered about the importance of keeping crew morale high when they were this close to death. Oddly, his thoughts wondered to Ben Krieg, the ship's former morale officer, before finding themselves back to Captain Bridger.

It was while Ford was wondering what Bridger would do that the boat jolted abruptly and four of the five crew members seated were thrown from their stations, including Commander Ford.

Picking himself up off the floor, Ford snapped, "Report."

When Tony responded, his voice re-claimed the jubilance it had been missing since the hostage situation had began. "We've come to a complete stop, Commander."

"Ow!" The exclamation came from Lonnie.

"And the Mag Lev is apparently back online as well, Sir," Ortiz reported with a slight smirk from her side.

"Systems are coming back online all over the boat, Commander," Tim reported.

"But how?" the man sitting who had been occupying Lucas' terminal asked.

"Lucas," came the simultaneous response from Ford, Tony, and Tim.

"O'Neil, do we have communication yet?"

"No, Commander."

Ford picked up his PAL. "Ford, to Dr. Smith. Report to the landing baby immediately. Use extreme caution and wait for me outside the bay."

"Understood, Commander."

"Ortiz, Piccolo, you're with me."

* * *

Lucas wasn't sure how long he'd been lying on his stomach. He knew it'd been a while. . . or at least he thought so. It had to have been at least twenty minutes. Or maybe only ten. Or maybe it'd been a full hour. It _had _been since he'd managed to stop _SeaQuest's _course. _That _he was certain of. And while he was proud of that accomplishment, he wished he could force himself to get back up. Maybe. . . if it hadn't been as long as he'd thought, the Captain would be alright. Maybe the lieutenant too. Maybe. . . .

But Lucas' legs _hurt, _and they hurt ten times as much as they had hurt before. Though he'd tried to brace himself, the impact from the full stop had thrown him- not at all a hard feat when his legs were pretty weak to begin with - and now he was too far away from the console to even touch it, and his legs were intertwined with another piece of metal, whether from _The Gazelle _or _The Stinger, _Lucas couldn't tell.

In fact, most things were either a little hazy or hard to tell - except for the very dead body of Captain Stark that Lucas was trying very hard not to focus on - so when the two firm sets of hands that grabbed hold of him turned out to belong to Commander Ford and Tony, he wasn't immediately sure they were actually there. But the ship had stopped. . . so it was possible.

"The Captain and the lieutenant - they're still in there," he managed, and _why _was his throat so sore?

"In where, Lucas?" Ford asked, in his quietly demanding way that seemed so oxymoronic that Lucas wanted to giggle. A little. But my, wasn't _that _inappropriate?

"_The Gazelle." _No. That wasn't right. "_The Stinger. _You have to get them. . . have to hurry. The Captain. . . "

Was going to die, of course. And it was all his fault. _He'd _killed him. Just like he'd killed Stark.

The hypnotically soothing voice of Wendy interrupted his thoughts. "Shh. Lucas, we're going to get them out. Everything's going to be okay."

No, it wasn't. But Lucas didn't have the strength to argue.

* * *

To Be Continued . . . but hopefully not for long! We're in the home stretch. As always, much love to those of you who review. 


	17. Tiny Matters

**What Lies Within Us**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Two hours later, Med Bay was still a pretty busy place to be. Doctor Smith was operating on Captain Bridger in one closed off corner; Lieutenant Wolenczak lie in another corner, being monitored by nurses; the numerous bodies of Stark's minions littered several beds that were scattered in the middle of the room. The latter group was being consciously guarded by Brody and his security team, after recently rediscovered being held captive in the brig. A bandaged Lucas sat as far away from all three groups as possible, and picked absently at the wrapping on his left leg. Lucas' gaze alternated on the operating station and the still form of the lieutenant.

_Still lifeless. _Lucas shivered and resumed picking at the bandage.

_Lifeless. _Captain Bridgere was likely going to be.

_Lifeless. _Captain Stark _was - _and it was his fault.

_Lifeless_. Three thousand people would have been, if he hadn't stopped Stark.

Did that make what he had done alright?

Yes. In theory. Lucas was a scientist. He could justify the steps - and the losses - needed to save lives. Justify? Sure.

But it didn't make the ache go away.

But didn't it have to? If he was ever going to be that man - that _soldier - _lying in the bed three feet away, it had to go away.

_I don't want to be him. _

But maybe he didn't have a choice. Maybe the lieutenant would die. _Because of me. _And regardless of how much he wanted to change the future, wouldn't' the lieutenant's death alter the timeline?

Maybe not. Probably not. While time wasn't exactly linear, it should still hold true that an alteration of the potential future shouldn't change the current past. Unless the potential future went _back _in time and met the past. Which meant that while the lieutenant could die, the only noticeable affect would be the presence of the lieutenant in the first place.

"Lucas?"

Some soldier he'd turn out to be, if a person could sneak up on him in med bay.

"Hey, Brody." Lucas turned to look at the older man and hi ribs protested. Lucas tried to ignore them, however, since none of them were actually _broken. _

Brody handed him a diagnostic pad, and Lucas pushed away the memory of the now-erased guide to the future down in the landing bay. "Miguel brought this down. These are the specs for Cobb's ship. He thought you'd want to see them before the senior staff meeting."

Lucas accepted the pad and nodded his thanks.

"So. .. How are you doing?" Brody asked. He made an effort to be casual, and it might have worked, if at least twenty people hadn't asked Lucas the same question already.

"Fine." One word answers usually worked. True, they were usually followed by. . .

"You sure? You've been through a lot in the past 24 hours."

As if Lucas wasn't aware of that fact. " Yeah, I'm sure, Brody."

Usually that got rid of the other person. For some reason, however, Brody opted instead to pull up a chair - where it had come from, Lucas didn't know - and sat down beside the teenager. "You know, that might work with Commander Ford, but I know better.".

"It worked pretty well with the Commander, actually." Which is why, at least today, Lucas was completely siding with Commander Ford in the on-going Ford-Brody war. Commander Ford had simply patted him on the back, called the whole situation "heady," and then _left him alone. _Lucas really wanted to be alone. Brody was a soldier. Why didn't he realize that?

"I bet it did. Look, Lucas, I know you're still dealing with what happened, but you do know that you made the right choice, right?"

"Sure."

Brody ran a hand through his hair, and Lucas tried to remember another time when the other man had looked so frustrated. He couldn't remember one.

"Commander Ford told me what happened. . . if you hadn't done what you did, _SeaQuest _would have rammed into New Athens."

"I know."

"Then you know that you saved three thousand lives today, and you should be proud of that fact." Brody's fingers drummed on the back of the chair, haphazardly, but his gaze was firmly on the Lucas. The younger man could tell that, even though he couldn't quite bring his gaze up to meet the older man's.

"But I killed one." It sounds insignificant, out loud, and whiny, and Lucas knew both these things. Besides, why was he sharing with Brody? _Because I need to talk to someone, and the Captain is still being operated on, everyone else is busy, and the lieutenant, if he ever wakes up, will merely laugh at my 'weakness.' _

"And you're seventeen." Brody sighed, paused in the chair thumping for a moment, and then continued. "I was 20, the first time, and that was too young. I can't imagine being 17. . . "

When has Lucas' age ever been an issue? Never. Except, right now, that doesn't matter. "It wasn't Korea?" Because the timeline didn't measure up, and the timeline was very important.

"No. It was a skirmish off of the Gulf of Mexico. One of those hand to hand combats that they tell you went out with the twentieth century."

"So was mine."

"Her face will get less vivid in time, you know."

"But. . . _"_ _I don't want it to, because then I'll forget, and then I'll become the lieutenant, and God, I don't want that. "_There have been others, right?"

Brody paused, and his voice was quieter when he answered. "Yes."

"How do you. . . ?" Lucas trailed off, searching in vain for a verb.

"No one likes this part of the job, Lucas. No one. I hate it. Everyone I know hates it. There's something wrong with anyone who doesn't hate it. But it's part of the job. It's part of being a soldier."

Lucas wondered if Brody could see him cringe. _"I'm not a soldier."_

There's a hair ruffle and Brody's standing up. "Not yet, anyway, right?"

Lucas involuntarily glanced over to the bed where the lieutenant was still asleep. "Right. Not yet. But I guess I'll get used to it at some point." _I don't want to. _

"You'll never get used to it. . . but you'll accept it."

_I don't want to accept it, either. _

"Thanks, Brody."

"No problem. Figured we should have a chat, otherwise you'd be stuck with the emotionally stunted Commander Ford, and we can't have that, can we?"

Lucas almost smiled. _Almost. _

"I have to round up the bad guys and make sure they get to the brig. See you at the meeting?"

"Yeah."

Brody pushed his chair back out of the way, and there was another hair ruffle. It had to be a side effect of Lucas' mood that he had allowed _two _hair ruffles to go unchecked. "Oh, and Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"You aren't _in _the navy yet. If it's not your thing. . . well, it doesn't have to be."

"That's odd advice. . . coming from you." It would only be odder if it came from Commander Ford, really. Ford and Brody loved the navy. Loved, lived, and breathed it, really.

Brody shrugged. "Nah. It's not for everyone. Besides, I hear chicks really dig the science geek stuff."

Brody walked away before Lucas could completely register the change in tone. Lucas glanced one more time at the operating room where captain still was, and one last time at the still form of the lieutenant before he began reading Miguel's report. There was really nothing left to do now but wait.

* * *

To be Continued. . .

A/N: And next chapter, we'll hear about Captain Bridger. Honest. And the lieutenant too. ;)

Much love to all my reviewers, especially those of you who have been with this fic from the beginning. And hey, notice the relatively short update time?


	18. One Person

**What Lies Within Us**

**Chapter 18**

_"To the world, you may be one person, but to one person, you may be the world." - thus, the chapter title. _

* * *

Med bay was eerily quiet after Brody and Stark's minions had departed. There were still nurses and orderlies milling about, but none of them seemed to be making any noise. Logically, Lucas knew that wasn't true. However, logic wasn't his friend right now. Because logic dictated that it shouldn't be taking Dr. Smith _nearly _this long to operate on the Captain. Not to remove one bullet. Logic also pretty much dictated that the "complication" he had heard one of the nurses mention in a not-as-quiet moment had to refer to the Captain. So, until he had to decide otherwise, Lucas had officially decided that logic and common sense could go jump off the same cliff. This would have been a brilliant course of action, except that his inner scientist couldn't help clinging to the deductive reasoning skills he'd accumulated since childhood. 

Thus, it was for this reason, and this reason alone that Lucas was relieved to hear the lieutenant's voice. After all, it gave him something new to focus on. "So, my crappy, bound to fail plan worked, I take it?"

"You could say that." The sound of Lucas' voice seemed to echo throughout Med bay, and that somehow seemed inappropriate, given the seriousness of the Captain's operation. Lucas stood up and closed the three feet between himself and the lieutenant. "How's your head?"

The lieutenant shrugged. "I'll live."

Lucas wondered if the man was deliberately insensitive. "Yeah, I kind of figured that. What, with the whole being conscious and talking thing you're doing."

"What else do you want me to say? I was injured, I wasn't killed. There's no need for melodrama. Speaking of which, nice conversation with Brody."

Surprise marred Lucas' features. "I thought you were asleep."

"Some scientist you are. They don't let people with head injuries sleep."

"You're unbelievable. You felt completely at ease eavesdropping?"

The lieutenant shrugged again. "He was, after all, talking to me. In a sense."

"No he wasn't."

"Oh, spare me the angst. You hate me, you won't become me, I've heard this all before. Except, if I understand what Brody was saying to you, then you've already taken the first step. Congratulations. You're way ahead of schedule."

"Aren't you even going to ask about the Captain?"

There's a pause, and Lucas can't even begin to fathom why it's there. The other man is incapable of remorse, or concern about others, or even the basic human concept of tact. So his pause can't be chalked up to any of those reasons. "No, I'm not. Have you found anything interesting regarding Cobb's vessel?"

Maybe it was because Lucas was tired, or maybe it was because his leg really, really hurt, or maybe it was because he'd been around the lieutenant too long, but the older man's lack of a reaction towards the person that mattered so very much to Lucas wasn't surprising at all. It angered him anyway. "Do you have any idea how serious his condition is?"

"I've seen my fair share of gunshot wounds. I have a pretty good idea."

"Then how can you not -"

"I can't do anything to help him. I refuse to waste my time dwelling on things I can't change."

* * *

"_I know this situation will be difficult for you, Lucas, but your father and I have decided that divorce really is the only option -"_

"_Don't coddle him, Cynthia. Lucas, you're old enough to know that there are some things you can't change, and dwelling on them is a waste of time."_

* * *

"You've become Dad." 

The look of confusion rattled the lieutenant's air of superiority, and Lucas enjoyed it immensely. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, you have to remember? The 'dwelling on things I can't change' stuff is almost exactly the speech Dad gave when he and Mom finally decided to get divorced."

"It was good advice." The voice is low, and Lucas is reminded of his father's fate in the lieutenant's time line. His judgement is admittedly skewed, however, by how close the Captain could be - and probably is - to sharing the same fate. Right now. "And _my father _was a good man, who accomplished-"

"A career as a lonely scientist, driven only by his professional achievements? A life without any friends or loved ones around?"

"He _had. . . _has loved ones."

"All of whom he pushed away. And you really can't see how much like him you've become, can you?"

"My father was a good man, and I know you don't believe so now, but he loved me. . . you. . . us."

Lucas resists the urge to correct the pronoun. _You, maybe. _"He has a pretty crappy way of showing it."

"He was human. He made mistakes."

"And you forgave him?"

"Of course I did. He's my father. Why can't you understand-"

"Then why can't you forgive the Captain?"

There's a glare from the lieutenant. Lucas wondered if the people in his life were as equally unimpressed by _his _glares. "It's not the same thing."

"Yes it is. You - _I - _loved them both. According to you, they both abandoned us. Yet you forgive Dad and can't forgive the man that has done more to earn that title than our real father ever did? Because let's be honest here. This little display of non-emotion has nothing to do with what you can and can't change. It has to do with the stupid grudge you hold against the Captain." The outburst wasn't planned, but it felt a lot like letting out your breath after you've been holding it too long.

And for once, the lieutenant was silent. His silence frustrated Lucas even more, and for a minute, the younger man thought about beating the other man with the information pad he's still holding. He refrained, mostly because it probably wouldn't hurt that much.

Any other thoughts of violence were interrupted by the emergence of Wendy and the med team from the operating room. Lucas braced himself for the worst, because it's what's coming. . . at least, it probably was.

But then Wendy _smiled _at him, and Lucas suddenly felt as giddy as the time his cousin Michael convinced him to breathe in the helium from his birthday balloons. He's also incredibly exhausted.

Not that any of it matters. Because the Captain was going to be okay. Still, he should probably listen to what Dr. Smith is saying. "We had a little complication, because the bullet was pretty firmly lodged. But true to Nathan's nature, he pulled through beautifully."

The lieutenant spoke quietly from behind him. "He's okay then?"

Well, well. Cracks in the man's armor. It's certainly about time.

Wendy smiled at the other man and nodded. Just for today, Lucasdecided that Wendy had the best smile on the entire planet. "Yes, lieutenant, he's going to be okay."

Lucas glanced at his watch anxiously. "Is he going to be awake soon?"

"It'll probably be a half an hour or so. Just long enough for the anesthesia to wear off. Which means you'll have to come back and visit after the staff meeting."

Lucas' shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I guess I should go."

Dr. Smith nodded and started to turn to go. She called, very casually, over her shoulder, "And by the way, the bandaging you two did probably saved his life. You make a pretty good team when you co-operate."

Lucas wanted to respond sarcastically, but he realized he was too tired. Tired, but happy. So happy that he didn't even bother to cringe when the lieutenant spoke again. "You should probably get going. With your limp, it'll take you a while to get there."

"I know."

But irrationally, he didn't want to leave the Captain alone. Because if their situations were reversed. .. But that was a silly thought.

"I'll keep him company until you get back," the lieutenant offered, still in that low voice that Lucas couldn't interpret.

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be. . . nice?"

"I'll be nice."

Lucas wasn't sure that was possible, but he was sure that not even a hurt leg and the Captain's recovery would excuse him from missing a meeting called by Commander Ford. So, after a final glance at the operating room, Lucas turned and proceeded to limp towards the Mag Lev.

Things were looking up. Now that the present was getting back to normal, all he had to do was figure out a way to fix the future.

* * *

To be Continued. . .

Hey, another (relatively) quick update!

I'm glad people enjoyed the chat with Brody. It was almost a chat with Miguel, but I changed the character at the last minute.

Randomleigh- glad you're still reading it! Even more glad that you're still enjoying it.

Lynnp- I thought you might enjoy the Brody bits.

NocturnalFerri- Well, it's about time someone brought that up to Lucas, isn't it?

Teresa- ;) Your review totally made my day. Us vain authors live for long reviews. The entire third season described as a belly ache? Hmm. I like it. Kind of like the belly ache you get with food poisoning? The Brody-Ford war was my favorite part of season 2 – then the writers dropped it (to make room for the man-eating plants, I guess.) And the Lucas love is coming soon – "_"To the world, you may be one person, but to one person, you may be the world."_

Violet Eternity- Hey, I was quick again. Sort of.

Roses- In due time.

Dolphinology- thanks. :)

Waltz Turner- No one died.Yet. ;)


	19. Another Person

**What Lies Within Us**

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: Some of the flashback scenes (the ones unfamiliar to this story) come from "Father's Footsteps," the unaired episode that I most certainly did not write. **

**A/N, II: My computer was being stupid the other day, so I uploaded the un-edited version of this story. My apologies. **

* * *

Before Lieutenant Wolenczak had been thrown twenty-six years into the past, he'd gone five years without speaking to Captain Bridger. During those five years, not a day had gone by that he didn't wonder what he would say to the older man. Some days, he was certain he had it all planned out; other days he admitted to being unsure. In his mind, exactly half of the meetings would end with Lucas relishing the opportunity to prove to Captain Bridger just how much the younger man didn't need him. Never mind the fact that he _did. _A full fifty percent of the time, Wolenczak had been certain that when they finally met up again, he would prove that he _didn't. _At least half the time. Never mind that the _other _half of the time, Wolenczak had thought they'd part amicably, with their relationship repaired. 

Of course, all of those ponderings had turned out to amount to very little when they actually met. The first - and what Wolenczak had planned to be last - time they had spoken since he'd been thrown into this time period, all the lieutenant had done was make himself look like an angry, pathetic, dependent, needy and maladjusted _child. _

And speaking of children? The problems Wolenczak was currently having speaking to the now conscious captain was entirely the fault of his younger self. Hadn't Wolenczak promised to be nice? Yes. And therein lied the problem. What could he possibly say to the other man that was nice? What had the Captain _done _to deserve niceness?

"_Yet you forgive Dad and can't forgive the man that has done more to earn that title than our real father ever did?"_

Well, that was a pretty good reason. Actually, his younger self had made a couple of fairly good points. Which was another reason why Wolenczak was having such a hard time finding anything appropriate. . . _nice enough. . . _to say.

"_Lucas, your father's ship has been down here for three years. Even assuming it's intact . . . a few more hours one way or another are not going to make a difference._

"_You don't know that for a fact, sir . . .neither do I. All my life, as long as I can remember, my father and I treated each other like complete strangers. And the only way I can find out how he really felt about me . . . is like this."_

"_Then consider yourself fortunate . . . a lot of people never even get that much.My father and I haven't spoken to each other in years._

"_How come . . . did he abandon you?_

"_No . . . I guess I abandoned him."_

Ah, the infamous conversation Wolenczak had enjoyed with Hudson just before pulling a gun on him. Funny that he should remember it _now. _In any event, he must have pondered far too long, for eventually, it was Bridger that broke the silence. "I'm glad to see you made it out alright."

_Why would you be glad? _Oh, wait. Wolenczak was supposed to be _nice. _"I've been through worse."

"I imagine so. How's Lucas?"

Five years had a way of making a person forget that they could ever have been the first thing someone spoke of when they woke up. "Lucas. . . the _other _one made it out alright to."

Bridger didn't answer him for a long moment. Wolenczak could feel, however, the gaze of the older man fixed upon him. It was the gaze that had been used whenever the Captain had believed he wasn't being entirely truthful. Funny how easily he remembered the feeling, when it had been five years since the Captain had even bothered to look at him at all.

"Wendy tells me that I passed out -"

"Most likely from shock."

"-After Stark shot me." The shiver that passed through Wolenczak reminded him how much he _hadn't _wanted anything to happen to the Captain, and how helpless he'd been for the two and a half hours they'd been trapped in _The Stinger. _It also reminded him of his _vow _to be nice to Bridger. ". . . So I don't really know what happened after I was shot," Bridger finished.

This time, Wolenczak recognized it as a prod. "I used a data pad to overload my shuttle's sensors." His teeth worried his bottom lip for a moment before he continued. "I was knocked unconscious, but Lucas was able to get free and subdue Stark in time to prevent _SeaQuest _from crashing into New Athens."

"New Athens? Good Lord, there's -"

"I know."

"What do you mean by 'subdue'?"

Involuntarily, Wolenczak's fingertips curled under, causing even the already calloused skin of his palms to tear from the might of his nails. Odd, what just one of Bridger's sentences could do. Or, more appropriately, what the memories they dredged up could do.

"_I never figured you for career navy, Lucas."_

"He killed her. I'm sure the details will be in both his report and Commander Ford's."

The gasp was actually audible. His heels responded to this by digging as deeply into his mattress as possible. His toes responded by curling downward in a futile attempt to meet his heels.

Be nice. Right. Because Bridger had obviously done so _much _to deserve it.

"_Yet you forgive Dad and can't forgive the man that has done more to earn that title than our real father ever did?"_

Wolenczak drew a deep breath and tried to remember that the kid had a point. "He's not actually doing okay-"

"No, I don't suppose he would be!"

The sting of the indignation - the self-righteous, hypocritical, condescending, _hurtful _indignation -was as fresh as it had been sixteen years ago.

But it wasn't _time _yet! The Rift couldn't happen so soon. His younger self needed. . . _should_ have Bridger in his life for another six months. In spite of willing himself to be nice, aloud Wolenczak retorted, "And since he's not, maybe _this time _you could actually be supportive, instead of pulling your standard holier-than-thou, _I'm so very disappointed in you, Lucas _routine."

The Captain's voice rose for the first time in their conversation. "I'm not disappointed -"

Wolenczak's voice rose accordingly, though he did wonder fleetingly where Dr. Smith was, and why she was allowing all of this shouting to go on in her Med Bay. "_Good! _You're the _Captain. _A member of your crew saved your ship, along with 3,000 other lives. What right do you have to be _disappointed?" _

There wasn't so much as a pause. "In case you've forgotten, Lucas is far more than a crew member to me."

"Really? What is he to you, then? A convenient replacement for a son you lost?"

"If you're at all the man you say you are, you already know the answer to that question."

The lieutenant allowed a bitter laugh to escape. "Yeah, I'm afraid I do. I also know all that your relationship promised to Lucas. And I know that you're _far _more of a father figure to him than our own ever was, which means that if anyone has any _right _to be _disappointed, _it's him."

"Or you."

"Why did you even. . . make the effort, if you were just going to back out?"

Bridger's voice lowered measurably. "I wouldn't."

"You _did." _Wolenczak paused. "You _will."_

Bridger's breathing was deeper than it should have been. It was a jolting reminder of _why_ he was supposed to be nice to the Captain. Honestly, it probably wasn't wise to argue with someone who had just gotten out of surgery. "I'm. . . sorry."

Bridger sighed before answering. It was a show of defeat that Wolenczak couldn't remember ever seeing on the Captain before. "If what you're telling me is true, it's not you who should be apologizing."

"Don't worry about it. Look, Lucas is feeling confused, guilty, horrified, and ashamed right now. Brody tried, but a consolation would come better from _the captain of the ship he saved." _

"I am proud of him."

"Then maybe you should let him know that."

"I will."

It didn't make any sense that those two words should make Wolenczak as happy as they did. He was through trying to make 'peace' with Bridger - that seemed beyond their grasp. Or beyond Wolenczak's, anyway. Bridger's promise wouldn't erase years of frustration and rejection. But it did confirm that he hadn't imagined the relationship Wolenczak had always believed them to have. The thought was . . . comforting.

And apparently, that was the best he was going to get out of this reunion.

* * *

It was entirely too quiet when Lucas made his way back to Med Bay. He should have _known _that the lieutenant was incapable of being civil. 

Coming to a stop beside the captain's bed, he sent a glare over the Bridger's body to the lieutenant. "I knew you couldn't be nice. Not even for one minute did I believe otherwise."

The lieutenant opened his mouth to protest, but he was interrupted by Bridger. "Actually, we had a very enlightening conversation."

Where the lieutenant was concerned, that couldn't be a good sign. "Oh?"

"I hear, for instance, that you put us two old soldiers to shame and were entirely responsible for saving the boat. Not to mention the lives of all the citizens on New Athens."

Lucas flushed, remembering how he'd accomplished that. "Captain -"

The Captain's gnarled hand wrapped around his. The tight squeeze Bridger gave it went a long way towards erasing the guilt that still nagged at him. "We'll discuss it later, kiddo."

"Okay. Um. . . Commander Ford will be down later to debrief you, but I thought you'd want to know we're heading back to square one to deal with the strike." Lucas' eyes narrowed as he looked at the lieutenant. "And so _you _can go home."

The other man smirked. "I assure you I'm as anxious to get there as you are to send me."

Somehow, Lucas doubted that. "Since we blew up _The Gazelle, _I figured you'll need to use _The Stinger. _It's 'inferior' technology held up pretty well after all, and refitting it will take less time than starting from scratch."

"I suppose it'll have to do. I'll need -"

"I _know _what the refit will need."

"I'll have to crate a fairly large explosion to seal the temporal-"

"I _am _the science officer, remember?"

"Well, you've been doing such a passable job at being a _soldier, _that I'd forgotten."

That hurt far more than it should have, considering its' source. Lucas floundered for a moment before Bridger came to his rescue. "I think that's enough," The Captain declared. "Lucas, I think you'd better get started, don't you?"

"Yeah." After all, the sooner he finished the shuttle and _SeaQuest _returned to the sight of the temporal disturbance, the sooner Wolenczak could return to his home. Or disappear. Either way, Lucas couldn't wait for this ordeal to be over.

* * *

TBC (only 1 more chapter and an epilogue! )

Reviewers are my favorite people:

ALS- kill bridger? Nah.

The Real Abbey - How's the belly ache at this point? Also, giant crocs trump the plant episode because at least in the Croc episode, we saw a mostly shirtless Commander Ford. Eh, I'm shallow like that.

Blue Eyed Dragon Girl- I make no promises about "soon," but I will finish at some point.

NocturnalFerri- yeah, poor older Lucas. The day I realized I'd become MY parent, I was just complaining about ungrateful children. The lieutenant has to deal with the realization that becoming HIS dad makes him well. . . not a very nice person.

dolphinology - glad you enjoyed it. ;)

Dead Promises - yeah, sometimes Angelus the Muse works, sometimes he takes extended vacations to Siberia. And yes, the Story That Will Never End is almost over. It's okay if you're sad about it. I'll be happy enough for both of us.

Sandy - aw. It might not ever reach that Golden Anniversary after all.

Ezzi - I agreed with you, even before you wrote your review. Thus, this chapter.

Randomleigh - and it's ending SOON:)

escapistone- that was very kind of you. But I make no promises against the sap for next chapter. Or, this one even.

Waltz Turner- Well, I gave you a hint about Older Luke in this chapter. And why did everyone think I would actually kill Bridger? I'm trying to FIX the 3rd season, darn it! ;)

bunny angel- Changing the future, eh? Next chapter should make you happy


	20. To One Person, the World

**What Lies Within Us**

**Chapter 20: To One Person, the World**

**A/N: The Cobb stuff refers to Chapter 7 and the cake reference happened waaaaaaaay back in chapter 8. I apologize for the fact that these chapters are two years old and may need to be reread in order to understand this chapter. Also the "spoiled brats and crybabies" that Bridger refers to are the miners and strikers that occurred way back at the beginning of this story too.**

------

Though the journey to New Athens had felt like it had taken two and a half _years, _the two and a half hour trip back to the original mining colony went by quickly and relatively smoothly. It took an additional two days for Lucas to get _The Stinger _ready for the lieutenant's journey, and the teenager was delighted to find that the lieutenant left him alone to do the repairs. In fact, the only company Lucas had was Brody, who stopped by briefly to assist with the weapons upgrade.

When the time came for Wolenczak to leave, the lieutenant did make his way to the docking bay several minutes early. He found Lucas steadfastly going over _The Stinger _one last time.

"So, the weapons are installed?"

Lucas looked up from his diagnostic, frowned in the lieutenant's direction, and nodded. "Yes. There's enough power there for you to recreate the explosion that opened the temporal vortex in the first place."

Wolenczak thrust his hands into his pockets and leaned casually against the bulkhead. "Aren't you going to ask about Cobb's ship?"

"I should ask you how you know about that instead. I'm sure no one on _SeaQuest _was stupid enough to tell you about it."

"Ah, you underestimate the intelligence of your fellow crewmembers. Actually, it turns out that you can learn a lot by eavesdropping in Med bay."

"Explains why you were so complacent about staying there, I guess."

The lieutenant smirked in reply. "Well, it's not as if I expected anyone to be _stupid _enough to tell me about it, right?"

Lucas gritted his teeth. "Fine. If you already know about it, then why are we having this conversation? Because us and conversations? Really don't mix well."

"I'm just curious as to what _dear old scientist_ Lucas believes is the origin for what everyone on _SeaQuest _pretty much believes isn't Cobb's ship. Or, more interestingly, what you make of the strange material Cobb's ship was made of."

Lucas clenched his fists and reminded himself that in ten minutes, this man would be gone, permanently out of his life. "It's fairly obvious to me that the ship came from your time period –"

Wolenczak clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "You know as well as I do that temporal vortexes don't work that way. They close almost immediately after they've been opened."

"You were under fire when you entered, right? Someone could easily have been on your tail and followed you through."

"Must have been an awfully fast ship."

_Ten minutes, _Lucas reminded himself. Just ten more minutes. "Well, you're the one who thinks your technology is so much more advanced. Speaking of which, the strange material the ship was made of has no current equivalent, so I'm guessing that it's a material from your time period as well."

"It's called Adamantium. Actually, it was developed while _SeaQuest _was on Hyperion. It's a highly useful metal and one of the many reasons why Macronesia was able to conquer so much of the world. Supply, demand, and all that."

Lucas just stared at his counterpart. "I think that's the first blatantly useful thing you've shared with me. Don't tell me that you've suddenly developed a conscience, ten minutes before you're scheduled to leave."

"Eight minutes. And I figure what the hell? You might not even remember what I told you, and if you do, so what? When _SeaQuest _destroyed _The Valiant, _you changed the future anyway. Why not completely change it?"

Lucas winced at the tone in Wolenczak's voice, and as much as he disliked the other man, felt bad for him. "You overheard that, too. Look-"

"Actually, Commander Ford and Captain Bridger felt obligated to tell me, given that Oliver Hudson _was _my Captain."

"I'm sorry we weren't able to stop _SeaQuest _before . . . well, before it was too late."

"Why be sorry? It's not as if you knew Hudson. As it turns out, now you never will."

Lucas couldn't read the lieutenant's voice. It sounded as though the other man couldn't quite determine whether not knowing Hudson was a bad thing or not. "Are you worried? I mean, not that you'd actually admit to it, but have you given any thought to _where _you are returning to?"

"You mean whether I'll be returning to my time, a worse time, or not returning at all?"

"Or returning to a better time?"

The lieutenant ran a hand through his much shorter hair and shrugged. "Nope. If I did, I'd probably go a little crazy. I already had that phase, and it's one I can do without repeating."

Vaguely, the sound of Commander Ford and Captain Bridger's footsteps could be heard outside the docking bay. Lucas was trying to figure out what exactly was the appropriate way to say goodbye to your future self when the lieutenant spoke again.

"Look, I still don't have any memory of this happening. I'm not exactly sure why, or what that means. But I remember enough of the past to know what I would have tried to do when I was 17, if someone had showed me a future as . . . undesirable as the one I come from. You're going to try to change it. Honestly, I don't think you can. But. . . well, the last order I received from Hudson was to stop the Macronesia-Chaodai forces from destroying the UEO. I let him down. Maybe-" Wolenczak broke off and straightened as Ford and Bridger entered the docking baby. He continued, in a whisper, "Maybe you won't."

Lucas shoved his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. He bounced slowly on his tips of his toes as the Commander Ford nodded stoically at the lieutenant and Captain Bridger said goodbye.

"I'll keep in mind what you said, Lieutenant."

"Glad to hear it."

It was a short goodbye, but probably as much as the lieutenant could handle without being a jerk. Lucas supposed the man wasn't _all _bad. But evidence suggested the contrary, and therefore Lucas was a tad happier than he should have been when Bridger stood at attention and raised his hand in salute. The action had the delightful side effect of making the lieutenant's eyes suspiciously _moist _looking, which made Lucas inordinately happy. The lieutenant returned the gesture briefly before turning to enter _The Stinger. _He paused halfway there, turned back around and said, "Captain, you remember the cake I mentioned?"

Bridger looked momentarily confused. "The one you made for your father when you were a child?"

Lucas wondered why the lieutenant persisted in bringing that story up. It was hardly a bright spot in their childhood.

"Yeah, that's the one. It was strawberry, with cream cheese frosting. I have no idea why, but I suddenly had the urge to tell you that. It seemed. . . strangely important."

Wolenczak didn't give Bridger a chance to respond, and Lucas followed Ford and Bridger to the waiting area outside of the docking bay. Together, they watched on monitor as Wolenczak opened the temporal vortex and left their lives.

All Lucas could think is that really, he should have been far happier than he actually was.

-----------

Lucas walked with Captain Bridger alongside the moon pool the evening Lieutenant Wolenczak left. The Captain had healed remarkably well for a man of his age, and if Lucas could tell that his walk was a little slower than it had been, or that the Captain's breath was a tad belabored, it might have been argued that Lucas was paying too close attention.

Though Darwin was certainly receptive to the fish Lucas threw his way, the dolphin was uncharacteristically quiet. Lucas supposed that Darwin could sense all was not right in the "pod," and therefore was giving them plenty of time to sort it out.

"Lucas, you know we need to talk."

"Yeah." It was inevitable, Lucas figured. The realization didn't make the upcoming chat anymore welcome, of course. Though Lucas was glad the lieutenant was gone, the man's presence lingered. Old doubts – ones that had been buried since the end of the first tour- resurfaced. The scientist in Lucas believed everything that Lieutenant Wolenczak had said, and the teenage boy in him believed it even more strongly. Of course Bridger had left. Come to think of it, given the way Lucas currently felt about his own actions, could anyone _blame _the Captain?

"I've read the report you submitted about the Stark Incident."

Ah. So they'd be calling it The Stark Incident from now on. Three little words seemed insignificant to describe an event of such magnitude in his life.

"Do you remember the incident with Max Scully, Lucas?"

The teenager was surprised by the change of topic, but he nodded.

"Then you remember that when the UEO pushed me to take care of Scully, I quit. By doing so, I let down my superiors, my ship, and my crew. But I don't need to tell you that, since you were one of the ones I disappointed."

Lucas remembered the time he spent hiding underneath Ben's bed, in Ben's closet, and in the air ducts near Ben's room. Thus, he didn't bother to correct the Captain. Nor did he interrupt.

"I think about Scully a lot, Lucas. Primarily, I think about the people that were hurt because I neglected to do my duty. If what the lieutenant said is true, it's a mistake that I repeated in his time."

"Captain-"

Bridger held up his hand. "Let me finish. People suffered because I wasn't strong enough to do what I had to. Whatever else you may be feeling about The Stark Incident, know that you can never say the same thing about yourself. When push came to shove, you did what had to be done."

The burden that had settled in the pit of Lucas' stomach lifted a little at the Captain's words. It lifted a little more when the Captain placed one hand on either shoulder.

"The best any father cold hope for his son is that he not repeat his mistakes. I want you to know how very proud I am of you, and all your accomplishments. That includes what happened in the docking bay."

There was an odd tightness in Lucas' throat that felt sort of like a cough. His throat grew tighter as the Captain pulled him into a hug. Lucas hadn't had a lot of hugs in his life, so he viewed the ones he had experienced as precious commodities. This one was no different.

Unfortunately, all the talk about fathers and sons made Lucas remember something he had to tell the Captain. When the hug broke, Lucas wrapped his arms around his sides to compensate for the loneliness he was likely about to feel.

"Captain, when the lieutenant was here, he told me the reason you left _SeaQuest _in his timeline."

"Oh? I'm curious to find out what the reason was. He wouldn't tell me, and it's not every day that you wake up and decide to repeat past mistakes."

Lucas cleared his throat and hugged himself tighter. "It apparently was because you discovered that your son was still alive."

"Robert?"

Lucas nodded, bit his lip and watched as numerous emotions paraded across the Captain's face.

"That's impossible. . . Carol and I. . . " The Captain trailed off. Lucas had never felt more useless in his entire life, and wanted nothing else so much as to run from the room.

He was still seriously considering the option when the Captain managed to ask, "Did he happen to say why Robert would do this to his mother?"

"No. Or why he would do this to his father."

Bridger smiled a small, hurt little smile. "Sadly, kiddo, that's not too hard to imagine. I was gone a lot while Robert was growing up. I wasn't the father he deserved. Maybe he decided I deserved a taste of my own medicine."

Lucas truly _hated _Robert Bridger in that moment. "Captain, you know, there's no way to tell if the lieutenant was actually from the future."

The Captain gave him a reproachful look. "Do you honestly believe that, Lucas?"

"No." No matter how much he _wanted to. _

"As nice as it would be, neither do I."

Then there was only one more question Lucas had to ask. "Are you going to leave?"

Bridger looked at him with a start. "My, the lieutenant must have left quite an impression."

Craptastically, yes, he had.

"No, Lucas. I'm not leaving _SeaQuest. _The ship needs me, the crew needs me, and _you _need me. And if even a fraction of what the lieutenant said was true, none of that is going to change for the foreseeable future."

"We'll need you more."

Bridger nodded. "I'll admit that part of me wants nothing more than to find Robert and find out exactly what happened. But a captain doesn't jump ship when they need him just because it would be convenient. Sometimes, Lucas, you have to do the right thing, no matter what the personal cost may be." The Captain smiled warmly at him. "But, then, you already knew that, didn't you?"

"It sounds familiar."

"Speaking of career choices, how likely is it that I'm going to see you in a uniform come your 18th birthday?"

Lucas shuddered. "Well, I thought about it, then I realized that I might have to cut my hair."

"I can pretty much guarantee it."

"See, that's just one sacrifice I can't make. So, nope, I guess the navy's not for me."

"Good. Now that both our futures are looking a bit brighter, I have to go play babysitter to a bunch of spoiled brats and crybabies. I hear you have a Brody birthday celebration to plan. Want to switch places?"

"Nope. I gave up a career in the navy, remember?"

Bridger chuckled, patted him on the back, and turned in the direction of the Mag Lev.

Lucas threw one last fish at Darwin, who caught it enthusiastically. "There you go, fish breath. I'm sorry I don't have time to play, but Miguel and Tony think Brody's birthday party is some bizarre right of passage that I am clearly too young to understand."

"Lucas better. Pod fixed. Life fixed. Lucas happy."

Everything Darwin said was true, or should have been. But there was the tiny matter of a world wide war that would cost him the lives of several of his friends that kept Lucas from truly being happy.

--------------------

TBC. . .

A/N: Okay, there's one _more _chapter and an epilogue. The next chapter is written, but I won't post it until I get the epilogue to my liking. I hope to do so by next week.

Reviewers are still my favorite people:

Roses- You're welcome. Thank you for reading it.

Escargoat- Sadly, things will be moving very quickly from this point on. We're wrapping up!

Lynnp- shouldn't be a long wait now.

Blue Eyed Dragon Girl- Oh, I've been writing this thing for TWO YEARS! I will most definitely finish it. I promise.

bunny angel- ah, but will he now?

Dolphinology - He'd just about have to change a little, right?


	21. What Lies Before Us

**What Lies Within Us**

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: I don't have time to type out and proofread the epilogue today, but still felt like posting. Thus, here's the last chapter, minus the epilogue.**

* * *

"So, I'm thinking red balloons," Tony called out from his bunk. The seaman was currently lying on his stomach, leafing through an old magazine. Lucas wasn't sure what magazine it was, only that it was full of many pictures of nearly-naked women. Of course, that was nothing new. It _was _a new sign that Lucas wasn't the slightest bit interested in what lied within those pages. His disinterest in both the subject of the conversation and the context of Tony's magazine was due entirely to the research that Lucas was currently conducting on his computer. 

"Tim says we shouldn't use red balloons. Something about how they used to be symbols of communism or nuclear bombs, or something," Tony continued.

From everything Lucas could tell, adamantium hadn't been created at all. Even the basic elements didn't appear to be in any state of research. That was a little odd. Something as impressive as adamantium was supposed to be should have some sort of precursor a decade before hand.

"But I _like _red balloons. Dagwood suggested purple. But I don't think Brody would appreciate _purple. _Do you?"

Lucas had searched every scientific and military database – in, near, or around Macronesian territory - and was still coming up empty.

"Brody's one of the macho men, right? Macho men aren't known for their love of purple."

Which didn't make any sense, unless adamantium hadn't originated in the Macronesian territories after all.

"We could do yellow. As long as it was a bright yellow, that shouldn't question Brody's masculinity, should it?"

Lucas quietly thought to himself that Brody was likely to ditch all of them and head straight for the prettiest woman willing to look twice at him, so all this talk about his "masculinity" was stupid. With that thought in mind, he expanded his search to include non-Macronesian territories.

"Tim's pulling for green. But green doesn't seem like a very Brody-like color to me."

It took a moment, but the expanded effort worked. Some scientist named Gabriel Adler had done some research on vibrantium, an element that looked suspiciously like the main one in adamantium.

"Miguel suggested white, but white doesn't seem quite colorful enough to me."

Adler was one of Stark's minions. In fact, he had died in the lieutenant's explosions. Part of Lucas suddenly felt relieved. Because, obviously, Adler and possibly Stark, had originally had something to do with the creation of adamantium in the lieutenant's timeline. Since they were both dead, it was impossible for that to happen. That was great, except. . .

"What do you think?"

. . . Except that there was still a Macronesia, still a President Alexander Bourne, and the lieutenant had said that adamantium was only _one _of the factors that allowed the Macronesian-Chaodai-UEO war.

"Hey, Luke, are you listening?"

Also, Lucas- and everyone on board – still remembered _everything _the lieutenant had said and done. Granted, that was probably only because time wasn't as linear as some believed. Most scientists specializing in theoretical applications of physics liked to compare the concept of time as a tree branch, each possible outcome resulting in a different branch. . . _but. _But Lucas couldn't help think there might be a darker reason that all of their memories were still in tact. What if the timeline _hadn't _changed at all, and the lieutenant – and the future he came from – remained in tact?

So engrossed was he that the teenager didn't even notice the magazine flying through the air until it made contact with his head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Because you weren't listening to me."

"I was listening to you, Tony," Lucas assured his roommate.

"Sure. Which is why I've asked you the same question twice."

"They're balloons, Tony." Reaching down and picking up the magazine, Lucas sent the article on a return flight across the room. But not before noticing that Miss Sunshine probably wasn't a natural redhead.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, is there a reason you've developed sudden Obsessive Compulsive Disorder over _balloons?"_

Tony pushed the newly crinkled edges of the magazine down and glared in his roommate's general direction. "I'm surprised you don't know, since you've been obsessing over your computer for the past two weeks."

Ever since the lieutenant had left. Still, Lucas bristled. "I'm not obsessing. I'm _researching."_

"Yeah, and what are you researching? Something to do with the lieutenant, right?"

"Yes. Which, in case you hadn't noticed, is a lot more important than the color of balloons."

Tony rolled his eyes and sat up on his bunk. "Look, I know you're trying to figure out a way to stop the impending doom the lieutenant warned us about on your computer. And that's cool, but I can't do that. All I can do is make sure that my friends know how much I appreciate them . . . in case everything Grumpy Old Luke warned us about actually happens."

Well, that made sense. A lot of sense, actually, and Lucas felt pretty bad about not taking Tony's discussion more seriously. "Go with blue. They're vibrant enough without offending Brody's masculinity."

"Blue. Huh. Thanks, Luke."

"No problem, and Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I appreciate you, too."

Lucas unconsciously leaned closer to the computer screen as his findings revealed a new source of hope: apparently, Bourne's leadership was being challenged. Some sort of resistance movement was growing, primarily in the northern Macronesian colonies.

"Sure you do. Who wouldn't?"

Apparently, Bourne's company needed a computer technician. _Hmm_. Lucas was more than qualified to be a computer technician, and such a position would give him more than ample access to Macronesia's inner workings, as well as to their reactions to the resistance movement.

It would also require him to leave _SeaQuest. _

* * *

In the end, Brody's birthday "party" wasn't really much of a party, after all. A few stale beers, a cheesey outdoor beach club, and several brightly colored blue balloons which all looked out of place. The most notable event to come out of the "party" was its aftermath: Brody discovered his mom, an elaborate plot to have her killed, and corruption within the UEO all in less than a week. In the same week, Lucas came to several important decisions. 

He loved his place on _SeaQuest. _He enjoyed his job. It was a place of belonging, after so long of _not. _But most importantly of all, he cared about his friends. It was because of the last fact that his decision to leave _SeaQuest _came so easily.

Thus, the day Alison Brody went back into a cryogenic sleep, Lucas made one quick trip to the beachfront bakery before returning to the boat. Upon arrival, Lucas and his package took one of the last trips down the bustling corridor to the Captain's cabin. Bridger was busy with some sort of paper work, but waved Lucas over to sit down. Lucas dropped his package on the Captain's desk before sitting down.

Bridger looked at him quizzically before opening the white pastry dish. He peered down at the contents, then slowly placed the dish back on his desk. The cream cheese frosting had melted during Lucas' journey back to the boat, and the strawberry cake was tilting dangerously to the left. The entire slice sat high atop a well hidden spoon, whose plastic tip barely peeked out from beneath the bottom of the mound.

"This doesn't look like a very good sign."

Lucas squirmed in his chair a minute before hading a single sheet of white paper to the Captain.

Bridger accepted it wearily. "What's this?"

"My resignation."

"You know that this will take up to two months to go through."

"If you force me to use the official channels. Are you going to?"

"That depends. Why are you doing this, Lucas?"

There were a couple of different ways to answer that question. But there was no way he was going to tell Bridger about the resistance movement. "Because I discovered over the past week that if I stay here, I'll spend all my time wondering if I could be doing more to help _SeaQuest, _the crew, or the planet elsewhere."

Bridgers' fingers tapped a silent beat against the wood of his desk, which contrasted nicely to the march Lucas' own fingers were doing against his jeans. "How much does this have to do with the lieutenant?"

Well, only everything. "A lot," he admitted.

"Lucas-"

"Captain, I have to do this."

"I know you think you do, Lucas, but –"

"No, Captain, I _do." _Lucas winced at his own forceful tone, and then said more softly, "I'm sorry if that disappoints you."

Bridger shook his head firmly. "I'm not disappointed in _you, _Lucas. I'm merely concerned about how _SeaQuest _will get along without you."

The teenager flushed. "I'm sure the ship will get along just fine, Captain."

"I was thinking more along the lines of the crew than the boat."

"Well. . . they're pretty strong people, Captain. I think they'll realize that sometimes you have to do what's right, no matter how much you don't want to. You know?"

"I think I might have heard that somewhere before." Bridger swallowed hard before he continued. "We're in dock for another two days. Is that enough time to say goodbye?"

No. But it'd have to be. "Yeah." Lucas stood, wondering _how _he was going to say goodbye to all the friends he'd made on _SeaQuest. _But before he made the door, the Captain stopped him. "Lucas, do you remember the Regulator?"

"Um, yes."

"Then you know he developed an obsession early in life and it follows him to this day. Don't let the experience with the lieutenant cause you to do the same. It would be a waste of your talents, and it'd be a waste of the fine young man you've become."

"I won't. And, Captain, while I'm . . . figuring things out, I'll look for you. . . for Robert."

Bridger picked up his pastry dish. "In that case, I hope you're successful on both fronts. Thanks for the cake."

"You're welcome, and I hope so too."

With that, Lucas turned and left Captain Bridger's cabin one last time.

-------

TBC. . .

_Reviewers are fabulous._

Teresa – Sorry about the cake. It has no real importance. Just girly, emotional sap (see above.) As for Robert and Nathan, well, at least one of them makes a guest appearance in the epilogue. I'm glad you noticed the personality change! I was going for subtle, but still changed, because no one could survive meeting Season 3 version of themselves and not change. And if the tummy ache has returned, I promise it will ease up by the end.

Blue Eyed Dragon Girl- You have no idea how long two years is. Actually, it's been 25 months. There have been many, many times I wanted to quit along the way, or just wrap it up all nice and neat. But I figured that would be rude, since an odd number of people have actually commented positively on it.

Randomleigh- All sap should be "aww." And that's all the last three chapters of this fic are, basically. Time travel flavored sap. ;) I can't believe it's almost over either. Kind of feels like I've been in labor for the past 2 years.

Stalker of the written word – Wow. Well, firstly, I'm glad you caved in and read it. I'm even more glad you enjoyed it. And you're description of older Luke meeting himself was pretty much what I was going for throughout the whole fic. I'm glad to see I was successful. Yes, there will be a tiny peek at the future. Oh, and it was my pleasure to kill off Hudson.

Escargoat – Glad you liked the update. But, um, the lieutenant is no more. His timeline went bye bye.

Dolphinology- Of course there's hope. Even if it isn't immediately obvious in this chapter.

Lynnp – Well, he is still Lucas, even if he did his best to try to hide it.

ALS – Well, that's the question, isn't it?


	22. Epilogue

**What Lies Within Us**

**_Epilogue_ **

**A/N: Ah, we're finally here. THE END. Keep in mind, the purpose of this epilogue is not to wrap up everything that happened in the ten years that _SeaQuest _was gone. Rather, it is simply a peek into Lucas' life, and society in general in the new timeline. In order to fully explore the hows, whys and wherefores, that would require a whole 'nother story - a sequel. And, boy, oh, boy, am I not the person who is going to write it! **

**Remember, it's just a peek. As always, thanks to everyone who took the time to comment on this fic during the two years it took to complete. **

_---------_

_Ten Years and Six Months Later_

_--------_

Secretary General Hitchcock was not a happy woman. Sadly, the young woman on the screen in front of her didn't have the sense to realize the extent of the ice she was treading on.

Thus, Katie took a deep breath, counted to ten, wondered why she thought of Ben Krieg whenever she was frustrated, and repeated herself for the third time. "I need to speak to the President."

"I'm very sorry, Madame Secretary," the redhead responded, "But as I already explained to you twice, the President is in a meeting."

"And as I already explained to you, this is a matter of international security. Interrupt his damn meeting."

"I can't-" the receptionist's words were cut off as the screen was swiveled around to reveal a familiar lanky blond man holding an almost as familiar blond child. The kid was happily eating a strawberry ice cream cone, some of which had melted on to the older man's blue shirt. For as long as she lived, Katie would never get used to the idea of Lucas Wolenczak wearing a suit.

"Sorry, Katie," Lucas greeted, shifting the little boy in his arms as he did so. "Chloe's new."

Katie rubbed her temples. "Since you're here, can _you _interrupt the President's meeting?"

Lucas shook his head. "Well, no, I can't, because Robert's not in a meeting."

Katie's eyes narrowed. "He's not?"

"Nope." Katie could hear the redhead protest in the background, and saw Lucas' eyes sparkle with mirth. "He's playing skeeball."

"The President of Macronesia is playing skeeball?"

"Yep. He plays every Wednesday morning. Sometimes in the afternoons, too. That's why I'm babysitting squirt here."

Katie bit back a comment about Robert's parenting skills, and the fact that he frequently uploaded the kid on Lucas. "Do you have a way to contact him?"

"Sure. I can contact him from my office. The VP is quite bitter about that, as a matter of fact."

Sometimes it was really a wonder that The Great Rebellion had been successful. "Then contact him. I want you and him to meet me at Headquarters."

"What's going on?"

"They found her."

"Where?"

"In a cornfield in Iowa," Katie responded, ignoring the receptionists' presence. After all, in a few hours, this would be all over the news – as a sub landing in an Iowan field is wont to do – and besides, Katie rather enjoyed telling people just where _SeaQuest _had landed.

Lucas chuckled. The action tousled Michael and upset more of the ice cream onto Lucas' shirt. "I'll contact him immediately. Lucas out."

The screen went black and Katie turned to the assistant chief of UEO security. "You look distraught, J.J."

Fredricks frowned in the direction of the computer screen. "Is that really the technical liaison between UEO and Macronesia?"

"You sound surprised."

"I was expecting someone more. . . disciplined."

"Most people do, but they underestimate Lucas. I've known him since he was a teenager, and he can be disciplined when he wants."

J.J. looked doubtful. "I suppose so."

"Whatever you might think of him, J.J., remember that if not for Lucas' invention of adamantium, and the collaboration of Lucas, adamantium, and Robert Bridger, Bourne might well have stayed in power."

"Alexander Bourne. I've read reports following his death. He doesn't appear to have been a very pleasant man."

"No, he doesn't. Even if the reports were exaggerated, it's a known fact how much he hated the UEO. If Bourne had stayed in power, Macronesia and the UEO might never have had become such good allies."

* * *

Lucas ended his call with Robert and reflected, that although he didn't hate the older man nearly as much as he used to, Lucas still didn't like him very much. The man just wasn't as happy as he _should _have been that the Captain – _his own father – _and _SeaQuest _had returned.

"Hey, kiddo, pick up your puzzle so we can go, okay?"

Michael nodded and began the task of picking up the pieces and placing them into their container. As he waited on Michael, Lucas looked about his office, remembered his fellow crewmates fondly, and tried to calm his nerves.

While his departure from _SeaQuest _had been rapid, he'd kept his promise to keep in touch, and had done so with each and every crew member he'd counted as a friend. It hadn't been easy, particularly when he'd been working on gaining access to the rebellion's inner circle at the same time. But he'd kept his word, right up to the fateful May day that they'd disappeared ten years ago.

"I'm ready," Michael announced.

Lucas scooped the little boy into his arms. "Then let's go see Grandpa."

On their way out of Lucas' office, they passed by two framed pictures of the _SeaQuest _crew – one from each tour Lucas had served on – hanging on the wall. Michael commented, as he often did, "You used to be on _SeaQuest."_

"Yep."

"But you left."

"Yep. I had to come meet your Mom and Dad." Unlike Robert, Lucas truly liked Drusilla. She was a lot of fun, and seemed to genuinely care about her family.

"How come you were there at all? Dad says you were too little to be on a military sub."

Well, that was a new question. "It's a long story, kiddo."

"But we have a _long _time to wait, Uncle Lucas. You can tell me."

Lucas chuckled as he locked the door and waved goodbye to Chloe on the way out. "Well, my parents and I weren't getting along very well, and they thought that putting me on _SeaQuest _would make me a better person."

"Did it?"

Lucas' voice lowered a fraction. "Yeah, Michael, it did."

* * *

From her spot at the receptionist's desk, Chloe Potter sighed in frustration as the Mag Lev door shut behind Wolenczak and the youngest Bridger. This job was completely dull, and the appearance of Wolenczak _completely _brightened up the stuffy office. After all, he was much more cheerful than her cranky boss and pretty good looking for a nearly- thirty year old guy. He did still need a haircut, though.

* * *

**The End.**

**"What Lies Within Us**

**And What Lies Before Us**

**Are Tiny Matters Compared to What Lies Within Us." **


End file.
